While You Were Sleeping
by Mister Cynical
Summary: Ten years after Asuka was cryogenically frozen, she awakes to find the world in chaos and her friends fighting for their lives. completed
1. Chapter 01: Wakeup Call

I own nothing. This story is set in an alternate universe. There will be OOC. You have been warned.

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter One: Wakeup Call

"And you're sure the disease is fatal?" Asuka Langely Sohryu asked.

"I'm quite sure," the doctor said. "You have, at most, six years left to live."

"Is there a cure?" Misato Katsuragi asked. Asuka could tell that the older woman was having trouble keeping her voice calm.

"No," the doctor said simply. "At this time there is no cure."

"Is there anything we can do?" Misato asked. She almost sounded like she was begging.

"There is an experimental process that may help," the doctor said. He took a deep breath before continuing. "The process itself has had very little field use, but the theories behind it are sound."

"What is it?" Asuka demanded. This was her life for Christ's sake and the man was dancing around the topic.

"Cryogenic freezing," the doctor said flatly. "Or more like suspended animation. So far it has yielded a one hundred-percent success rate."

"How long were those test subjects frozen?" Asuka pressed.

"We have several rats that have been in suspended animation for around three years and they are still perfectly capably of being brought back to conciseness," the doctor answered. "More recently several humans were frozen."

"How long were they out?" Misato asked.

"Less then a year," the doctor explained. "They were brought around because that was how long their contract was for, not because anything went wrong. Theoretically at least, they could have remained frozen for twice their natural life space."

"How does it work?" Misato asked.

"The process slows down all natural body functions by half," the doctor explained. "It does not completely halt them because that would kill the person."

"So if everything is lengthened like that," Misato began, "Asuka would have twelve years?"

"Correct," the doctor said. "The disease Ms. Sohryu has is become increasingly common and it is being studied right now. A cure is thought to be coming in at least eight years."

"So I'd only age four years?" Asuka asked. The doctor nodded. "What did the subjects say about it?"

"They said that it was like falling into a deep, dreamless sleep," the doctor said. "So far the only down side is the cost. It is extremely expensive."

"That isn't a problem. Just charge it to NERV," Misato said quickly. "So what do you think Asuka?"

"If it lets me live I'll do it," Asuka said.

"I wonder what Shinji will think," Misato said.

"Why would he care?" Asuka asked. "Stupid little boy."

(:Ten Years Later:)

"How are we doing on time?" Asuka heard someone ask. She tried to open her eyes, but everything remained dark. Slowly her eyes began to focus.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded as she spotted a man sitting next to her bed. She sat up and quickly realized that she was naked under her sheet. "Pervert!" She pulled back her fist and punched the man as hard as she could. It was like punching a wall covered in sandpaper. The man scowled at her and squeezed the cylinder strapped to his throat.

"She's awake," he said dryly. His head tilted slightly as he listened to someone through his earpiece. "Yeah that was her screaming. Affirmative." Asuka ignored him and looked around the room she was in. The only illumination came from a small red-tinted lantern on the table. In the dim illumination she could just make out what was in the rest of the room.

"Oh my God." Her eyes widened as she noticed a row of cryogenic pods up against one wall. One of them was open, but the others were what drew her attention. The clear plastic windows on the front of nine of the ten pods were oblique with a dark, oozing liquid and filled with holes. She quickly realized that the liquid was blood. It looked like someone had taken a gun and shot all the people in their pods through the windows.

"Can you move yet Ms. Sohryu?" the man beside her demanded. Asuka turned to look from the pods to the man.

"Did you kill them?" she demanded.

"The people in the pods?" the man asked.

"Yes them!" Asuka snapped.

"No," the man said. "Now get dressed." The man laid something on the bed and turned around. Asuka carefully got off the bed on the side opposite the man and looked at the clothes. They were gray and white urban camouflage BDUs. She frowned in distaste and quickly began to get dressed.

"Where are we?" Asuka demanded. "Are we still in the Tokyo-2 Hospital?"

"Affirmative," the man said. "Are you dressed?"

"Yeah," Asuka said. "I still need shoes though."

"They're boots at the foot of the bed," the man said. Asuka started forward and cursed as her foot landed in something slippery. For a moment she almost regained her balance and then she tumbled to the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Perfect," Asuka spat. She started to sit up when her eyes fell on a still form lying only inches away. It was a young man with a hole above his right eye and a large portion of the back of his skull missing. Asuka screamed and crawled backwards as fast as she could. She hit something and looked up. The man stared down at her. She had run into his legs.

"Them I killed," he said simply. Asuka turned back and noticed that there were dozens of bodies on the floor. Her eyes fell on the shoulder patch of the nearest man. She immediately recognized it as the UN flag. Her eyes turned back to the man. He was dressed in urban BDUs like her; only he was wearing a bulletproof vest crisscrossed with bandoliers and support harnesses. At first he look old, maybe early forties, but Asuka quickly realized that he was fairly young. He just looked older because of the stubble, blood, and dirt on his face. "Please put the boots on."

"Right." Asuka quickly turned away and grabbed the boots. She nearly threw up as she realized that there was blood staining her hands and the soles of her feet. She quickly pulled the boots on and stood up.

"You carry this," the man said as he handed the lantern to her and un-slung his assault rifle. "Follow me."

(:ii:)

"Did you really kill all those men back there?" Asuka asked as she followed the soldier. The halls were completely dark and the only light came from the lantern that the soldier had given her.

"Affirmative," the soldier answered. Asuka would have expected details from anyone else, but the soldier had stuck to his strict yes-or-not format. Any question not asked in that style was ignored.

"Why?" Asuka asked anyway. She was ignored. "Who do you work for?"

"NERV," the soldier answered, temporarily surprising Asuka. It was the first non-yes-or-no question that he had answered since they had met. 'But why would a NERV soldier kill soldiers from the UN?' she wondered. 'Doesn't NERV work for the UN?'

"Since when did NERV train soldiers?" Asuka asked, trying to start any kind of conversation to break the eerie silence of the apparently abandoned hospital. She was promptly ignored again. The soldier stopped suddenly and Asuka almost walked into him. He pushed open one of the doors lining the hallway and walked inside. Asuka followed him and found herself in the hospital's main stairwell. "We're on the third floor, right?"

"Affirmative," the soldier said. He squeezed the cylinder on his throat. "We're coming down." He quickly started down the stairs and Asuka had to move quickly to catch up.

"Any problems Captain?" someone hissed. Asuka nearly screamed as another soldier stepped out of the darkness and into the light of her lamp.

"No," the first soldier answered. "Come on," he hissed. Asuka turned and noticed that he was halfway down the stairs. She ran after him and almost tripped.

"You're a Captain?" she asked.

"Affirmative," the soldier answered. They reached the next landing.

"Everything's quiet Captain," another soldier said.

"Okay," the Captain said. They reached the bottom of the stairs and the Captain stopped. He tugged something from one of the pouches on his belt and clipped it to his helmet. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was a night vision device. "Turn out that light and put your hand on my shoulder." Asuka did as she was told. In the dark she heard the door leading to the lobby open and they started forward. A moment later the Captain's hand touched hers and they stopped. "How is everything down here Richey?"

"Good sir," a voice answered from the darkness.

"Everything's been quiet," another voice answered.

"Keep it that way," the Captain said coolly. He gripped Asuka's hand again and they began moving. The Captain led her away from the lobby's front and Asuka heard him knocking. Another door opened and Asuka was led inside. A red lantern flared on and Asuka found herself in a small back room with four soldiers, the captain, and a table. "What's happening El Tee?" the Captain asked. The largest soldier sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Bad things," he answered wearily

(:ii:)

Asuka watched as the Captain stared at the map that had been spread across the table. He and the El Tee had spent several minutes talking about how the LZ had been compromised. Apparently that was a very bad thing. "This must be the eighth time," the El Tee growled, his voice barely loud enough for Asuka to hear.

"Tenth," the Captain corrected absently. He circled an area on the map and straightened up. "Well?" The El Tee leaned over the map and whistled.

"That's a long jog through hostile territory," he commented. "You think she can make that in her condition?"

"You might as well ask her," the Captain said absently. He had already gone back to studying his map. The El Tee fixed Asuka in a penetrating glare.

"We have five miles to go to the next landing zone," he said simply. "Can you jog that?"

"I'll be fine," Asuka sneered angrily. Nobody accused _her_ of being weak. "You're just looking got a reason to stop so that you can rest." The El Tee's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Charming as ever Ms. Sohryu."

"What do you mean by that?" Asuka demanded. "Do I know you?"

"Children," the Captain said warningly. "Behave." The El Tee turned and moved to sit next to the Captain and leaned back in his chair.

"What now?"

"We call in the new plan to the Company," the Captain said.

"I really do get the feeling that they want us all to croak," the El Tee growled. "They keep sending us on these damned high risk missions knowing full well that a spy will let the Crusaders know."

"Don't argue with the Company," the Captain said simply. "They pay the bills and we do the work."

"Well a company trying to kill its employees may not be worth working for," El Tee growled.

"True," the Captain allowed. "Fieldy?"

"Sir?" one of the other three soldiers in the room asked.

"Get me an uplink," the Captain ordered smoothly. "They're going to want to know where to pick us up."

"Yes sir," the soldier answered as he lifted a heavy-looking, but compact radio backpack.

"Tell the rest of the men about the new plan," the Captain added. The El Tee nodded and squeezed the cylinder on his throat before he began to speak.

"You know," Asuka began, moving to stand in front of the table where the Captain was sitting. "You have yet to tell me just what the hell is going on."

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" the Captain asked as he placed his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers in front of his face.

"No," Asuka answered simply. She was suddenly struck by severe case of déjà vu.

"Good," the Captain said. "You'll stay that way until I am ordered to tell you otherwise." Asuka's face curled into a scowl.

"Asshole."

"Just figured that out?" the Captain asked.

"We have the Company's acknowledgement sir," the radio operator said. The Captain nodded tiredly.

"Not like they would have a better plan, eh sir?" another soldier said. He was another youngish man with but he had a dull red cross on the side of his helmet.

"Shut up Doc," the Captain said. "Let's get ready to pull up our stakes and get the hell out of Dodge."

(:ii:)

Asuka watched as the soldiers began to pack. In addition to the five soldiers who were in the backroom, four more had come in. The Captain had pulled a young female soldier aside and had designated her as Asuka's guardian. "Try this." Asuka took the helmet that she was being offered and pulled in on. "Is it better then the last time?" the woman asked.

"A lot," Asuka said as she buckled the chinstrap. "Thanks."

"No problem," the woman said. "Can I ask you something?"

"I guess," Asuka said as she buckled the side straps of her heavy bulletproof vest.

"Who are you?" the woman asked rather bluntly as she bowed down to inspect the buckles on Asuka's vest. "You must be someone really important if the Company's sending _us_ to find you."

"I'm Asuka Langely Sohryu," Asuka said proudly. "I'm the Second Child."

"The Eva pilot?" the woman asked in surprise. "No wonder Commander Fuyutsuki sent us."

"What happened to Commander Ikari?" Asuka asked.

"Gendo Ikari attempted to betray NERV and humanity," the woman said. "He was executed. As a matter of fact it was Captain who fire the shot."

"Oh," Asuka said quietly. "Why is everyone so surprised that you were sent to find me?" Asuka asked, trying to change the subject.

"We're the NERV First Special Forces Unit, Operation Detachment Genesis," the woman explained. "We're pretty much all mercenaries though. Most of us have extensive backgrounds in covert operations."

"That's enough information Hamilton," the Captain said warningly.

"Sorry sir," the woman said, looking slightly ashamed.

"Asshole," Asuka growled. The Captain showed absolutely no sign of hearing her. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Lance Corporal Jessica Hamilton," the woman said as she shook Asuka's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Show her how to use a pistol and a set of NVGs," the Captain added from where he was sitting.

"Yes sir," Jessica said quickly. Asuka thought it was rather obvious that she had a crush on the Captain. "Here." Asuka took the black goggles and stared at them questioningly. "They fit on this little rail," Jessica said as she pushed the large goggles on Asuka's helmet back and tugged down a small folding rail. She slid the night vision goggles on easily. "Then you just have to flick the switch here."

"Like this?" Asuka began.

"No," Jessica said quickly. "You'll blind yourself." Asuka's hand quickly moved away from the switch and Jessica took the goggles off. "Have you ever used a pistol before?"

"I've used a few in Germany," Asuka said. "I had combat training there."

"Well these pistols are pretty easy to figure out," Jessica said as she held out a small black pistol. "It's a Type-45 TACOM. There are eight rounds in each clip."

"It's a H&K USP45 Compact Tactical," Asuka said as she took the pistol. "I was trained with these."

"Oh," Jessica said. "Good. We actually call it a Tactical Compact so we can use the cool TACOM acronym." She reached into a pouch on her belt and fished out two clips. Asuka took them and tucked them into the pouch on her belt. She also slid the pistol into the holster on her right hip.

"Everyone ready?" the Captain asked as he stood up. There was a mumble of agreement and the Captain squeezed the cylinder on his throat. "Pierce? Any Crusaders around?"

"Crusaders?" Asuka whispered.

"The bad guys," Jessica explained.

"Good," the Captain said, obviously having gotten a positive answer. "Get down here. We're moving out."

(:ii:)

"How are you doing?" Jessica asked as she continued to jog by Asuka's side.

"I'm fine," Asuka panted as she tried to ignore the burning in her chest and legs. She had a feeling that even with the quick pace the squad was moving at she was slowing them down.

They had been jogging for almost twenty minutes and they probably could have covered more ground, but they were being careful to stay in the shadows. "How much further is it to the landing zone?"

"We're about halfway there," Jessica answered. "Just stay behind Richey. He's one of our SAW-men."

"SAW?" Asuka puffed.

"Squad Automatic Weapon," Jessica answered. "It's a light machinegun."

"You wouldn't think its so light if you had to carry it," the man in front of Asuka growled. Suddenly Jessica grabbed Asuka's vest and forced her against the wall they had been running next to.

"What?" Asuka began in bewilderment, but Jessica's hand clapped over her lips tightly. Out of the greenish haze down the road a massive pickup truck came into sight through Asuka's NVGs. She watched in amazement as it drove past the small group of soldiers and disappeared around the corner. "What was that?"

"A Ford F-350 with a fucking Ma Deuce on the back," the SAW-man hissed.

"Don't worry," Jessica said cheerfully. "They shoot as bad as they look." The soldiers began to stand and Asuka followed their example. "We better get going before something bad happens," Jessica said. There was a muffled crack and Asuka looked around for the source of the noise.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, turning to glance at Jessica. "Jessica?" There was a small black hole in the center of her NVG-illuminated helmet. For a second Jessica just stood there and then she fell straight back without a twitch,

(:ii:)

"Jessica!"

"Move!" Asuka felt something jerk her sharply, almost throwing her at an open door. The SAW-man grabbed her by the front of her vest and pushed her in. The Captain staggered in a moment later dragging Jessica. "Doc!" The man with the red cross on his helmet quickly hurried to kneel beside Jessica. He peeled off one of his gloves and pressed his fingers against her neck. After a second his face fell, but he quickly moved on to the next wounded soldier. Asuka carefully pulled off Jessica's NVGs and closed her friend's wide eyes. Suddenly a low thunderous rumble replaced the pops of the soldiers' assault rifles.

"It's the fucking Ma Deuce!" one of the soldiers bellowed. Asuka could only watch in shock as bullets punched through the building's brick front. The Captain shoved her roughly to the ground and threw himself at one ofthe building's two shattered windows. He raised his assault rifle and emptied the clip out the window. He pulled a gray cylinder from his vest.

"Cover your eyes!" he tossed the grenade out the window and Asuka shoved his face into her arms in an attempt to shield herself from the blinding light. "Alright," the Captain's calm voice said over the occasional shots from the sniper at the window. Asuka looked up and pulled off her NVGs. There was enough light from the fire outside to the window to see in. "What's our count Doc?"

"Two dead," the man said. "Hamilton and Ryan. Three more are wounded, one seriously."

"Shit." There was a long pause before anyone spoke again. Suddenly Asuka felt someone rest a hand on her shoulder. The Captain kneeled beside her and glanced at Jessica's body for a moment. "Loosing a friend is always hard," he said finally. "But I'm down three soldiers and I need all the help I can get." He pried Jessica's assault rifle out of her grip and offered it to Asuka. She stared at it and her eyes widened momentarily when she saw blood on the rifle's grip. The Captain must have noticed because his gloved hand quickly wiped it away.

"I'll do it," Asuka said as she cautiously took the rifle.

"Alright," the Captain said. "Its set on two-round burst. That means it will fire two bullets every time you pull the trigger. It will kick some, but just aim it and squeeze the trigger."

"Okay," Asuka said quietly.

"So what's the plan?" the El Tee asked.

"I'm going to call the Company," the Captain said. "Let's see if we can bring a few H-Jets down on their positions."

"They'd have to destroy the entire building across the street," the sniper called as he fired again.

"They can do that," the Captain said. "Fieldy? Get me a link."

"I'm on it," the radio operator said.

"We'll also need a medivac," the medic said. "These guys can't make it far in the shape they're in." The Captain nodded in agreement and took the offered radio handset.

(:ii:)

Asuka looked around the front of the building. She, the Captain, the radio operator, and one of the SAW-men had stayed in the front room while the rest of the team waited by the backdoor for the medivac. "Sir," he radio operator called. "The H-Jets are in place and awaiting orders."

"Okay," the Captain said. "You done yet Richey?" The young SAW-man nodded and patted the claymore mine he had just set.

"As soon as that door opens this little baby will blow those assholes a new one!" he yelled over the gunshots from the building across the street.

"Go back with the others!" the Captain yelled. The SAW-man picked up his light machinegun and quickly moved towards the back of the building. The Captain pulled a small, boxy device off of his vest. "Tell them I'm using an infrared strobe to mark the target!" The radio operator nodded and quickly relayed the message. The Captain stood up and hurled the device out the window.

"They have acquired the target and they are beginning their attack run!" the radio operator yelled. Asuka watched in amazement as two massive, black VTOLs swept in low and slow and began firing. The building across the street was reduced to rubble in seconds under the hail of high-powered machineguns and rockets.

"Let's go!" the Captain yelled. Asuka nodded and pulled on her NVGs as she jogged through the small building to join the other soldiers.

"The medivac is here!" someone yelled as a third VTOL swept in low. The soldiers immediately began to file out through the broken door. Captain shoved Asuka out into the night. He ran next to her carrying Jessica's body.

"Look out!" Asuka pivoted and brought up her assault rifle. To her shock a young teenager stumbled out of the darkness. He was cradling a massive assault weapon in his frail arms. The Captain muscled her aside and fired. The powerful rounds from his large rifle hit the young boy and sent him tumbling backwards in a spray of blood. Asuka was pulled onto the VTOL by one of the crew chiefs and the Captain was similarly helped. The door gunner had brought his large three-barreled weapon to bear and was firing at the people swarming the roof of the building that the soldiers had been hiding in. Asuka glanced down and saw that only the El Tee was lumbered towards them with an injured soldier slung over his shoulder. Suddenly he pitched over and sprawled across the ground.

"They're dead!" the door gunner yelled.

"Hold it!" the Captain bellowed, the VTOL was already ascending. "Fuckers!" Suddenly he simply disappeared. Asuka shoved her way to the open door and saw the Captain hobbling towards the El Tee's body.

"Get back there!" she screamed as she aimed her assault rifle at the pilots. The Captain had saved her life and she wasn't going to watch him die.

"What the fuck are you doing!" the first door gunner yelled as he started to draw a pistol from his vest. Asuka never even saw the medic move. One moment the crew chief was standing and the next he was lying on the floor of the VTOL clutching his bleeding face. The medic stood over him and slid a pair of brass knuckles into his vest.

"You heard the woman!" he yelled as he brought his pistol around to aim at the downed crew chief. The VTOL began descending almost instantaneously. Asuka turned and saw the Captain still crouched over the two bodies. His assault rifle, probably empty by then, was slung over his shoulder and he was firing at the approaching enemies with his pistol. The radio operator took the door gun's controls and opened fire. The medic dropped out of the VTOL and moved to help the Captain. He grabbed one of the downed soldiers and the Captain began dragging the El Tee's body. The last crew chief grabbed the body and someone dragged the Captain in as another soldier slammed the side door.

"Doc!" someone yelled. "Get over here. The Captain is seriously fucked up!"

(:ii:)

Asuka watched as the Captain kneeled down next to the El Tee. The medic finally managed to cover the hole in the larger man's chest and he grinned weakly at the Captain. "You don't look the good Touji," the Captain said. Asuka stared at the man in shock. He was definitely the largest of the three stooges.

"And you look like shit," Touji shot back. "Shit full of holes."

"You're in bad shape," the medic agreed. "I should really. . ."

"Give me a minute," the Captain interrupted. Touji chuckled and gasped in pain. He took a deep shuddering breath and stared at the Captain.

"Listen to me," he said slowly. "Take care of Hikari."

"Don't worry," the Captain said. "You'll be there to do it. Just hold on."

"You never lied to us before," Touji said. "Don't start now." The Captain's head lowered. "You have to take care of her. You hear me Shinji?"

"Of course," the Captain answered.

"I always was a little jealous that you were with Hikari," the larger man said. "I guess I should have opened my big mouth sooner, eh?"

"Really," the Captain said with an annoyed shake of his head. "Just hold on a little longer." Suddenly Touji's body seemed to slump and his head fell to the ground. "Touji! God damn you Suzuhara wake up!"

"Its no use," the medic said tiredly. "He's been shot in the lungs. I'm amazed he could still talk." Shinji reached out and slowly closed the larger man's eyes. "Now its your turn sir," the medic said as he began to unfasten Shinji's bandoliers and his vest to reveal his blood-stained BDU blouse. He looked up and Asuka stared at his cobalt blue eyes.

"Hi Shinji."

"Hello Asuka."

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. Just tidying up a little.


	2. Chapter 02: Getting Reacquainted

I own nothing. This story is set in an alternate universe. There will be OOC. You have been warned.

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Two: Getting Reacquainted

Asuka watched as the medic changed the IV in Shinji's arm. The man groaned a little, but didn't wake up. "That'll keep him out until we get back to base."

"We'll be arriving at the Company's base in ten minutes Miss Sohryu," the woman next to Asuka called over the VTOL's engines. Asuka nodded and glanced at the assault rifle in her hands. She hadn't let go of it since Shinji had given it to her. "Miss Sohryu!" the woman called. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure," Asuka said as she carefully laid her rifle down.

"Where do you know the Captain from?" the woman asked.

"I lived with him before I was frozen," Asuka asked.

"Well the mission specs said you'd been frozen since 2016," the woman said. "That's ten years."

"Ten years," Asuka said sadly. "The world has changed for ten years without me."

"So what was he like?" the woman asked.

"Calm down Lopez," the medic said. "She's had a long day."

"I'm fine," Asuka said. "So you want to know what Shinji was like when he was a teenager?"

"Was he like that?" the woman asked, jerking her thumb at Shinji's still form.

"Hell no," Asuka said with a laugh. "He was really shy. He would blush whenever Misato teased him."

"Misato Katsuragi?" the medic asked. "Did he live with her too?"

"Yeah," Asuka said. "We all lived together."

"What?" the woman asked. "Sounds like Captain had some wild teenage years."

"Misato was our guardian!" Asuka exclaimed as she felt her cheeks burn. "And NERV made us live together."

"Why would the Company boss around Captain when he was sixteen?" the medic wondered.

"We're landing," the pilot called back. "If anyone cares."

(:ii:)

"Get the wounded off first!" Asuka watched as a pair of medics lifted Shinji's body and put him on a stretcher. She glanced at the floor and felt sick. The cold metal was covered in blood.

"Come with me!" Asuka glanced up and saw that it was the woman speaking with her. She grabbed Asuka's arm and led her through the crowd of medics. Once they were through the woman let go and Asuka followed after her.

"Where are we going?"

"We're heading to the hospital wing," the woman said. "We'll see what the white coats can do for you."

"What's your name?" Asuka asked rather bluntly.

"First Sergeant Maria Lopez," the woman said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Miss. Sohryu."

"Same here," Asuka said. They stepped out of the large hangar and into a crowded hallway. Asuka couldn't help but notice that the other people seemed to get out of Maria's way quickly, maybe it was the massive assault rifle she carried. "What's been happening since I was frozen?" Asuka asked over the background noise.

"I'm not sure that I'm at liberty to discuss that Miss Sohryu," Maria answered. She opened a large door and walked in. "Hey Doc!" Asuka turned and noticed a tall Indian man walking towards them.

"Is this her?" he asked impatiently.

"That's her," Maria said. "Here's all the information that Captain copied down from her medical records." Asuka stared at the small black notebook as it was passed from soldier to doctor. There was a name printed on it in Kanji, but Asuka could only make out the first part. 'Shinji,' she thought. 'Shinji. . .' She wasn't sure, but the last part didn't look like Ikari. The doctor leafed through the notebook and nodded.

"Follow me please."

(:ii:)

"So how are you feeling Miss Sohryu?" Asuka glared at the Indian doctor and rubbed her arm.

"So all you needed to do was give me a bunch of shots?" she asked. "That seems kind of anticlimactic."

"It's gene therapy," the man said. Asuka could hear mild exasperation in his voice. "Those serums contained bits of healthy genes. They will repair the damaged genes in your body."

"So the disease I had was genetic?" Asuka asked.

"Yes," the doctor said. "It was a recessive trait. Both of your parents were apparently carriers. The Second Impact caused a mutation of the genes of some people. You were just unfortunate enough to have two of them for your parents."

"Okay," Asuka snapped. "I get it." To her surprise the man chuckled. He disposed of the used needle and stood up.

"Quite a temper," he commented. "Now if you'll just wait here, someone will come and take you to either the Commander or Sub-Commander."

"Actually," Asuka began. She couldn't get the thought of Shinji's bloody form out of her mind. She needed to make sure that he was all right. "I was wondering if I could see a certain soldier. He should have just come in."

"I don't see why not," the doctor said. "What's his name?"

"Shinji Ikari," Asuka answered.

"The Third Child?" the doctor asked in surprise. "I'm sorry Miss Sohryu, but he disappeared about eight years ago and hasn't been heard from since."

"But I just saw him," Asuka argued. "He's a Captain. That's his notebook for Christ's sake!" The doctor glanced at the notebook lying on the table.

"That doesn't belong to Shinji Ikari," he said. "That belongs to Captain Shinji Nagisa. You must have been mistaken."

"Maybe," Asuka admitted. "But I'd like to see him anyway." She knew that the Captain had been Shinji. He must have changed his name. The doctor glanced at his watch and shrugged.

"He should be out of surgery by now," he said. "You can ask one of the nurses which recovery room he's in."

(:ii:)

"Who are you?" Asuka demanded as she glared at the brown-haired woman sitting by Shinji's bedside.

"Who the hell are you?" the woman retorted angrily.

"I," Asuka began, "am Asuka Langley Sohryu!" Any further yelling was cut off as the brown-haired woman grabbed Asuka in a tight hug.

"Oh my God!" she said as she held Asuka at arm length. "I thought you were dead."

"Hikari?" Asuka asked, suddenly feeling dizzy. She sat down rather heavily and stared at her old friend.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Asuka clutched her head in her hands. To her the last time she had seen Hikari was the party that had been held a few hours before she was frozen. She looked up at the smiling woman and could just barely recognize her as the young class representative.

"Did you hear about Touji?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah," Hikari said sadly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Ryan told me what happened."

"Ryan is the medic, right?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah," Hikari said. "And he's also the squad's new second-in-command. He was the junior officer, but he just got promoted." Asuka's eyes widened slightly in surprise at that sudden revelation. 'The stooge was their second in command?' she wondered. Of course it made sense seeing who the squad leader was.

"So how long will he be stuck in here?"

"Not very long," Hikari said. "A day at the most."

"But he was shot!" Asuka exclaimed.

"He has a lot more problems then just that," Hikari said as she picked up a clipboard. "He was shot twice in the chest, once in the abdomen, and once in the left thigh. He also managed to fracture both ankles, five ribs, and break his left arm rather badly.

"How can he be up and moving after that?" Asuka asked.

"NERV is extremely understaffed," Hikari explained. "We've had to develop whole new ways of treating injuries. We can't afford to loose anyone, especially not a seasoned veteran like Shinji."

"You mean you can heal broken bones in a few hours?" Asuka asked in amazement.

"It's a calcium synthesis," Hikari explained. "He'll be tender, but he'll be fine."

"Got the tender part right," a new voice growled. Asuka turned and watched in shock and Shinji sat up. He groaned in pain and clutched his left arm. "All these years," he muttered. "Never gets any easier." Asuka watched in surprise as Hikari wrapped her arms around Shinji. He managed to give her an awkward hug before pushing her away. "How's my squad?"

"No one else died," Hikari said sadly. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "By the way, Sub-Commander wants to see you both." Shinji nodded and slowly swung his legs off of the hospital bed. "I brought you some new clothes," Hikari added, nodding towards a pile of cloth sitting on one of the bedside chairs.

"Thanks," Shinji grumbled as he started to take off his hospital shirt.

"What are you doing?" Asuka shrieked.

"Changing," the man growled in annoyance as he pulled off his shirt to reveal his heavily bandaged, but very muscular chest. Asuka turned around quickly and tried to fight down the blush that had been rising on her cheeks. "Come on. We're going to see the Sub-Commander."

"Wonderful," Asuka said as she turned around. "I'll see you later Hikari."

"Count on it," the other woman said with a smile.

(:ii:)

"So, did Hikari date that stooge?" Asuka asked as she followed Shinji down another winding hallway. He made pretty good time for someone who had a bad limp and was wearing a heavy brace.

"They dated a little after you were frozen," Shinji said simply. "It didn't work out."

"So," Asuka began awkwardly. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Affirmative," Shinji said calmly. For some reason knowing that the Captain was Shinji gave Asuka the courage to press on.

"Who?" she asked.

"Hikari." With that the conversation died away completely. Shinji stopped suddenly and Asuka almost walked into him again. He pushed one of the doors lining the hallway open and stepped inside. Asuka followed after him and found herself in a small room with a young woman behind the desk.

"The Sub-Commander is expecting you," the woman behind the desk said as she quickly busied herself. Asuka could easily spot the slight red color in her cheeks. 'What is wrong with these people?' she wondered. 'First it was Jessica and now her. Don't these women know that it's just Shinji?' She glanced at Shinji and decided to take that back. In ten years he had grown to about six feet flat. He still looked a little skinny, but his exposed forearms rippled with muscle. His face had also become more angular and there was a deep scar on his left cheekbone. That and his serious gaze gave him a very serious and dangerous air that he seemed to wear with pride. Shinji pushed the door on the other side of the room open and stepped inside.

"What are you waiting for?" he demanded. Asuka glared at him and quickly stepped into the room. "Captain Shinji Nagisa reporting as ordered ma'am." 'Ma'am?' Asuka wondered. She turned to look at the person walking around the room's desk.

"Misato!" She grabbed her guardian in a tight hug and stepped back to look at her. She had barely changed at all, except for a few gray streaks in her long raven hair.

"At ease Captain." Asuka glanced at Shinji and watched as his tense posture relaxed and he rolled his shoulders. "How are you feeling Shinji?"

"As good as can be expected," Shinji said.

"I heard you lost three men today," Misato said sadly. "I'd like to offer my apologies."

"There's no reason for you to apologize," Shinji said. "I am their leader in the field and they are my responsibility."

"You shouldn't take the blame," Misato said.

"Who else is there to blame?" Shinji asked rhetorically.

"So who was it?" Misato asked after a moment of silence.

"First Lieutenant Suzuhara, Sergeant Yamata, and Lance Corporal Hamilton," Shinji said. "I need two new rifleman and a breacher."

"I have a few candidates for you to choose from," Misato said. "But our supply of recruits is slacking off."

"I see," Shinji said. "Not too many people willing to work with the destroyers of the world, eh?"

"I also have a formal complaint lodged by the flight crew that picked you up," Misato said. "They are claiming that you're people assault them."

"I take full responsibility," Shinji said.

"Of course you do," Misato said. "You were up for Major again. I'll just cancel your promotion. That'll keep those chopper heads happy."

"Good," Shinji said. "I'll submit a report later today. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important places to go to."

"The bar?" Misato asked.

"The bar," Shinji said calmly.

"And then to Hikari's quarters?" Misato pressed.

"Yes ma'am," Shinji said.

"Very well," Misato said. "Dismissed." Shinji saluted and turned to walk out. Asuka watched as the door closed.

"He's sleeping with Hikari?" she demanded after a moment.

"They're dating pretty heavily," Misato said. "There's even a pool going around about how long it'll take Shinji to propose." She grinned tiredly and leaned against her desk. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

(:ii:)

"So after the Third Impact everyone was fighting?" Asuka asked.

"Yes," Misato said. "Everyone tried to take over the world. Shinji left that same year and became a mercenary. He fought for whoever paid more."

"Spineless Shinji?" Asuka asked in surprise.

"He changed after you were frozen," Misato said. "He just closed off and acted like his father."

"So the Third Impact happened two years after I was frozen and Shinji just left?" Asuka asked.

"That's right," Misato said. "I didn't see him for six years after that."

"So he just showed up?" Asuka asked.

"Something like that," Misato said. "Seven years after the Third Impact happened a group of soldiers began to attack NERV."

"Why?" Asuka asked.

"They're religious fanatics," Misato said. "They believe that by destroying us God's favor will fall upon them. It's pretty much your standard crusade out to punish the heathens."

"So what happened with Shinji?" Asuka asked.

"He showed up in 2024 with a new name," Misato said. "No one except for me and his friends recognized him."

He's only been here for two years?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah," Misato said. "He's certainly made himself our most valuable asset quickly, eh?"

"So what happened after he came back?" Asuka asked.

"We were desperate for new soldiers and he enlisted," Misato said. "The first years of fighting the Crusaders awas pretty rough. That year Commander Ikari attempted to initiate a Forth Impact that would unfold in his favor. His attempt was ruined and he tried to set the Geo-Front to self destruct."

"What happened?" Asuka asked.

"I'm getting to that," Misato said in exasperation. "Now stop interrupting."

"Sorry."

"So Shinji found out about it," Misato began. "He also found out that the main door to the Commander's office was blockaded. So he found a way to get through the ventilation system. He crawled about a mile through freezing cold pipes. He got the drop on Commander Ikari, but the old man still got the first shot."

"The scar on Shinji's face?" Asuka guessed. Misato nodded. It was obvious that she enjoyed telling this story to someone who had never heard it.

"If you look close then you can see a little half circle punched out of the upper cartilage in his ear," Misato added. "Anyway. Shinji got hit, but he fired too. He hit the old man three times in the face with a .45-caliber pistol. Of course Ikari died on the spot. Then Shinji opened the barricade and a few programmers got in. They managed to stop the count down and save the whole base."

"So Shinji killed his father?" Asuka asked. Jessica had mentioned that, but Asuka hadn't made the link between what she said and Shinji at the time.

"He did," Misato said with a nod. "But the old man had managed to leak almost all the classified material we had. That includes the names and appearances of the Eva pilots."

"So that's why the Crusaders came after me?" Asuka asked.

"Those men in the hospital weren't Crusaders," Misato said. "They're Saviors. Before the Third Impact they were an international special operations team under UN jurisdiction. They specialized mainly in counter-terrorism. After the Third Impact they came here in 2024 to make sure that we can never do it again. They're the reason why our casualties spiked."

"If they're counter-terrorism soldiers," Asuka began, "then why are they working with the Crusaders?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Misato said. "We were lucky that Shinji got here in time to organize our own special forcers team before we were completely destroyed."

"He organized your special forces team?" Asuka asked.

"One of them," Misato said. "They're called the Genesis Force. They're probably the second best special operations group in existence right now. They specialize in everything."

"What do you mean by everything?" Asuka asked.

"I mean everything," Misato said. "They can conduct any operation you can thing of. Their real specialty is causing chaos though. They take special pride in their assassination, sabotage, and covert operations abilities."

"I want to join them," Asuka said. She noticed how Misato's eyebrow raised slightly. "I'm an Eva pilot so those guys out there would probably blame me above all others, right?"

"They do," Misato said. "Thanks to that bastard Ikari."

"And the rest of the world is in ruins," Asuka said. "So there's no real point in leaving."

"True," Misato said. "It's not going to be easy though. Genesis are very picky on who they even let attend boot camp. Only about three percent are actually NERV employees. The other ninety-seven percent are mercenaries with previous special forces training."

"I'm going to make it," Asuka said.

"Someone as stubborn as you could really be a real asset to the soldiers," Misato said.

"Is that an insult?" Asuka demanded angrily.

"No," Misato said. "I'm not going to try and discourage you from enlisting. I'm loosing soldiers at a faster rate then I can get new ones. Even if you fail the Genesis training then you'll be a commissioned NERV officer."

"I'm not going to fail the Genesis training," Asuka said. "I'm going to pass it."

"We'll see. I'll tell Shinji to talk to you about it."

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. That's it. Ta-fucking-da.


	3. Chapter 03: Discussions

I own nothing. This story is set in an alternate universe. There will be OOC. You have been warned.

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Three: Discussions

"This place is amazing," Asuka said in awe as she looked around the officer's lounge. She picked up her glass of water and sighed happily. Across from her Shinji put back a glass of brandy like it was a shot.

"I guess," he said with a look of distaste as he rubbed his freshly clean-shaven chin. Asuka took a moment to look him over. He was wearing a formal NERV uniform. The uniform was a pair of pressed black pants, a crisp red button down shirt, a black tie, and a spotless black jacket with silver buttons, military ribbons over the left breast pocket, and a black name plate with 'Nagisa' in white over his right breast pocket. Asuka couldn't help but notice that he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Do you come here often?"

"Negative," Shinji answered. He picked up another glass of brandy and sipped it carefully.

"Then where do you normally go?" Asuka pressed. She was not going to let him fall into the old yes-or-no format.

"I usually go to the NCO lounge," Shinji said.

"Why?" Asuka asked. She couldn't understand why someone wouldn't want to be at the richly decorated officer's lounge.

"They have better booze." That made Asuka raise an eyebrow. Of all the things she thought this new Shinji was; she hadn't expected him to be an alcoholic. Then she remembered a message that Misato had asked her to pass on to Shinji.

"Misato says that your squad has a group promotion tomorrow."

"Blood money," Shinji growled quietly. He tugged at his collar and brushed the black combination cap sitting next to him on the table.

"So you're going out with Hikari?" Asuka winced. She had been planning on coercing it out of him, but that just sounded jealous.

"Affirmative," Shinji said coldly. Asuka winced again. She had deserved that.

"Why don't we just go to the enlisted lounge?" she asked peaceably.

"Okay," Shinji said as he pulled on his combination cover and tossed a wad of yen onto the table. "Let's get going."

(:ii:)

"So this is the NCO lounge," Asuka said as she looked around the large room. It was at least twice as big as the officer's lounge, but it was about four times as crowded. There were a number of booths along one wall, but most of the soldiers were either dancing to the loud techno music or at the bar.

"This is it," Shinji said. Asuka thought that he looked slightly pleased as he looked around the room. "Let's grab a booth." He took her hand and led her quickly through the dancing crowd to the booths. Asuka sat down and watched as Shinji did the same. "So I heard that you were planning on joining the Genesis." His voice was low, but it carried perfectly over the loud music.

"Yeah," Asuka said. "And there's nothing you can do or say that will stop me."

"Wrong," Shinji said simply. "There are many things that I can do to stop you, but I won't."

"Why not?" Asuka asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Because I don't give a damn," Shinji said smoothly. He turned slightly in his seat and waved at someone.

"You don't care?" Asuka asked. 'Why doesn't he care?' she wondered. 'I could be killed for Christ's sake!'

"I need all the soldiers I can get," Shinji said. "You heard Misato. Our stream of new blood is slowing. That may not sound too bad, but we were only getting about ten new soldiers a week. Of that only three even tried for Genesis. If you pass the boot camp then I have no doubt that you will be a great asset to the unit." Asuka felt herself swell with pride.

"Damn right I'm going to be an asset to your unit," she said with a smirk.

"Oh my God!" Asuka jumped in surprise and turned to face the young man who had appeared at their table. "You're an officer!"

"Funny," Shinji said. "Now go get a glass of water and my usual smart ass."

"I'm going," the young man muttered. "Damn Genesis have no sense of humor."

"Move your ass!" Shinji roared, making Asuka, the young man, and about twenty people around them jump. The young man practically sprinted away through the crowd. "Slacker."

"So you said you needed to talk to me when you asked me out," Asuka said. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You joining Genesis," Shinji said.

"I thought you didn't care," Asuka said in confusion.

"I don't," he said simply.

"Then why do you want to talk to me about it?" Asuka demanded. She was confused and that was starting to piss her off.

"He's talking to you because I asked him to." Asuka turned and watched as a brown-haired woman moved out of the crowd to stand by the table.

"Hikari?"

(:ii:)

"Could you move over?" Asuka quickly slid over and let her friend sit down. "Trust me on this. You may look like an adult, but you're still a teenager."

"You're just going to piss her off talking like that," Shinji said.

"I've seen what war does to teenagers," Hikari continued, ignoring Shinji's dry comment. "I don't want to see that happen to you."

"I'm twenty-six years old," Asuka said, feeling her temper rise. "That's old enough to do whatever I want."

"Actually," Shinji said. "You're physical body is about twenty one years old and your mental age is still sixteen." Before Asuka could retort the waiter had come back and set a large brown bottle, an empty glass, and a glass filled with water on the table. Shinji twisted the bottle's cap off with an easy move of his wrist. He filled the empty glass with the amber liquid and shot it down easily.

"Wow." There had to be at least six shot glasses in that one cup. Shinji brought the cup back down to the table. He must have noticed her rapt attention. He filled the glass with a small amount and nudged it her way.

"Want some?"

"Shinji," Hikari said in a warning tone. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm fine," Asuka said as she snatched up the glass and shot back the burning liquid. She immediately began coughing.

"Good stuff huh?" Shinji asked as he took the glass back and filled it up again. Asuka grabbed her glass of water and drank some quickly.

"Hey Captain." Asuka turned and saw Maria standing at the edge of their table. "What's with the monkey suit?"

"Nothing," Shinji said as he shrugged his uniform's coat off and loosened his tie and cuffs.

"So what are you three doing?" Maria continued.

"We're trying to convince Asuka not to join Genesis," Hikari said. Maria glanced at Shinji, but he just shrugged and sipped at the liquor in his glass.

"You know," she said suddenly. "If you're just going to nurse that, then you better give it to someone who knows what to do with it." She snatched Shinji's glass and shot it back. Asuka watched in amusement as she began coughing too. "What the hell is that?"

"New stuff," Shinji said with a small smirk. "Pretty good."

"Yeah," Maria croaked. "Come on." Asuka watched as the First Sergeant tugged her superior officer out of his seat.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to let them have their girl-to-girl chat," Maria said. "Now let's dance."

"Why me?" Shinji asked. Asuka had to laugh at his tone.

"So why are you so against me joining Genesis?" Asuka asked.

"Because this is a real war," Hikari said. "You won't be fighting massive monsters inside your own monster. You'll be fighting and killing real people and the scars you'll be getting are real too."

"I wasn't exactly skating through the Angel Wars," Asuka said angrily.

(:ii:)

"So are you two done talking?" Asuka glanced up as Shinji and Maria slid into the seat across from her. "We think we may have a good solution," Maria said proudly.

"What is it?" Asuka asked. She felt bad and wasn't in the mood for someone as overly cheerful as the First Sergeant.

"Officer candidate school begins in one week," Shinji said, his tone neutral. "As of right now you're too late to enroll. You're going to live with Maria for that week. If you can live like us then I'll pull some strings. How does that sound?"

"I guess," Hikari said tiredly. "Can you really get her enrolled in OCS that late?"

"Oh come on ma'am," Maria said chidingly. "This is the great and powerful Captain Nagisa. He has more say about how things are run down here then Sub-Commander Katsuragi."

"And if all else fails then blackmail always works," Shinji said. Asuka noticed a tiny smirk on his lips.

"It's good having famous friends," Hikari said, a trace of humor in her voice. "Or really conniving ones at least."

"That reminds me," Shinji began. "We have squad promotions tomorrow."

"How does the word 'conniving' remind you of promotions?" Maria asked. Shinji just ignored her question and sipped at his glass. "Oh well. I'm going to be a Gunny again!"

"Don't worry," Shinji deadpanned. "You'll always be a snobby little Private to me." Asuka had to laugh at the sour look on Maria's face.

"You're just such a sweetheart," she said sarcastically.

"You'd be amazed," Hikari said. Shinji ignored them and rolled up his sleeve to check his watch.

"Its about that time ladies and Sergeant." He stood up and picked up his jacket and cover.

(:ii:)

"What do you think?"

"I like it," Asuka said as she looked around her new quarters and grinned. The room was just big enough for two beds and a dresser, but it was still fairly nice.

"These are the best quarters," Maria said happily. "The showers are just down the hallway and most of the squad lives fairly close." Someone knocked on the door and Maria quickly opened it. Shinji stepped into the doorframe, the room wasn't big enough for him to step inside, and set a rather large black bag down.

"Compliments of the Sub-Commander," he said in explanation. "So how are you settling in?"

"It's great," Asuka said as she stretched out on her bed.

"Alright," Shinji said. "I have to go now." He turned to leave, but Maria grabbed his wrist.

"Hey Captain."

"Yes?" Shinji asked.

"Why didn't you ever tell us that you lived with the Second Child and the Sub-Commander?" Maria asked. Shinji's gaze caught Asuka's, but he looked more weary then angry.

"You never asked." In the blink of an eye he had disappeared from the doorframe and the door was swinging shut.

"I hate it when he does that," Maria growled as she sat on her own bed. "So what's in there?"

"Some BDUs, a towel, and a pair of combat boots," Asuka said simply. Not exactly her idea of high fashion.

"Well wasn't that nice," Maria said as she opened the wardrobe and pulled out a pair a towel. "Now how about a nice hot shower?"

"That sounds really good," Asuka said as she shoved a pair of BDUs aside and pulled out a fluffy emerald towel. "Is Shinji always like that?"

"He'll loosen up around you when you become Genesis," Maria said simply. "Now let's get going."

(:ii:)

"Were you serious when you said that Captain was shy?" Maria asked as they walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Yeah," Asuka said with a snort. "It was utterly pathetic."

"You loved it," Maria cut in with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I did not," Asuka said in surprise. "He was pathetic."

"Sure," Maria drawled out. Asuka pushed open the door and came face-to-face with a young blue-haired man.

"Pervert!" Before he could say anything Asuka pulled back a fist and slammed it into his jaw. Asuka watched in satisfaction as the young man crumpled to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Asuka turned to see Shinji jogging down the hall. He glanced at the young man. "Lieutenant Levant? Okay, what happened?" He sounded absolutely exasperated.

"I have no clue," Maria answered as she kneeled to check the young man's jaw. "Lieutenant?"

"Levant!" Shinji barked sharply, making Asuka jump. The young man's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling. "What happened?"

"There was red," the young man said dreamily. "And then there was pain. Why am I on the floor?"

"It was a misunderstand Lieutenant," Shinji said as he practically picked the young man up and set him on his feet. "Go see the white coats, okay?" The blue-haired man continued to wobble slightly. "Levant?" Shinji snapped. "Hear me? Go see the white coats, now!"

"Yes sir," the blue haired man said quickly. He turned and began to walk, somewhat unstably, down the hall.

"I'm lost," Maria said. Shinji favored her with an annoyed glare.

"She's a teenagers worked here in 2016," he said slowly. Maria's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh," she said. "So she wouldn't know about the shortage of space and the integrated showers. I'm going to go apologize to the Lieutenant."

"And take the redhead with you," Shinji called in annoyance.

(:ii:)

"Get up!"

"Go away," Asuka groaned as she rolled over. "It's too early to wake up."

"Remember the deal," Maria said. "You think Captain is going to pull strings if you can't even get out of bed on time?" Asuka groaned angrily and slowly rolled out of her bed.

"What time is it?"

"Oh-four-thirty," Maria said. "Now come on. I bet everyone else is already up."

"You're right there Sergeant," a muffled voice said from behind the closed door. "Are you ladies planning on attending breakfast or should I just have then send it to you in bed?"

"We're coming Captain," Maria said, her voice betraying some nervousness. "Get dressed before he gets really annoyed."

"What's he going to do?" Asuka asked as she quickly dressed in a pair of her new urban BDUs.

"You'll find out if you make it to Genesis training," Maria said. She pushed the door open and they stepped out into the hall.

"Well I was about to give up on the two of you," Shinji said in annoyance.

"Why are the halls so empty?" Asuka asked as they began to walk. "Shouldn't there be more people up?"

"No," Shinji said. "Revelry is at five."

"You woke me up half an hour before I had to get up?" Asuka asked. She could feel her temper rising again.

"If you do go into the Genesis training program then you'll have to wake up at four normally," Shinji said. "We just get up early now so we don't have to wait for chow."

"He said normally because that's not taking into account all the surprise combat drills at two in the mourning, or the fire watches, or the. . ."

"Enough Sergeant," Shinji said. "We are not trying to frighten her away."

"I thought we were," Maria said in confusion. She suddenly broke into a broad grin. "Just kidding."

"About the wake up calls?" Asuka asked.

"No," Shinji answered dryly. "About the scaring you away part."

"You mean they actually do that?" Asuka asked in surprise.

"Of course," Shinji said. "I designed the program after all."

"The program is a reflection of his inner self," Maria said. "It's completely twisted and sadistic."

"Sergeant," Shinji said calmly.

"I'm not going to apologize for saying that," Maria said. "It's this Sergeant's personal opinion."

"Very well."

(:ii:)

"This place is huge," Asuka said as she looked around the NERV cafeteria.

"Well the Company needs to feed its employees," Shinji said.

"Why do you people keep mentioning 'the Company'?" Asuka asked.

"It's what we call NERV," Maria explained as she led them into the food line. "The higher ups are executives, medics are white coats, and we're operators."

"Are all soldiers operators?" Asuka asked.

"No," Maria said. "Only Genesis are operators. Demons are agents and normal soldiers are apes. Do you understand?"

"What's a Demon?" Maria almost fell over in shock and Shinji began coughing, trying to cover a laugh. Asuka grabbed a platter and followed Maria towards a table where the only other people were. Asuka looked at their faces and recognized all of them as Shinji's squad.

"So what's the deal with these promotions we keep hearing about?" one of the men called as Shinji sat down.

"Report to the Sub-Commander's office as twelve in full dress," Shinji said simply. "Any other questions before I start eating?"

"What's the plan of the day?" another young man asked.

"It's a standard after-mission day with a twist," Shinji said. "Have chow, weapons check at six, gear check at eight, and dismissal to prepare for promotions at ten."

"What's she doing here?" an older soldier asked.

"She's planning on being Genesis," Shinji said. "She'll be hanging around with us for a week before she goes through OCS. Feel free to show her anything you think may come in handy." With that he began eating. No one else deemed it safe to bother him, so Asuka didn't either.

"We'll have to dig up a Thirty-Six," one of the men said. "The school doesn't use Threes like us."

"They don't use cans either," someone else said. 'Cans?' Asuka wondered. She knew a fair amount of military jargon, but that was new one.

"What's a can?"

"A suppressor," one of the men said. "So what do you know about shooting an assault rifle?"

"The basics," Asuka said. "You know; point and squeeze." There were several groans of disgust and Shinji quieted them with a glare as he continued eating.

"We have a lot of work to do."

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. Arrrrr! Avast ye bilge rats! Irish car bombs are fun. Go try one, or twelve.


	4. Chapter 04: First Mission

I own nothing. This story is set in an alternate universe. There will be OOC. You have been warned.

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Four: First Mission

"Well you did it." Asuka turned and saw Shinji standing a few feet behind her holding his combination cap.

"I told you I would," Asuka said triumphantly as she touched the small pin on her lapel of her dress uniform that signified her as a Genesis.

"That you did," Shinji said.

"Did you want to see us Captain Nagisa?" Asuka turned and saw a pair of fellow graduates. They were non-commission officers like most enlisted Genesis.

"Are you Sergeants Johnson and Kitsuragi?" Shinji asked.

"Yes sir," the two men answered in perfect unison.

"Alright then," Shinji said. "We have a mission that requires our immediate attention."

"Already sir?" Johnson asked.

"Yes already," Shinji said simply. "Sorry to cut your celebration short." Asuka snickered at that and Shinji's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Sorry sir," she said quickly.

"That's alright Lieutenant," Shinji said. "Try to refrain from laughing at me until I am not present."

"Yes sir," Asuka said. She felt bad and it amazed her. Shinji didn't even need to raise his voice like the drill instructors to make you feel only a few centimeters tall. He could do it without even changing his tone.

"You have fifteen minutes to get dressed and report for personal inspection," Shinji said. "Get moving!"

"Yes sir!" Asuka shouted automatically with the two non-coms.

(:ii:)

"So what's the mission sir?" Asuka finished strapping herself into one of the H-Jet's seats and glanced at the man who had spoken. He was one of the two new Sergeants.

"We're going to pick up a field reconnaissance expert," Shinji answered. "I'm sorry that this came up on the fly, but its top secret and I figured you greeners would want to come along. This is how you'll find out about must of your missions. Understand?"

"Yes sir," the Sergeant said with a nod. Shinji stood up and moved to the back of the VTOL.

"We're ready to go Captain!" the copilot called back. The crew chief slammed the port side door shut and secured it.

"All locked up!" he yelled to the pilot over the H-Jet's whining tilt-jet engines. Shinji sat down in his seat and strapped himself in.

"Taking off," the pilot's calm, bored voice said over the radio. The H-Jet ascending wildly and Asuka's felt like she had left her stomach behind. The VTOL slowed down after a while and began to move laterally. "You all right back there jarheads?"

"One hundred percent," Shinji said. He stood up and pulled off his combat helmet, but left his ear jack on incase the pilot said anything over the radio. "You haven't even been introduced yet, right?" he called over the craft's engines.

"No sir," both Sergeants answered. Asuka didn't say anything. She already knew the people of Genesis Squad One.

"Alright," Shinji said, scratching his chin. "Fieldy is our radioman and main grenadier, Gordy and Richey are our heavy weapons specialists, Pierce is our designated marksman and sniper, and everyone else is a rifle man." He quickly rattled off the other members of the squad.

"What's the OPLAN Captain?" Pierce asked. He was an older man. Asuka had never really made any effort to know him any better then that. He seemed to prefer to be by himself and his attitude only encouraged the rest of the squad to respect that.

"This is a covert action," Shinji explained. "We'll be in and out before the Crusaders know we're there. We'll be setting down outside of the forest surrounding Tokyo-2 and we'll proceed through said forest to a designated location on the outskirts of the city. Alright Pierce?"

"Yes sir," the older man said.

"Well people," Shinji said. "We have a long trip ahead of us, so find something to do." He sat back in his seat and leaned back against the bulkhead. To Asuka's astonishment his breathing leveled out and he fell asleep.

"Incredible."

"Isn't it?" Maria asked. "I never figured out how he does it."

"Wish I could do that," Asuka said.

"Just remember one thing," Maria said. "Nothing is ever routine. When you begin to think that things are routine. . ."

"Someone will come up a put a bullet in your ass," Richey interrupted with a grin as he began to check his SAW. "Ma'am," he added as an afterthought.

"He may be an asshole," Doc said. "But he is right."

"Thank you Doc," Richey said happily. "Here that Gordy?"

"Yeah," the second SAW-men said. "He called you an asshole."

"I'd have to agree," Fieldy said. Richey's grin fell away and he gave them all a sour look. 'They're just joking around,' Asuka thought in awe. 'They may all be dead in an hour and they're joking around.'

(:ii:)

"Damn it." Asuka turned and watched in amusement as Richey stumbled over a tree root. She was fairly impressed that he managed to maintain any balance while carrying the five and three quarter kilogram SAW.

"Shit." While she wasn't paying attention she stumbled over a tree root herself and almost dropped her Type 36 assault rifle. One of the soldiers grabbed her vest and steadied her. Asuka glanced at her savior's face, but most of it was covered by his NVGs.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." Much to her surprise it was Pierce's voice that man answered in. Asuka watched as he continued on ahead and noticed the Type 90 suppressed semi-automatic designated marksman rifle in his hands. 'Well that's a surprise.' She glanced at the squad's point man. He kneeled suddenly and raised one hand. Asuka kneeled as well and brought her rifle up. She turned slightly and saw that Pierce and Shinji were communicating in rapid sign language. From what she could understand there were three soldiers up ahead. It was the Tokyo-2 Defense Perimeter. The Crusaders' had set up a ring of observation posts around the city. There was only ten meters in between each one, but the thick foliage of the forest made it difficult to see from one to another. Asuka watched as Shinji un-slung his large, suppressed assault rifle and handed it to the medic. He reached down and drew his pistol from his hip. Asuka glanced at Pierce. He had handed his DMR over and had un-slung the massive bolt-action sniper rifle from his back. He too drew his pistol and began to screw a suppressor onto the threads at the end of the weapon's barrel.

"What are they doing?" Asuka whispered.

"What they do best," Maria whispered. Asuka followed the two soldiers through her NVGs. The OPs were rather nasty things. They were simple earthen bunkers with .50-caliber machineguns and numerous night vision devices. Asuka peered ahead of the two soldiers and spotted the OP.

"We should just hit it with a fucking AT-1," Asuka said.

"Well that would work," Maria whispered. "But then the other OPs would swing those big Ma Deuces around and killed us all in the crossfire."

"I know," Asuka whispered. Shinji and Pierce dropped the ground and began crawling slowly towards the OP. When they were close enough Shinji raised his pistol and fired. Asuka couldn't hear the weapon pop, but she did see it kick and the man behind the machinegun slumped. With nothing to stop them Shinji and Pierce ran forward and killed the other two soldiers manning the OP before they even knew that their friend was dead. "Wow."

"You should see them working together as snipers," Maria whispered.

"Shinji's a sniper?" Asuka asked in surprise. It seemed that she learned something new about her former roommate every day.

"He's the best."

(:ii:)

"There it is." Asuka raised her binoculars to her eyes and stared at the plain two-story building. It was perched about twenty meters from the edge of the forest.

"Nice place," someone whispered. "I'll have to check the price once all this shit is over."

"Here's the plan," Shinji said, ignoring the soldier who had spoken. "Gordy and Pierce will stay here and provide cover fire." On Asuka's left Gordy kneeled and flipped down the bi-pod on his SAW. He carried a larger and more powerful light machinegun then Richey. Pierce set down his DMR and un-slung his sniper rifle. "Let's go." Shinji said as he brought up his large assault rifle. "Column formation." He started to trot across the open space between the house and the forest. The rest of the squad formed up behind him in two lines of four and three. They reached the house in a perfect formation and moved to stand against the side of the building.

"All right," Shinji hissed. "Richey stays outside and the breacher will be right behind me." One of the new Sergeants moved quickly to the front of the line. He slung his assault rifle over his shoulder and unclipped the large Type 8 tactical shotgun from his belt while he moved. Shinji raised his hand and brought it down at almost the same time as he began to move. The whole squad went around the corner of the house smoothly and reached the front door. Shinji tried the door and stepped aside. The Sergeant moved up quickly bearing his Type 8. The muzzle almost touched the door's lock and he fired. He slammed his heel into the door and pivoted away as Shinji moved into the house with the rest of the line hot on his heels. "Divide by fire teams and search the house," Shinji hissed. The remaining six soldiers quickly divided. Asuka found herself paired with Shinji seeing as how their fire team partners were back in the forest.

"I'll check in here." Asuka said as she pushed one of the doors open.

"Keep your barrel up," Shinji said absently as he moved towards another door.

"You too." Asuka stepped into the room and found herself in the home's kitchen. "Pretty nice for an abandoned place," she whispered to herself. There was a flash of movement and Asuka's Type 36 was knocked from her grip. She turned sharply, one hand on the grip of her pistol, and found herself staring down the muzzle of an old M16-stype assault rifle.

(:ii:)

"Do not move," Asuka's assailant hissed.

"You alright in there?" Shinji asked. Asuka's eyes widened as she turned to watch as the door began to open. She made her move while her assailant was off guard. She clenched both hands and slammed them into the assault rifle. Her assailant turned sharply and slammed the butt of the weapon into Asuka's head. If she hadn't been wearing a helmet then she could have been out cold. Suddenly the soldier's rifle was knocked out of his hands and he himself was lifted by his throat and slammed into a wall.

"Shinji?" Asuka choked in amazement. She hadn't even seen him enter the room.

"Are you okay Asuka?" Shinji asked.

"I'm fine," Asuka said. Shinji grabbed the night vision goggles on the soldier and pulled them off, knocking his hat off too. Asuka watched in surprise as the soldier's hair fell across his shoulders and almost down to the middle of his back. His exposed face showed that he was, in fact, a woman.

"Oh shit," Shinji murmured. He quickly lowered the woman to the ground and let go of her.

"What are you doing?" Asuka demanded. The woman doubled over and began coughing.

"This is our contact," Shinji said. "Sorry."

"It's alright," the woman gasped. Shinji tugged a small lamp from his belt and ignited it. Asuka pulled off her goggles and watched as the woman straightened up. She was about Shinji's age. The red light from the lamp made her blue hair look lavender. The woman noticed Asuka's shock. "Hello Pilot Sohryu."

"Ayanami?" Asuka asked, still in shock from seeing her fellow pilot.

"What's with the CAR-15?" Shinji asked.

"You are late," Rei said. "I was preparing to attempt to get through the perimeter."

"We're five minutes late," Shinji said just as calmly.

"That is highly unusual for you," Rei said, her voice still a monotone.

"We had a little problem," Shinji said, his lips finally tweaking upwards slightly. Rei smiled back and wrapped her arms around Shinji.

"It is good to see you Shinji."

"Same here," Shinji said as he hugged her back. He stepped back and squeezed the cylinder on his throat. "This is Nagisa. We found our contact. Everyone come to the kitchen. We're going to get ready to move out."

"You may want to belay that order Captain," Pierce's calm voice rasped out. "There's a large truck heading your way. It was approaching from the front, so we were unable to see it." Shinji cursed and squeezed the cylinder on his throat again.

"You hear that Richey?"

"Yes sir," Richey said. "I'm not exactly equipped to handle vehicles."

"I understand that," Shinji said. "Pierce? Can you get a bead on the driver?"

"Roger that sir," Pierce said. "But there's a squad in the back of the vehicle. I count twelve men armed with M2K assault rifles."

"Saviors," Shinji growled. It was interesting how he made the word sound like a curse. "How close are they?"

"About forty meters," Pierce said.

"Hold this," Shinji said as he thrust his massive Type 3 assault rifle into her grip. She nearly dropped it when he let go. The thing was _heavy_. Shinji pulled a pair of binoculars from his vest peered through the window. He tucked the binoculars into his vest and took his rifle back.

"Get your goggles on." Asuka pulled them on and Shinji turned the lantern off. Shinji pushed his way out of the kitchen and to the front door. Asuka followed after him. Both Richey and the Sergeant were outside. The truck was approaching from the opposite side.

"Do you think that they're really Saviors?" Richey asked.

"You know it," Shinji said. Asuka shuddered. Saviors were the best in the world. "We'll have to take them by surprise."

(:ii:)

"You want the driver dead yet?" Pierce asked calmly. Asuka saw Shinji glanced back behind him at the soldiers and switched his Type 3 to his left hand.

"Do it." Asuka heard the sound of glass breaking and a yell of surprise. Shinji and Richey both went around the corner firing. Asuka heard the under-barrel 40mm grenade launcher on Shinji's Type 3 bark loudly as Maria went around the corner. Asuka went around the corner in time to see the 40mm grenade explode directly through the vehicle's grill. In a matter of minutes the soldiers were unable to fight.

"Cover him!" Richey reported. Shinji sprinted forward under the rest of the squad's cover. He tossed a concussion grenade into the back of the vehicle and scrambled backwards as it exploded. Asuka quickly moved to Shinji as he climbed into the back. Her heart was still racing. Shinji moved quickly from one body to the next.

"They're all dead."

"Live one here sir." Asuka turned to see Maria. The passenger side door was open.

"How's he look Doc?" Shinji asked as he glanced at the man. Asuka looked too.

"There's big piece of metal in his chest," Doc said. "I give him an hour."

"No good for questioning," Shinji said. "Put him out of his misery." Asuka watched in shock as the doctor nodded and tugged a combat knife from his vest. The injured man tried to speak, but all he could do was gurgle. Doc raised his knife and slipped it into the man's heart. His aim was dead on and the man expired on the spot. The doctor pulled his knife free and rubbed it on the leg of his pants.

"I'm never going to ask any of you greeners to do that," Shinji said, meeting each of their eyes in turn. "Everything set?"

"The information I gathered is back in the house," Rei said.

"Alright," Shinji said. "Everyone else fall back to Gordy and Pierce's position.

"You mind if I come with you?" Asuka asked.

"Go right ahead," Shinji said with a shrug. Asuka followed her two fellow Eva pilots back into the house.

"So what's with your hair?" she asked.

"My hair?" Rei asked. She brushed it slightly and frowned in distaste. "I have not gotten to cut it in a while." Her blue locks fell all the way to her waist. "May I see your knife?" Shinji tugged out one of the combat knifes he carried and handed it to her. Asuka watched in annoyance as Rei gathered her hair in one hand and cut it so that the ends fell around her shoulders.

"I should have expected that," Asuka said. "Are you going to at least have the barber back the Company do anything with it?"

"I was not planning on it," Rei said.

"You know," Shinji began. "She is your superior. . .and mine."

"You're Shinji's superior?" Asuka asked. She had surprised herself as well. Rei seemed so different from how she had been. It was like talking to a normal person.

"Affirmative," Shinji answered. "Why is that so interesting to you?"

"No reason," Asuka said.

"It does have its advantages," Rei said with a small smile. Asuka had to laugh. Shinji just looked annoyed.

"Let's just get going," he growled as he took his knife back from Rei. "I think I liked it better when you were at each other's throats, or at least you were," he said, looking pointedly as Asuka.

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. Content goes here. Content goes here. Content goes here. Content goes here. Content goes here. Content goes here. Content goes here. Content goes here.


	5. Chapter 05: Ballroom Dancing

I own nothing. This story is set in an alternate universe. There will be OOC. You have been warned.

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Five: Ballroom Dancing

"Mourning Shinji." Asuka watched as Shinji glanced over his shoulder and nodded to her. "Do you come here after every mission?"

"Yes," Shinji said. He set down the Type 3 assault rifle he was holding and turned to face her fully.

"And what are you doing here?" Asuka asked. The brown-haired woman next to Shinji smiled.

"Just because I'm a doctor doesn't mean I can't practice," Hikari said.

"Can I talk to you Shinji?" Asuka asked, not looking up to meet either of their eyes.

"Sure," Shinji said. "Hikari could you. . ."

"I'll be back in a minute," Hikari said with a smile. Shinji watched as Hikari walked away and turned back to Asuka.

"What's the problem Asuka?"

"The man in the truck," Asuka said. Shinji nodded his understanding.

"Don't worry. I was serious when I said that I would never make any of you do that," he said.

"It's not that," Asuka said. "I mean not really."

"You want to know why I told Doc to do it?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah," Asuka said with a nod.

"You heard what he said," Shinji said. "That man wouldn't have lived longer then an hour."

"And if he had been in better shape?" Asuka pressed.

"He would have been captured and brought back for questioning," Shinji said. "Beyond that I don't know, nor do I care what the Company does to him."

"I see," Asuka said. "I shouldn't have questioned your orders."

"Yes you should have," Shinji said. "I always want to know if any of my soldiers have problems with my orders; however, I must ask you to do this next time as well."

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked.

"I mean," Shinji began. "Come to me after a mission and do not argue with my orders during the mission."

"Alright," Asuka said with a nod. She watched as Shinji turned and picked up a small semi-auto pistol. "How many guns do you have over there?"

"A few." Shinji stepped aside and Asuka stared at the assortment of weapons spread out in front of him. "You want to go a few rounds?" he asked as he held out the pistol. It was a .45-caliber TACOM, just like the one she carried. She glanced at the much larger .45 SOCOM pistol that Shinji carried and then down the range at the target.

"I'm fine."

"Did you two have a nice talk?" Hikari asked as she walked back up to where she had been standing. She drew the Type 57 pistol from the holster on her belt and ejected the clip.

"Yeah," Asuka said. "Thanks for clearing that up Shinji."

"No problem."

(:ii:)

"Have a good talk with the Captain?" Asuka ignored Maria for a moment and laid flat on her bed. "Hello?"

"Yeah," Asuka said. "I did."

"He always manages to answer all the questions," Maria said with a nod. "Even if he can't tell you the answers. It makes him an excellent CO." Someone knocked at the door and Maria reached out and unlocked it with the toe of her boot. "It's open!" The door swung open and Shinji stepped into the doorframe. "What's up Skipper?"

"Just some officer's business."

"Oh," Maria said with a knowing nod.

"Is something wrong?" Asuka asked.

"No," Shinji said. "Well nothing bad that involves the enemy anyway."

"Spit it out," Maria said.

"Misato told me to tell you that there's an officer's ball at eight in the officer's lounge."

"Sounds posh," Maria said. "So I'll see you at the bar."

"Yeah."

"No," Hikari said as she walked past with a towel. "He's coming to the ball." Shinji's eyes closed and Asuka watched as a slow grin worked its way across Maria's face.

"I have to go."

"Nuh uh," Maria said, rocketing off of her bed.

"Hey look at that!"

"What?" Maria asked, turning to look behind her. She stared at the wall for a moment and spun in time to have the door slam in her face. "God damn it!"

"He's good at that."

"You don't know the half of it," Maria said with a frown. "So are you going?"

"Uh," Asuka began doggedly. "You know, I don't think so. It'll probably be really boring."

"Its just a ball," Maria said in exasperation. "I'll be fine drinking by myself for a few hours. Lord knows that Captain is going to want to erase having to prance around like an officer." Asuka laughed at the thought of Shinji in his full uniform prancing around the officer's lounge.

"So what time is it?"

"It's. . ." Maria glanced at her watch. "Six o'clock!"

"Shit! I'm not going to be ready in time!"

(:ii:)

"Asuka!" Asuka turned and smiled when she saw Misato waving at her.

"You look great Misato." The older woman smiled brightly.

"Thanks. Have a seat." Asuka sat down and glanced at the four other people sitting at the table.

"Good to see you again Lieutenant Sohryu," a Colonel with thick glasses said.

"Yes it is," another Colonel with long hair said.

"Evening." Asuka turned and saw Shinji standing at the table.

"Hey Shinji," the man with the glasses said. "So Hikari really did drag you here."

"I have the scuffmarks on my heels to prove it Colonel Hyuga," Shinji said dryly. Asuka glanced down and began to laugh.

"Nice boots." Shinji glance down and kicked at the expensive hardwood floor with his scuffed combat boots. "Not exactly regulation."

"They are too," Shinji said.

"On the combat uniform," Misato said, leaning to one side and laughing when she caught sight of Shinji's boots.

"What are you going to do?" Shinji asked. "Demote me?"

"Like that would really matter to you," Misato said in annoyance. "Well have a seat Shinji."

"Where's Hikari?" Asuka asked.

"Right here." Asuka jumped in surprise and watched as the brown-haired woman sat next to Shinji.

"Waiter?"

"Yes sir?"

"Do you have anything more then fifty-percent alcohol?" There was the sound of two things connecting solidly and Shinji smirked. "Combat boots."

"I think I broke my heel," Hikari said with a frown.

"Smart man," the Colonel with long hair said. "I'd hate to have a girl friend around to do that to me."

"I'm not your girl friend Shigeru, but I can kick you ass anyway," the female Brigadier General offered.

"No thanks Maya."

(:ii:)

"So how was the party?" Maria asked as Asuka walked into the room.

"Pretty good," Asuka said as she sat down heavily.

"Did Shinji do any ball room dancing?" Maria asked.

"Actually," Asuka said. "I danced with him."

"How did you manage that?" Maria asked in amazement.

"Hikari broke her heel on Shinji's boot and decided to make Shinji dance anyway," Asuka said with a laugh. "He ended up dancing with me, Sub-Commander Katsuragi, Brigadier General Ibuki, Doctor Akagi, Lieutenant Colonel Ayanami, and First Lieutenant Kirishima." As Asuka ticked off the names on her fingers Maria laughed harder and harder. "Of course by the time he was done Hikari had gotten a new pair of shoes so he spent the rest of the time dancing with her."

"Did he dance like a lumberjack?"

"He danced really well," Asuka said.

"Well thank you." Asuka jumped and spun to see Shinji standing in the doorframe, his uniform jacket open, his tie loosened, and a brown bottle in his hand.

"What's up Captain?" Maria asked.

"Just doing my rounds," Shinji said. Asuka had noticed that. He always visited all of his team members. He was giving them a chance to speak their minds. "Everything okay?"

Everything's fine Captain." Shinji nodded and stepped out so that he could close the door.

"So where did you meet Shinji?" Asuka asked.

"Captain?" Maria leaned back and thought for a moment. Finally she whistled. "A long time ago. Damn. I keep forgetting just how old I am."

"So where did you meet him?"

"On the deck of the former UNS Sea Lancer," Maria said. "That was about six years ago."

"Shinji wasn't with NERV six years ago," Asuka said. "He joined two years ago."

"He was part of a private security force," Maria explained. "They were stopping our ship to check for weapons and explosives before we entered a port about two miles from here. I joined NERV that day. I ran into the Captain a year ago here when he was just starting the Genesis Force. I signed up right away."

"How old are you anway?" Asuka asked.

"Twenty five," Maria said. "A year younger then the Captain. As a matter of fact we share the same birthday."

"So what was Shinji like six years ago?" Asuka asked.

"A lot quieter then he was now," Maria said. She laughed at some memory.

"What?"

"The crew of the Sea Lancer and most of the passengers were female and in their late teens or early twenties," Maria said. "And most of the soldiers with Shinji were in their late twenties to early thirties."

"Oh dear God," Asuka groaned as she began to laugh.

"And he was just as much of a babe back then as he is now," Maria continued. "They came out when we were still four hours out."

"So he was stuck on a boat full of women for four hours?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah."

(:ii:)

Asuka knocked on the door in front of her and yawned. "Come in." She pushed the door open and stepped into Misato's office.

"Hello Asuka."

"Hi," Asuka said. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Misato said. "Can't we just talk about old times?"

"I guess," Asuka said as she closed the door and sat down. "Have you seen Shinji?"

"Yes," Misato said. She reached behind her desk and pulled out a can of beer.

"That's against regulations," Asuka said in annoyance.

"I know," Misato said. "I've been trying to get that changed." Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" The door swung open and Shinji stepped in.

"I just came by to tell you that the mission is. . ." Shinji trailed off as his eyes found Asuka. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you had company. I'll return later."

"Oh don't be so business like," Misato said. "Grab a seat and have a beer."

"Sure." Asuka watched as Shinji collapsed into a seat. He was wearing his normal urban BDUs with his button down blouse slung over his shoulder. He tugged his suspenders off his shoulders and leaned back.

"You just get back from a mission?" Asuka asked.

"No," Shinji answered smoothly as he kicked his heavy boots up and rested them on Misato's desk. "It was a training mission. Beer?"

"Now you're getting into the swing of things," Misato said as she tossed the Captain a beer. He caught the can and popped it with the same hand, the other one resting behind his head. Asuka spent a full minute staring at Shinji's arms. On his left was the Genesis crestand there wereseveral small skulls on his right. "How'd Pierce do?"

"I did fairly well." Both Misato and Asuka jumped as the second sniper seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Four-for-four," Shinji said. He took another sip of his beer and held it out behind him. Pierce took it and took a sip.

"I have a new mission for your squad," Misato said as she threw her beer in the trashcan and opened one of her drawers.

"No rest for the wicked," Shinji said tiredly. "So what's the job?"

"Just your standard covert extraction and VIP protection mission," Misato said as she laid down a folder.

(:ii:)

"So all we have to do I go out and pick up some spook from intelligence?" Asuka asked as she zipped up her Kevlar vest and buttoned the strap over the zipper.

"And make sure he gets here alive," Shinji said. He was standing beside her. He reached into his locker and tugged something out.

"What's that?" Asuka asked.

"Its my bad karma," Shinji said. He held out the weapon and Asuka took it. It was a pair of black brass knuckles with a seven-inch blade. The words 'bad karma' had been engraved on both sides of the blade in English. Shinji took the knife and tucked it into a sheath on the back of his belt.

"You still have that thing?" Pierce asked quietly.

"Of course," Shinji said. He finished wrapping electrical tape around his bootlaces and stood up. "You have one minute to finish what you are doing and haul your lazy asses to the armory!" Asuka was already done. She followed Shinji and Pierce out of the locker room.

"So what's the name of this spy anyway?" Asuka asked.

"You'll see," Shinji said. That was one of the most annoying answers Asuka had every heard. She was going to chew him out, but light flashed off the rank on his collar.

"If you weren't my superior. . ." she began.

"I would kick your ass," Shinji said. He turned and smirked at her. "I know some really good holds. I could dislocate your shoulder without causing permanent damage."

"Didn't I teach you that one?" Pierce asked.

"I think so."

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. Still don't have anything to say.


	6. Chapter 06: Déjà vu

I own nothing. This story is set in an alternate universe. There will be OOC. You have been warned.

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Six: Déjà vu

"So how are we doing this Captain?" Asuka watched as Shinji finished checking his Type 3 and looked up.

"The hard way," he answered flatly. "We're dropping in outside of the perimeter. This pickup will be just like our last one from then on."

"We're dropping in?" Asuka asked. She had only parachuted in training and it still terrified her.

"Correct," Shinji answered. "We're doing this HALO-style and I want everyone to make sure that your gear has been double checked."

"This spy better have something good," Richey growled. "I'd hate to be jumping out a perfectly good aircraft for no reason."

"This mission is all about speed," Shinji continued, ignoring the young machine-gunner. "We're working on a deadline so there will be some acceptable risks, but if you screw around then I will personally beat the shit out of you."

"Do you really think anyone here would take risks?" Maria asked. "All the 'heroes' go to the Demons."

"And then six-feet under," Gordy added.

"That's correct," Shinji said. "No body in Genesis is a promotion hunter. Remember that!"

"We're ready to go Captain Nagisa!" the pilot yelled.

"Roger," Shinji answered. "Get us in the air." The H-Jet's massive engines roared to life and the side doors were slammed.

"How many jumps have you done?" Maria asked in a low whisper.

"Ten," Asuka answered.

"Only the training jumps?" Maria asked with a laugh. "So this is your first combat jump?"

"Yeah," Asuka answered. "Have to start somewhere."

"She's right." Asuka looked up and saw Shinji looking at them. "Don't you only have three combat jumps Lopez?"

"Yeah," Maria said with a grin.

"And none into a hot LZ," Shinji added. Maria nodded, even though it wasn't a question.

"He brought you down to size pretty fast," Asuka said teasingly.

"He's been doing it for years," Maria said in exasperation. "After all, you can't have arrogant idiots on Genesis."

(:ii:)

Asuka was breathing very fast. She was very close to panicking. She glanced down and saw another parachute canopy below her. "It's just like training," a calm voice whispered through the radio in her ear.

"Easy for you to say," Asuka growled. She wasn't squeezing the mike on her throat so no one heard her. She glanced down again. The ground was much closer then the last time. The parachute below her collapsed as the person hanging from it hit the ground. A moment later Asuka's boots slammed into the hard ground and her knees collapsed as she rolled.

"On your feet," someone barked sharply. Asuka tugged her straps to get her parachute on the ground and quickly grabbed it. She glanced around and saw that there was only four other Genesis on the ground. Most of them were already hiding their parachutes. Asuka followed their example. She pulled unclipped her air mask and pulled off her jump helmet. She buried both and pulled on her combat helmet and NVGs. The rest of the squad dropped the ground and began burying their gear. The NVGs made it nearly impossible to distinguish who was who. "Everyone down?" the same voice as before demanded. The answers were quiet, but showed that everyone was down.

"You okay?" Asuka jumped slightly and turned to glance at the soldier. She could just barely make out the name 'Lopez' on the soldier's vest.

"I'm fine Maria."

"Well I'm just so happy for you," someone growled sarcastically. "Now shut up. Everyone ready? We're moving out." Asuka easily recognized Shinji's low, perpetually annoyed growl. "Follow me." Asuka watched as the Genesis began to fan out and moved quickly with Shinji at the head. Asuka was second to last in the left flank line. "Everyone keep up."

"No shit," Asuka growled.

"Keep it down," Pierce growled. "He's making sure no one falls behind."

"I know."

"Than quit yammering." Asuka hated being told what to do, but it was something she learned to deal with. Genesis was unique. In combat situations people were expected to listen to the most experienced. Rank really did not mean a damn thing in the field. That had been pounded into them at the Genesis boot camp. 'I should have stayed with the infantry, or joined the Demons,' Asuka thought, thinking back to NERV's other special operations team. 'Not the time to think about it.'

(:ii:)

Asuka moved through the forest carefully and quietly with his Type 36 carbine held tight to her shoulder. The soldier to her right held up his fist and she stopped immediately. She looked around and spotted the telltale shine of a night-vision device. It was probably some kind of weapons sight. Suddenly a series of loud pops went off and Asuka turned sharply to see Shinji and Pierce with the rifles up. "What the hell are they doing?"

"Taking an acceptable risk," Maria answered. "We can't afford to play around. Don't worry. We're still a good distance away. The other guard posts won't hear us."

"I hope," Richey murmured.

"Shut up," Shinji growled as he lowered his Type 3. "Let's move like we have a purpose."

"How's our time?" Doc asked.

"We have two hours," Shinji said. "Damned if I know what happens after two hours, but that's what they told me."

"They never bother giving specifics to the poor bastards in the trench," Fieldy murmured.

"All right folks," Shinji growled. "Too much squawking and not enough moving. Let's go." Asuka rose to her feet and began to move quickly as the Genesis team moved forward. This time they weren't just going to Tokyo-2's outskirts. This time they were heading in. 'We're going to sneak into the base of operations for the enemy,' Asuka thought in amazement. 'I really should have joined the Demons.'

"You say something ma'am?" Richey asked. 'Did I say that out loud?' Asuka wondered.

"Nothing that concerns you Sergeant," Asuka said rather sharply.

"Of course not ma'am," Richey said. Asuka hated how he made the word ma'am sound like a sneer.

"I don't like your tone Sergeant."

"You shut the hell up," Shinji growled. Asuka winced. That was just great. Now Shinji was pissed off at her.

(:ii:)

Asuka moved carefully through the streets of Tokyo-2. She plainly remembered what had happened last time. The man in front of Asuka held up his hand and she quickly crouched down. Hand signals were passed up and down the line and Pierce and Gordy moved to the back of the line. Their special 'skills' weren't necessary for this kind of operation. "Is this the building?" Asuka asked.

"I don't think so," Maria whispered. "I know we're being hurried, but don't you think a briefing would have been good?"

"Yeah," Asuka said in annoyance.

"Pipe down," Pierce said in annoyance. "Did they skip over the 'silence is golden' lesson when you were at boot?"

"No they did not Sergeant Major," Asuka answered. Suddenly the line in front of Asuka stood up. She hurriedly stood up and brought her Type 36 to her shoulder. In seconds the team was moving across the street and up to the backdoor of another building. The soldier in front tried to door and swung it open slowly. He moved in quickly with his Type 3 at the ready. The line moved in quickly and Asuka was inside the door in seconds. To her surprise they were in a large dark room filled with packing crates.

"Alright," Shinji hissed. "Gordy and Pierce stay here and guard our exit, you dig?"

"Yes sir," Pierce said. "Let's go you two." The three quickly moved to crouch behind several large packing crates. Shinji shouldered his Type 3 and drew his pistol from his hip. The Genesis standard issue Type 3 was justtoo big to be very useful in close quarters.

"Let's go," he hissed. "Double file formation. Don't fire unless seen or fired upon." Asuka rolled her eyes in annoyance. Shinji didn't need to remind everyone constantly.

(:ii:)

Asuka looked around the tiny hallway and lowered her Type 36. "This place is empty."

"Stay on the ball Sohryu," Shinji growled. He was directly across the hall from her, so of course he heard her. "This building is used as an outpost. Just because we haven't run into anyone doesn't mean that there aren't any." Suddenly the soldier in front, Asuka thought it was Sergeant Johnson, opened fire with his SOCOM. The muted pops of his pistol cut off sharply and three men in plain civilian clothes lay dead. Shinji raised his hand and pointed to one of the doors. The Genesis exploded into motion at the wordless commands. The two lines moved to stand on either side of the door. Johnson raised his Type 8 shotgun and checked the doorknob. The door swung open and the first line of Johnson, Shinji, and Maria moved in fast. Doc and Asuka moved in a moment later, leaving the rest of the line outside as sentries.

"Did you find the spy?" Doc asked.

"Well obviously," Shinji said, prodding a bound man on the ground with his boot.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to take the safety cuffs off," the man said.

"No," Shinji said. "If anyone sees you then you must appear to be a prisoner."

"Great," the man said. He wiggled around and looked up at Asuka. "Well hello."

"No flirting in the field," Shinji growled in annoyance, prodding the man with his boot again.

"But she's just so lovely looking," the man said. "Where's Maria anyway?"

"I'm right here," Maria answered. "And unlike the Captain here, I have no trouble kicking a man while he's down."

"You have problems kicking a man when he's down?" the man on the ground asked. Shinji shook his head.

"It just sounded good," Maria explained.

"Kaji?" Asuka asked in shock. The man wiggled around and stared at her again.

"Asuka?" he asked with a smile. "Its great to see you again."

"I'd hate to interrupt," Shinji cut in. "But we have one thousand three hundred and eighty seconds until the dead line is up."

"Dead line?" Kaji asked.

"I was hoping that you could enlighten us Colonel," Shinji said.

"No clue Captain," Kaji said cheerfully.

"Great," Shinji said. "Pick up Colonel." He turned and squeezed his throat mike. "We're coming down."

"Roger Captain," Pierce answered.

(:ii:)

'Back on the streets,' Asuka thought tiredly. Kaji was directly behind her and she had been charged with making sure he survived. "So how long have you been unfrozen?"

"Shut up Colonel," Shinji growled. "We're trying to avoid detection."

"Sorry Captain," Kaji said quietly.

"Our time just ran out," Shinji said suddenly.

"Does that mean we don't get the prize?" Kaji asked. Shinji whipped around and nearly slammed the older man into the wall.

"What the hell is going on?"

"This was a test," Kaji said. "The Company is trying to estimate the relative rank of the mole by seeing how long it will take him to get his hands on classified information, namely this mission. Two hours was the amount of time they estimated it would take for a spy, no matter the rank, to learn of the mission."

"We're bait," Shinji said. "Oh shit." He let Kaji drop and immediately raised his Type 3. "I want everyone on the ball. The Company set us up." Asuka could hardly believe her ears. Misato had set them up.

"Incoming!"

"Get in the building!" Shinji bellowed. Asuka spun around and saw Johnson slam his shoulder into the building's door and knock it wide open. Someone grabbed Asuka's vest and dragged her inside too. In seconds the rest of the team was inside. Asuka winced as some kind of anti-tank missile hit the building and soared clear through the first wall, across the room, and out the back.

"Déjà vu!" Pierce bellowed as he fired out of an opened window.

"I was kind of hoping to avoid reliving that," Shinji answered as he aimed and opened fire. "How about an uplink Fieldy? I need to have a nice chat with the bosses."

"Try to keep the death threats to a minimum this time," Doc said. "People respect a courteous man."

"They respect the business end of an assault rifle more," Shinji growled. "Get me the fucking Company!"

(:ii:)

"You listen to me." Asuka shuddered slightly as Shinji spoke to whoever was on the other end of the radio. He wasn't yelling, but that made his tone even more dangerous. "You set us up and now you are going to make sure we don't get knocked down, you dig?" There was a loud pop as Pierce sent a round into some unsuspecting Crusader.

"Still M16s sir," he said. "No M2Ks."

"No Saviors," Maria said, relief barely evident in her voice.

"Yet," Shinji said, covering the handset's mouthpiece. He let his hand drop to his side. "You fuck us over and I will kill you." He handed the handset back to Fieldy and un-slung his Type 3. "What do you think?"

"I think we'll know when the Saviors get here," Pierce said. The building they were using for cover was in fairly bad shape. Pierce was propped up against a wall in the shadows with his rifle aimed through a large hole in the front of the building. Unless the Crusaders had thermal goggles he was invisible and with his flash and sound suppressor on his DMR he stayed that way.

"The Company says that they'll do the same thing they did last time," Shinji said. "They're going to set an H-Jet down directly behind this building while other H-Jets keep their heads down."

"And we all know how well that turned out last time," Doc said angrily. Shinji nodded and lay down prone to aim through another hole in the wall.

"How many are in there?"

"I've killed five in that building," Pierce said. "Now they're keeping their heads down. There might be a squad in there." Shinji nodded and rose to his knees. He aimed through another hole and his finger moved to the trigger on his weapon's under-barrel grenade launcher. "What's in there? Captain? Shinji?" Shinji fired and the building across the street exploded in flames. "HE," Pierce said in exasperation.

"HEDP," Shinji corrected. "High Explosive Dual Purpose." He slid back into the shadows and opened his rifle's launcher. The massive spent casing fell to the ground and Shinji tugged a second grenade from a pouch on his vest and slid it into place. There was a single gunshot and Asuka watched as Pierce placed a hand over his chest.

"The Saviors are here." Then he slumped to the side.

(:ii:)

"Medic!" Shinji was moving before Asuka could even process the fact that Pierce had been shot. Shinji grabbed Pierce's boots and dragged him away from the hole. "Richey, Gordy!" The two SAW gunners were already firing.

"Pierce!" Doc yelled as he jerked the sniper's vest open. "Stay awake!"

"I'm awake," the man growled. "Your bedside manner needs work."

"Fire your weapon Sohryu!" Asuka turned back to Shinji. He was in Pierce's position and the remaining Genesis soldiers were firing through any hole they could find. Asuka moved to a hole and raised her Type 36. "Just keep their heads down!" Asuka squeezed the weapon's trigger and swept the muzzle across the building.

"Cease fire!" someone yelled. Asuka took her finger off the trigger and tried to slow her breathing. The soldiers across the street had stopped shooting. She glanced at her rifle's translucent magazine. It was empty. She quickly reloaded and glanced back at Shinji to wait for her next orders.

"What do you think sir?" Pierce asked. Asuka turned and saw the sniper was on his feet again and holding his DMR.

"Get the scopes out," Shinji barked. Asuka reached into her pack and tugged out her night vision scope and quickly attached it to her weapon.

"So when can we expect pickup?" Maria asked.

"Fifteen minutes," Shinji said. "Keep your eyes open. They probably know that we're getting a ride out of here. I do not want to be over run the moment the H-Jet flies in." Shinji stood up and let Pierce take his old position. Asuka lowered his Type 36 and looked around. Maria was lying prone about a foot away.

"Hey Maria?"

"Yeah?" Maria asked.

"The Crusaders use American weapons right?" Asuka asked.

"All but the Saviors," Maria answered.

"Why?" Asuka asked. "We're a couple thousand miles away from America. Why don't they use local weapons?"

"We don't use local weapons," Maria cut in.

"Alright," Asuka said. "What about weapons from closer countries?"

"I don't know," Maria answered.

"It's because the Americans had massive stockpiles of weapons," Shinji answered. "When they adopted the M8 they put all their M16s and M4s into storage. Most of the storage facilities survive Third Impact because they were underground. Most of the weapons from other countries didn't survive."

"Oh," Asuka said.

"Sir?"

"Yeah?" Shinji answered.

"I just saw a Stinger," Pierce said.

"Wonderful."

(:ii:)

"We have a plan." Asuka watched as Shinji handed the headset back to Fieldy. "Give me two volunteers." Every hand rose even though Asuka knew that the two had already been decided. "Pierce and Gordy. Give me your SAW Richey." The two men exchanged weapons and Shinji moved to stand next to the door.

"Diversionary?" Doc asked.

"Yeah," Shinji answered. "When the H-Jet lands you take the squad and run. We'll cover for you."

"The H-Jets are coming in," Fieldy said suddenly. "They want to know if you can mark the building."

"We don't know where the hell they are," Shinji said, but he tugged something out of his belt. "Just tell them to demolish every building on that side of the street." He threw the device out of the window. "Everyone get to the back of the building. Doc's in charge."

"Come on!" Maria said as she dragged Asuka to her feet. Then a loud roar drowned out everything. Asuka looked through one of the holes in the wall as two massive black H-Jets swept in. In a burst of light both machines began firing, emerald tracers erupting from their gatling guns and rockets flying from under their stub wings. It was a truly awesome show of force.

"Open fire!" Shinji roared.

"Move!" Asuka sprinted out of the back door and saw another H-Jet sitting in the back. She was in the VTOL in seconds and waiting for the three soldiers in the building. After what felt like an eternity they finally appeared. They were sprinting flat out. In seconds they were inside the H-Jet and it was lifting into the air.

"That's how it should have happened before," Shinji said breathlessly.

"I would hope so," Doc answered.

(:ii:)

Asuka watched as Pierce was laid back on a stretcher and carried away. "Good job Captain." Asuka turned and saw Misato. Shinji stood in front of her, nearly blocking the older woman from sight. "No fatalities."

"Yes ma'am," Shinji said, his voice perfectly calm.

"I'm sorry that it had to be your squad," Misato said.

"I'm not," Shinji answered. "Better us then another Genesis squad. Now you listen to me. You know Genesis is almost entirely mercenary. We have the ability to walk if we feel our contract isn't being fulfilled."

"Is that a threat?" Misato said, her eyes narrowing.

"It's a warning," Shinji said. "Let's just say that we aren't too happy about being set up by our employers." He turned and walked away. Misato sighed and turned to look at Asuka.

"Are you okay Asuka?"

"I'm fine," Asuka said, she didn't bother to hide the anger in her voice. She had no idea how Shinji could be so calm in the face of a person that had almost gotten him and his people killed. "Did you find out what you needed to know?"

"No," Misato said. "We didn't."

"Well no problem then," Asuka snapped. She turned and walked away without saluting. Shinji had been more professional, but Asuka cared very little at the moment. Ever since she had awoken Shinji had been her superior. She wasn't the best anymore. That thought continued to chew at her mind. Even now he could quit. She was a commissioned NERV officer. No matter what they did she couldn't just walk away. Shinji had bested her again.

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. Another one done. Thank Christ.


	7. Chapter 07: Secrets

I own nothing. This story is set in an alternate universe. There will be OOC. You have been warned.

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Seven: Secrets

"So how have you been doing Asuka?"

"I've been doing alright Kaji," Asuka said simply. "I guess."

"You guess?" Kaji asked. "That doesn't sound like the Asuka Sohryu I knew."

"I know," Asuka said in annoyance. "But everything's changed."

"I guess everything has," Kaji agreed. They had been talking and walking the halls of the Geo-Front ever since they had been dismissed from the debriefing. "I guess meeting Shinji again was a pretty big shock."

"So you know his secret too?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah," Kaji said with a chuckle. "You should have seen the look on Misato's face when she figured it out."

"Do you have a girlfriend now?" Asuka asked. Kaji paused and laughed.

"Nope. Despite my best tries I'm still single."

"Oh," Asuka said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kaji said. "Are you going to ask me out on a date?"

"No," Asuka said. "How could you do what you did? How could you set up your own people?"

"I guess you would need that explained," Kaji said. "Sorry. I'm used to working with people who already know how the military operates."

"People like Shinji," Asuka said.

"Well. . .yeah," Kaji said. "He's been a mercenary for about eight years. I'm pretty sure that's right. You have to understand, that's all they are. They're soldiers we pay to fight for us. If a few die then all we have to do is get more." Asuka stared at the man. For a moment she was horrified by his explanation. "Mercenaries can't be trusted. We can only truly count on our own. People like you. You're a NERV personnel. Shinji is just a paid terrorist." It was beginning to make sense. "I don't like it, but its what we have to do."

"Oh," Asuka said. "So. . .do you know where was Shinji before he came here?" she asked.

"I. . .I don't know," Kaji said. Asuka stared. It had almost been perfect. He had hesitated. He knew something. "It doesn't matter. We have him under contract. He's a good little dog of war. He'll stay loyal as long as we pay him. . .I hope."

"Yeah," Asuka said. She had found it. She had found a crack in the great Shinji's armor. He had a secret and she would find it. That secret would make her the best again.

(:ii:)

"Hey Shinji." Asuka watched as Shinji turned and glanced at her.

"Hello Asuka," he said simply. He turned back to inspecting his assault vest.

"What are you doing?" Asuka asked as she moved to stand next to her superior officer.

"I'm just making sure that this vest didn't take any damage," Shinji said.

"Because once a Kevlar vest is damaged it looses its effectiveness," Asuka said.

"So you were paying attention in basic," Shinji said as he lips twitched upwards slightly. He finished his inspection and pushed the vest aside so that he could sit on the table. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Asuka said. "I was just wondering around."

"And you decided to check out the Genesis locker room?" Shinji asked, one eyebrow rising. "I don't appreciate being lied to Asuka."

"Okay," Asuka said, her eyes darting around for a topic. They fell on Shinji's open locker. "I wanted to ask you about your knives." Shinji stood up and tugged several weapons out.

"Which one."

"That one," Asuka said as she picked up a knife. It was a massive weapon with a forward swept blade. "This is a Savior combat knife!"

"Yeah," Shinji said.

"Why do you have a knife issued to the enemy's elite forces?" Asuka asked.

"Because it's better then the NERV-issue knives," Shinji said. "This is a Kukri knife. The design makes it possible to take a soldier's head off with one swing. Plus the top part of the curve has blood grooves so you can stab someone with it and not worry about it getting stuck."

"Oh," Asuka said as she unsheathed the combat knife. The word 'sin' was etched into the metal where the blade met the handle.

"Experienced Genesis operators usually carry these," Shinji explained. "Actually these are highly prized."

"So where did you get this?" Asuka asked.

"I got it from a Savior Colonel," Shinji explained. "Long ago."

"Wow," Asuka said. "Were his initials S-I-N?"

"No," Shinji said. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"I also wanted to know where you got this one," Asuka said as she picked up the brass knuckles knife.

"My trench knife?" Shinji asked. "That's something Pierce gave me a couple of years ago. It was a present for my commission."

"You knew each other before NERV?" Asuka asked.

"We worked together," Shinji said. "He trained me to be a sniper. When I came here he decided to come with me."

"Where were you before this?" Asuka asked. "I mean before you came back to NERV."

"I was part of a military force," Shinji said simply. "I impressed the commanding officer when we met and he allowed me to join them."

"When was that?" Asuka asked.

"Give me a minute," Shinji said as he scratched his head. "I guess it would have been about three years after you were frozen. Third Impact occurred two years after you were frozen and I left. I meant the commander a year after that."

"And then you came back here in 2024," Asuka said. "So you were with them for seven years?"

"Something like that," Shinji said. He chuckled. "It doesn't seem that long."

"Well you're in a good mood," Asuka commented.

"I'm having a good day," Shinji said. "No mission, no paper work, and all the equipment maintenance is done. Have you done yours yet?"

"Yes Skip," Asuka said flippantly, using the name Maria sometimes said. "Now I have to go have a talk with someone."

"Have fun," Shinji called.

(:ii:)

Asuka looked around the shooting range and spotted her prey. "Hey Pierce!" The older man glanced at her and rolled into a sitting position. He had been lying prone and firing at some distant target. "Can I talk to you?"

"I guess," Pierce said simply. Asuka glanced to the range and whistled.

"How far away are those targets?"

"The first one is nine hundred meters, the second is eleven hundred, and the third is twelve."

"That's really far away," Asuka commented. She almost kicked herself. That had to be the stupidest thing she could have said.

"Well this is a really good rifle," Pierce said simply, patting his bolt-action rifle.

"That's a Type 408 right?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah," Pierce said.

"I've never seen that rifle before," Asuka said.

"It's a CheyTac Intervention M200 rifle. It was designed as the pinnacle of long-range precision shooting," Pierce explained. "As part of a system it can maintain sub-MOA performance out to two thousand two hundred and seventy meters."

"Wow," Asuka said. "I wanted to ask you about Shinji."

"Why would you ask me about the Captain?" Pierce asked.

"I know you worked together with him before you came to NERV," Asuka said.

"Who told you that?" Pierce asked.

"Shinji did," Asuka said. "He told me when I asked him about the trench knife."

"Bad karma?" Pierce asked. Asuka nodded. "I gave that to him as a gift when he got his commission."

"Shinji didn't have a commission?" Asuka asked in surprise. She hadn't actually thought much of it when Shinji had told her about it.

"He was a grunt for the first five years that I knew him," Pierce said. "Then he got his commission."

"I didn't know that," Asuka said.

"The Captain doesn't talk about the past much," Pierce said with a shrug.

"I have another question," Asuka said.

"Yes?"

"How come you're a Sergeant Major and you've only been here for two years?" Asuka asked.

"I don't actually belong to NERV," Pierce explained. "I'm a mercenary, same as Shinji and most of the Genesis."

"Oh," Asuka said.

"Is that it ma'am?" Pierce asked.

"Yes," Asuka said. Pierce nodded and lay back down next to his rifle. He brought the stock to his shoulder and Asuka held her hands over her ears as he fired. She watched in amazement as the target set at twelve hundred meters shook wildly.

(:ii:)

"I'm exhausted."

"Have you slept at all since we came back?" Maria asked.

"No," Asuka said. "I've been trying to figure out where the Captain was before he came here."

"Why?" Maria asked.

"Because it's a secret," Asuka tried to explain.

"I knew it," Maria said with a shake of her head.

"What?" Asuka asked.

"You officers really don't do anything," Maria said. The joke took Asuka completely off guard and she stared at the Sergeant for a moment. "Not even a giggle?" Maria asked. "I thought that was a good one."

"Only for those of us who don't have a commission," Richey said.

"I guess so," Maria said. "I was joking there. Get it?"

"I get it," Asuka said.

"You do know that Shinji has girlfriend," Richey said. "A girlfriend that he loves very much."

"I do not like him!" Asuka said.

"Could have fooled us," Maria said.

"Speaking of you two," Asuka said. "I noticed that you both seem to be hanging out a lot recently."

"Nothing better to do," Richey said. Asuka noticed with some interest that Maria's cheeks were slightly red.

"Are you blushing?"

"No," Maria said quickly. "I'm drunk."

"Right," Asuka said. She paused and stared at her friend. "Didn't you run into Shinji before NERV?"

"Uh. . .yeah," Maria said. "It was a while ago."

"You said six years," Asuka said.

"I did?" Maria asked. "Yeah. I guess that's about right."

"You said he was part of a private security force," Asuka added.

"Well I thought so," Maria said. "Maybe he wasn't."

"But he was a soldier," Asuka said pressed.

"Yeah," Maria said. "He was a sergeant. There was another sergeant with him."

"What was the name of the security force?" Asuka asked.

"I really have no clue," Maria said. She paused and her mouth fell open. "Holy shit!"

"What?" Asuka demanded.

"The other sergeant!" Maria exclaimed. "That was Pierce! Damn, he hasn't changed at all."

"Did the Captain still have gray hair back then?" Richey asked.

"I think so," Maria said. "Damn. He must have been in his early twenties then."

"Did the poor guy ever have hair color?" Richey wondered.

"When he was fourteen," Asuka offered. "It was dark brown."

"Most women like his hair," Maria said. "It makes him look dignified."

"And then he opens his mouth and gives them fifty pushups for staring," Richey said.

"Speaking from experience?" Asuka teased.

(:ii:)

"Lieutenant Sohryu has been poking around."

"I know," Shinji said as he looked through the scope of his Type 3. "She walked into the locker room while I was inspecting my gear. I think she wasn't expecting me. She ended up asking me about my equipment."

"I see," Pierce said. "She asked me about you."

"I figured she would."

"She's going to find out," Pierce said.

"No one has yet," Shinji said.

"Colonel Ryoji from Intelligence suspects us," Pierce said.

"He's been suspicious since he saw Genesis in action," Shinji said. "Besides, he's a spook. They're always suspicious."

"I saw him talking with Sohryu," Pierce said.

"They go way back," Shinji said with a shrug.

"I believe that he may have used Sohryu's superiority complex and set her out to discover your secret in the hopes that it would make her better then you," Pierce said.

"Damn good theory," Shinji said. "Ryoji is conniving enough to do that and Sohryu is just naïve enough to let him do that to her."

"You should put Sohryu on a shorter leash," Pierce said.

"Is that your recommendation Mike?" Shinji asked.

"My recommendation is a training accident," Pierce said. "But you won't do that."

"No I won't," Shinji said with a chuckle.

"You're going soft," Pierce sneered.

"Yeah," Shinji commented with a sigh. "I really am." He unfolded the rifle's side-folding stock and pulled the stock back to his shoulder. He rested his face on the cheek pad and stared through the 4x scope. His finger pushed the button behind the trigger and moved to the trigger. The rifle cracked and the target shuddered slightly. "How far does that look to you?"

"Two-point-three millimeters," Pierce said as he glanced at the target through his binoculars. Shinji adjusted his scope and moved the rifle in its clamp. He set the trigger again and fired. He smiled as the bullet struck the target directly where he had aimed it.

"Perfect," Shinji said. "Ranged out to a thousand meters."

"So what do you want to do about Sohryu?"

"Killing her is just too much trouble," Shinji said. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"You should get rid of your knife," Pierce said. "She may figure out whose name is engraved in the blade."

"She may."

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. Some bastard at work signed up for the hours I normally take. So I signed up for different hours. Now I keep getting called to work the God damned hours I normally work. Now instead of working one day out of my two God-given days of rest, I am working both weekend days. I hate that lazy fucker!


	8. Chapter 08: Dead man walking

I own nothing. This story is set in an alternate universe. There will be OOC. You have been warned.

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Eight: Dead man walking

"Come in!" Asuka opened the door in front of her and walked into the room. "Oh. Hi Asuka."

"Hey Misato," Asuka said with a smile as she closed the door.

"So what are you doing here?" Misato asked suspiciously. "I don't like the way you're smiling."

"I just have a couple of questions," Asuka said. "Are you too busy?"

"Not at all," Misato said cheerfully. "Have a seat. What did you want to know?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Shinji was before he came back to NERV," Asuka said. "He's being really dodgy about the answer.

"I never asked," Misato said with a shrug. "He must have been part of some elite team somewhere though."

"He is really good," Asuka admitted. "Did he really organize Genesis all by himself?"

"Well Pierce helped him," Misato said. "But since he wasn't an officer he didn't get as much credit."

"Was he mad?" Asuka asked. She couldn't imagine having someone take credit for something she did.

"Pierce is a career NCO," Misato explained. "He's used to getting dumped on."

"Did you know that Shinji was an NCO?" Asuka asked.

"I think I heard that somewhere," Misato said. "I guess that's why he gets along so well with the enlisted. Most leaders avoid their men and try to appear aloof. It's mainly because they're afraid of making a fool of themselves."

"So Pierce and Shinji worked together a lot?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah," Misato said. "They came from the same unit, so they just kept working together here."

"I have one more question," Asuka said.

"Alright," Misato said.

"Could you tell me what happened while I was asleep again?"

"Sure," Misato said. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Maria poked her head in.

"Captain asked me to bring some papers to you," she explained. "Are you two gossiping?"

"A little," Asuka said. "Want to join us?" Maria eyed the smiling sub-commander for a moment, but finally nodded.

"Sure."

(:ii:)

"So you want me to start from the beginning?" Misato asked.

"Yep," Asuka said.

"The beginning of what?" Maria asked.

"When I was frozen," Asuka explained.

"That would be way before I got here," Maria said. "Sounds interesting."

"Okay," Misato said. "You were frozen in 2016, right?"

"Yeah," Asuka said.

"How old were you?" Maria asked.

"I was sixteen," Asuka said.

"Then you were. . .fourteen. . .fifteen during the Angel wars?" Maria asked.

"Yeah," Asuka said proudly.

"That's young."

"Anyway," Misato said, obviously annoyed by the interruption. "Two years after that the Third Impact occurred in 2018 and Shinji left."

"Captain?" Maria asked. For a moment both Misato and Asuka froze.

"Yeah," Asuka said, thinking quickly. "He lived with us remember?"

"Oh yeah," Maria said. "No one has explained that to me yet."

"Shinji's the son of a professor from my old university," Misato said. "I agreed to have him live with me."

"Oh," Maria said. "Must have been weird. Living with Shinji Nagisa and working with Shinji Ikari."

"It. . ." Misato trailed off.

"It wasn't that hard," Asuka supplied. "Shinji Ikari was really weak and shy. Shinji Nagisa is a lot stronger."

"You said that Nagisa was really shy," Maria said.

"He was," Asuka said. "But he was really strong under that shyness."

"Maybe you just never noticed how strong Shinji Ikari was," Misato said.

"Let's not get into this right now," Asuka said.

"Fine," Misato said.

"Anyway," Maria pressed.

"Shinji said that he joined some elite private military branch a year after he left," Asuka supplied.

"Really?" Misato asked. "I didn't know that."

"Can you get back to story ma'am?" Maria asked.

"Right," Misato said. "Seven years after the Third Impact the Crusaders arrived. A year later Shinji came back and the Saviors came."

"That's kind of weird," Maria said. "Shinji just happens to show up when the Saviors come. It's like he knew that we'd need someone to save our asses and came."

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked.

"I told you this," Misato said. "When the Crusaders first showed up everything was rough, but we held out own. Then the Savior came and everything went to hell," Misato said simply. "The only special forces unit at the time was the Demons. They were more then a match for the Crusaders, but they were woefully unprepared against the Saviors."

"In the first few weeks our forces were almost decimated," Maria said. "The Demons are a more conventional force. The tactics employed by the Saviors took them completely off guard and they never recovered from that."

"Right," Misato said. "About a year after the Saviors came Commander Ikari tried to initiate the Forth Impact."

"Why?" Asuka asked.

"To be reunited with his wife or something," Misato said dismissingly. "As we all know Shinji put an end to that and to the old man's plan to destroy the Geo-Front."

"Ikari was married?" Maria asked. "What kind of woman would marry that?"

"Yui Ikari was a brilliant woman," Misato said. "And Gendo Ikari was, supposedly, a different man when they meant."

"I thought he was always an asshole," Asuka said. That got a laugh from both Maria and Misato.

"Anyway," Misato said, trying to get back to her story. "When Shinji saved the base he became NERV's wonder boy. He could do no wrong in the eyes of the high command."

"So he decided to put his new position to good use and brought up the creation of a new special forces team," Maria said. "This part I've heard."

"Right," Misato said. "Everyone was skeptical, but the Genesis began bringing in major victories."

"It's because we fight like the Saviors," Maria explained.

"So Genesis really isn't that old," Maria said.

"You're only the second class of graduating Genesis soldiers," Misato said. "The First group was pretty much a bunch of mercenaries recruited from dozens of special forcers teams. They were chosen for their skills and trained rather quickly. Even with that they're excellent fighters."

"Why thanks sub-commander," Maria said proudly.

"Yeah," Asuka said as she stood up. This had given her more questions then answers. Was it possible that Shinji's return and the Savior's appearance were more then just coincidental?

(:ii:)

"I just spoke with Maria." Shinji glanced up at Pierce.

"Okay."

"She said that Asuka was asking the Sub-Commander about you," Pierce said.

"So she's still on her little detective trip," Shinji said. Pierce nodded. "Is your recommendation still to kill her?"

"Yes," Pierce said. "You'll be the first to know if I come up with something different."

"I haven't changed my thoughts," Shinji said. "We're not killing her."

"She will expose us," Pierce warned.

"Maybe you should try praying," Shinji suggested.

"I'm an atheist," Pierce said. "Just like you."

"Then ask Ben Stein for guidance," Shinji said with a shrug.

"You really have gone soft," Pierce growled.

"I never killed my underlings before," Shinji said with a shrug. "And I've never hesitated. That fact has kept you alive on more then one occasion."

"Is something wrong?" Shinji turned and saw Gordy standing behind him. "Did someone die or something?"

"No," Shinji said. "Pierce is just worrying about something."

"Again?" Gordy asked with a sigh. "Keep that up and both of you will have gray. . ." he paused and looked at both of them, "hairs."

"Funny," Shinji said as he ran a hand through his short silver hair. "Keep it up and I'll make sure you wake up with pink hair."

"You wouldn't," Gordy said.

"We wouldn't," Pierce said. "But you picked a really easily influenced idiot for a bunk mate."

"And I can guarantee that Richey would," Shinji added.

"Yeah he would," Gordy said with a sigh. "Why in God's name did I bunk up with him?"

"Because your both pig men?" Shinji asked.

"I never asked to lug around a pig," Gordy said as he sat down.

"Would you rather be a rifleman?" Shinji asked.

"No," Gordy said simply. "I prefer carrying around my SAW."

"Oink," Pierce deadpanned.

(:ii:)

Misato looked up as someone knocked on her door. "Come in!" The door opened and a tall man stepped into the room.

"You wanted to see me Misato?"

"Yes I did Colonel," Misato said coldly. "I know what you are doing."

"What am I doing?" Kaji asked with a smile.

"You know what Asuka is like," Misato accused. "So you're using her to try and get to Shinji."

"Why would I do that?" Kaji purred.

"It's because the Intelligence section is full of incompetents such as yourself!" Misato screamed as she shot to her feet. "You can't capture the spy and that's making you desperate. As a matter of fact I think you're so desperate that you would go after anyone. Shinji is your suspect for some reason and you want him to be the spy so much that you'll arrest him even if he's innocent."

"What Asuka does in her spare time is her own business," Kaji said smoothly.

"You are causing dissent amongst the ranks," Misato growled. "If you or any of your underlings get one soldier killed I will. . ."

"You'll what?" Kaji asked smugly.

"I'll have you eliminated," Misato hissed. "You think you're immune because you're a colonel, but you aren't. I'll see you hang."

(:ii:)

"I hate paperwork," Shinji stared at the action report on his computer and hit the spell check key. The report was probably a little strongly worded, but Shinji really didn't care. The spell check came up with a few misspellings. Shinji ignored them. It wasn't his fault his computer couldn't comprehend some of the language he used.

"Hey Captain!"

"Come on in." The door swung open and Hikari walked into the office. Shinji smiled and stood up. "Good mourning."

"Actually it's evening," Hikari said as she leaned across the desk and kissed Shinji. After a moment she pulled back. Shinji glanced at his watch and frowned.

"Damn it. Another day wasted on paperwork!"

"Calm down," Hikari said as she sat down. "You mind if I read it?"

"Actually it's already sent," Shinji said. He didn't like lying to Hikari, but she worried enough about him without knowing that his own superiors set him up.

"I've heard that Asuka's been poking around," Hikari said.

"Kaji set her on my track," Shinji said.

"Bastard," Hikari hissed angrily. "He needs to have an unfortunate training accident." Shinji chuckled as Hikari used a term that she must have picked up from him. She looked up at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Shinji said. He glanced at his computer and hit the send button. "You want to go get something to eat?"

"In a couple of minutes," Hikari said. "Do you know what Asuka will do if she figures it out?"

"She'll run to either Misato, Commander, or Ryoji," Shinji said with a shrug. "Probably Ryoji."

"What will happen then?" Hikari asked.

"You know what will happened then," Shinji said.

"You can't just sit around and do nothing," Hikari said.

"So you're jumping on the 'kill Asuka' bandwagon?" Shinji asked, trying to hide how amused he was by all this.

"Pierce thinks you should kill Asuka?" Hikari asked in surprise. Shinji reached under his black T-shirt and drew a diminutive black TACOM pistol. He laid it on his desk and looked up at Hikari.

"What do you think I should do?" Shinji asked. "If you say I should kill her then I definitely won't just ignore it." Hikari stared at him for a moment as if she was trying to decide whether he was joking or not. "The only reason I'm hesitant is because a murder is fairly hard to dodge in such a small, closed community."

"Don't," Hikari said finally. "You aren't a soulless killer Shinji."

"You must know something thatI don'tthen," Shinji said as he slipped the weapon into his shoulder holster and picked up his urban BDU blouse. "Now how about dinner? We can go to the officer's lounge."

"I'm not in the mood for that watered down stuff tonight," Hikari said simply. "Let's go get something real to drink."

"Sounds like a plan," Shinji said with a nod.

(:ii:)

Asuka jerked awake and looked around her quarters. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah," Asuka said. "Did I wake you up?"

"I just got in," Maria said. "So what was your nightmare about?"

"Just some bad memories," Asuka said.

"A mission?" Maria asked.

"As an Eva pilot," Asuka said. "The Fifteenth Angel."

"Alright," Maria said, obviously letting the topic drop. "You want to go grab a shower?"

"What time is it?" Asuka asked as she looked around for the clock.

"One in the mourning," Maria said. The light flickered on. "You want to grab a shower?"

"Sure," Asuka said. "Don't feel obligated or anything."

"I don't," Maria said. "I need a shower."

"Why?" Asuka teased. "Have a good date with Richey?"

"A very good date," Maria said smugly as she found a towel and draped it over her shoulders. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Asuka found her towel and quickly followed after her roommate.

"So when did you and Richey hook up anyway?" she asked.

"Right around the time you went into basic," Maria said.

"And I never knew," Asuka said. She opened the door to the showers. She looked around and spotted a man drying off his hair. She was about to look away when the man draped his towel over his shoulders. In a moment she could see the crest tattooed on his right shoulder blade. She heard Maria gasp in completely surprise. The man whipped around and Asuka stared at Shinji in shock. Maria's nails dug into Asuka's shoulder and she jerked her backwards through the door.

"Did you see that?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah," Maria said, she sounded as surprised as Asuka was. "That was the Savior mark."

"We have to talk to Misato."

"No," Maria said. "We pretend this never happened."

"We can't do that," Asuka said. "We can't take a chance."

(:ii:)

"You want me to believe that Captain Shinji Nagisa is a Savior?" Misato asked.

"He had the Savior crest tattooed on his back ma'am," Maria said. "I don't want to believe this any more then you do ma'am."

"It makes sense," Asuka said. "He showed up a few days before the Saviors showed up. Check his locker. He has a Savior combat knife."

"That doesn't prove anything," Maria said coldly. "Most Genesis do. I have a Savior knife. Maybe you could act a little less like accusatory towards the man who saved your life."

"But the knife," Asuka said. "It has the letters S-I-N on it."

"And?" Misato asked.

"Shinji I. Nagisa," Asuka said.

"What?" Maria asked. "Captain doesn't have a middle name." Asuka ignored her and stared at Misato. She could see the older woman's eyes widen suddenly.

"Oh my God." The door opened and Asuka spun to see Shinji step into the room, his expression unreadable. "Hold it right there Shinji." Shinji slowly let his hands rise into the air. Asuka turned and stared at Misato. She was shaking slightly, but the pistol in her hand was unwavering. "Do you have a weapon?"

"Yes ma'am," Shinji said.

"Take it out slowly and lay it on the ground," Misato said. Shinji nodded and slowly pulled out a small black pistol from under his T-shirt. He carefully laid it on the ground and straightened up. "Is it true? Are you a Savior?"

"I was," Shinji said with a nod. Asuka smirked at his confession "And by now intelligence knows that." Asuka smug grin dropped as she suddenly realized just what kind of trouble Shinji was in. "Looks like I'm a dead man walking."

End

(:ii:)

Author's note. Stop touching that! It'll get infected.


	9. Chapter 09: Sentencing

I own nothing. This story is set in an alternate universe. There will be OOC. You have been warned.

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Nine: Sentencing

"Captain?" Asuka carefully pushed the door opened and peeked in.

"Oh hello Asuka," Shinji said cheerfully. "Come in, come in please. Don't be so formal, I'm no longer your superior." His words hit Asuka like a knife. She stepped into the office. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," Asuka said as she eyed the young man armed with a Type 36 standing by Shinji's desk.

"Have a seat then," Shinji said with a smile. Asuka sat down carefully in front of Shinji's desk.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Shinji asked.

"I'm sorry," Asuka said louder.

"For what?" Shinji asked in confusion.

"For causing all of this," Asuka said as her head fell forward. She heard Shinji stand up and felt his hand on her chin, making her look up.

"I gave you reason to be suspicious," Shinji said. "Now keep your chin up, you did the right thing."

"Don't patronize me!" Asuka screamed as she jerked backwards, away from him.

"I wasn't trying to Asuka," Shinji said. "I'm sorry." He sat down and leaned back in his seat. For once he actually looked like Asuka thought a condemned man would look. Asuka immediately felt her rage snuff out.

"I'm really sorry," Asuka said. "Please forgive me Shinji."

"There's nothing to forgive you for," Shinji said. "Someone was bound to find out about my past. I died when I was with the Saviors. I really did, I just didn't realize it until now."

"You aren't dead yet!" Asuka declared frantically.

"You know I am," Shinji said. "The intelligence division is so desperate to prove their worth that they will pounce on the first suspect with any evidence against him."

"But all you have against you is your past," Asuka said.

"I have much more against me," Shinji said. "Ryoji recently searched my living quarters and found some highly-classified material."

"Oh my God," Asuka gasped in shock. "They set you up."

"I was just the first suspect," Shinji said. "They'll see me burn no matter what." The door opened and Asuka turned to see Hikari walk in. She saw Asuka and stopped in her tracks.

"Hello."

"I'll be back later," Hikari said simply.

"Please wait," Asuka said weakly.

"Not now Asuka ," Hikari said. "Just give me time."

(:ii:)

"Kaji!" Asuka watched as the older man turned and smiled when he saw her.

"Hello Asuka. How are you doing?"

"I made a mistake," Asuka said.

"What did you do?" Kaji asked.

"I should never have told anyone what I saw," Asuka said. "Now Shinji's going to be killed and he's innocent!"

"He isn't innocent," Kaji said coldly. "The sheer amount of evidence against him is overwhelming."

"That evidence is fake," Asuka said. "Someone planted it."

"I found that evidence," Kaji said coldly. In that second Asuka's whole world shattered. She stumbled away from the man she had once truly believed she loved.

"I need to go," she said. "I'll. . .I'll see you around Kaji." She turned and walked away from him as quickly as she could.

(:ii:)

"The Sub-Commander will see you." Asuka nodded and pushed the door open.

"Misato?"

"Hello Asuka," Misato said calmly. "Can I help you with something?"

"The Intelligence division is setting Shinji up," Asuka exploded. "You have to help him!"

"There's nothing I can do," Misato said calmly. "I already explained their position. They needed a capture soon, or all faith in them would have been lost."

"But Shinji's innocent!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Misato snapped. "But there is nothing I can do. There are already many high-ranking soldiers lining up to testify against Shinji."

"But why?" Asuka asked.

"Any way you cut it the Genesis are nothing more then a group of mercenaries," Misato said. "There has always been a stigma about mercenaries. Almost every officer hated them. You see, when the Genesis came they took a lot of funding. That sure as hell won't make their creator a popular man."

"But any Genesis officer will vouch for Shinji," Asuka said.

"Of course they would," Misato said. "But they're just mercenaries. Their opinions would have no affect at all when compared to those of NERV personnel."

"So they hope that if Shinji was proved to be a traitor then Genesis will be discredited and disbanded," Asuka said.

"God help us if that happens," Misato said. "Those fools don't know just how outclassed the Demons are."

(:ii:)

"This is really bad Shinji."

"I know boss," Shinji said as he took a drink from his bottle. "You have to promise me something."

"What?" Brigadier General Arlington Gambit asked.

"You can't let them disband Genesis," Shinji said. "The Genesis can beat the Saviors because they are the Saviors."

"I know," Gambit said. "Christ. I thought an office position would be nice and easy after that combat command."

"Oh I feel so sorry for you," Shinji said. "Poor Gambit. The official Genesis liaison to the NERV HQ."

"I'll do what I can," Gambit said in annoyance. "NERV officers tend to be stubborn and greedy. Those Demon bastards are going at us hard."

"Doesn't matter," Shinji said. "You remember what Murphy said, right?"

"Private Murphy?" Gambit asked. Shinji nodded. "Don't forget that your weapon is made by the lowest bidder?"

"That is an important one," Shinji admitted.

"Exceptions prove the rule and destroy the battle plan?" Gambit tried again.

"That's true too," Shinji said. "I was thinking more of the 'if enough data is collected, a board of inquiry can prove anything,' one."

"In that case you're screwed," Gambit said. "I just wish this was a old fashioned trial by jury in the US."

"That innocent until proven guilty stuff?" Shinji asked. "Did you really believe that?"

"No," Gambit said. "Money bought innocence, but it does sound nice."

"Yeah," Shinji said.

"So what is Pierce going to do?"

"He's going to do nothing," Shinji said. "I need a combatant I can trust to stay here."

"That's a good idea," Gambit said. Someone knocked on the door and pushed it open.

"It's time," the young corporal said grimly. Shinji took another drink from his bottle and stuck it in his pocket.

"You're going to go to a trial drunk?" the Corporal asked. Shinji grinned broadly at the man.

"This won't be a trial Corporal," he said. "This will be a circus!"

(:Six Hours Later:)

"Attention on deck!" Shinji climbed to his feet as the board of inquiry walked into the time, airless room.

"As you were," Commander Fuyutsuki said. Shinji considered remaining standing, but decided against it. "Would the defendant rise for the sentencing." Shinji rose to his feet and stoop at a rigid pose of attention. "Captain Shinji Nagisa, this board of inquiry has found you guilty of espionage. The sentence for such actions is death." Shinji didn't waver. He had long ago accepted his fate.

"However," a new voice said. Shinji said Misato rise to her feet. "We have taken your service into consideration and we are willing to make a deal. Are you interested?"

"Yes ma'am," Shinji answered calmly.

"You will be sent on a mission," Misato said. "There is very little chance of your survival. You will be given more specifics if you agree. Do you?"

"I do ma'am," Shinji said. The door banged open and Shinji turned to see Pierce stride into the room.

"Subdue that man!" someone cried. Pierce stalked to the desk behind which the board of inquiry sat. There was a flash of light and he turned and moved to stand beside Shinji. It had taken him only a few seconds.

"What is the meaning of this?" Commander Fuyutsuki demanded as he stared at the Savior combat knife embedded deeply in the desk. His eyes must have found the letter M-A-P engraved in it.

"I am Sergeant Major Michael Allan Pierce," Pierce said slowly. "Of the International First Special Forces Group; Second Platoon, Charlie Company."

"What the hell are you doing?" Shinji demanded in a hiss. Pierce turned and stared at him.

"Captain. . .Shinji," he began, "I don't do well in Alamo situations. Once the Saviors find out that Genesis is gone, that's what's going to happen here."

"Genesis is gone?" Shinji asked, turning to stare at the man in shock.

"Yeah," Pierce said. "There's also word of a mass resigning coming up," Pierce added. "I'd rather stay with you then wonder around with the others looking for new work."

"Alright," Shinji said. "You know we're going to die, right?"

"Well all do," Pierce said. "If I stay with you then, at least I won't die of stupidity."

"Very well," Commander Fuyutsuki said. "You both will go on the mission."

"Permission to speak?" Shinji asked.

"Granted Mister Nagisa," Commander Fuyutsuki said.

"I want to be able to personally inspect all the equipment we are given," Shinji said.

"Granted."

"Permission to speak sir?" Pierce asked.

"Granted Mister Pierce."

"Can I have my knife back sir?"

(:ii:)

"So what's the mission ma'am?" Shinji asked as he looked around Misato's office.

"It's a suicide mission," Misato said. "But it gives you a chance of surviving."

"You did wonderfully," Shinji said. "You have our gratitude."

"So what are the specifics?" Pierce asked.

"You two are going to assault the Psycho head quarters," Misato said. Shinji whistled appreciatively.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was a suicide mission," he said. "How are we doing it?"

"You get to decide that," Misato said. "All mission planning is left up to you. You can take along whatever equipment you see necessary."

"Do we have any specific targets?" Pierce asked.

"The armory and the main control room," Misato said. "I have a list of secondary targets and a couple of human targets of opportunity,"

"So what's the catch?" Shinji asked. "You aren't just going to turn us loose without some kind of chaperone."

"You will be wearing prototype neckbands for your squeeze microphones," Misato said. "On a remote signal the band can inject a lethal amount of a new drug cocktail into you."

"We're doing it at gunpoint," Pierce said. "Or needlepoint."

"I don't like needlepoint," Shinji deadpanned.

"This is no time for jokes," Misato spat.

"It's a perfect time for jokes," Shinji argued.

"You will be wearing satellite tracking devices and small remote cameras," Misato said.

"Will the Saviors be able to pick up the signal?" Shinji asked. "They already know we're coming, so I'd hate to show them exactly where to aim all that artillery."

"The signal changes every point-zero-zero-one milliseconds," Misato explained. "They won't be able to track it."

"Alright," Shinji said. "This should be pretty easy. It's not like we need an extraction plan."

"How can you be so fatalistic?" Misato asked.

"There's a difference between a fatalist and a realist ma'am," Pierce said. "So when do you want to leave?"

"How about after we get something to eat and catch a few zees?" Shinji asked.

"There's one more condition," Misato said. "You will be able to check your gear, but if you load your weapons before you're on the ground you'll be executed."

"Sounds good."

(:ii:)

"I knew you were trouble the first time I saw you," Pierce said as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"Well I bet I looked like quite the little hell raiser," Shinji said as he looked through an inventory list of all the equipment they could take. "What do you think we should use for demolition explosives?"

"We've never failed using M2s," Pierce offered.

"SLAMs," Shinji said. "Twenty each?"

"That sounds about right," Pierce said. "How long do you think it will take the Saviors to completely destroy NERV?"

"A year if NERV kept Genesis," Shinji said. "A month without. What do you think about other explosives?"

"We should take some frag grenades and a couple of claymores," Pierce said. "How about. . .fifteen grenades and six claymores each."

"Sounds good," Shinji said.

"We want to go with you," Maria said. "All of us do."

"No," Shinji said. "We're going to the Psycho HQ to die."

"Should we take an anti-material rifle?" Pierce asked.

"Sure," Shinji said. "How do you think we should go in?"

"A HALO jump," Pierce said. "We can ride an H-Jet to the edge of the Crusaders' air defense radar perimeter and parachute in."

"Right," Shinji said as he made a note of that. "Did Lieutenant Sohryu volunteer?"

"We didn't ask her," Maria said.

"Don't do this," Shinji said in exasperation. "She is a good person who did what she believed was right."

"That's bullshit," Maria spat. "She did what she thought would make her the best."

"She is now the second-in-command," Shinji said.

"Of what?" Maria asked. "Genesis is gone."

"Just try to forgive her," Shinji said. "For me?"

"Whatever," Maria said. "Good luck." Shinji watched as she stood up and walked away.

"What do you want to bring for firearms?" Pierce asked.

"Our normal stuff?" Shinji asked.

"Sounds good," Pierce said. "Double ammo?"

"Yeah," Shinji said. "And we'll bring a Type-14."

"You're carrying the damned anti-material rifle," Pierce said.

"Alright," Shinji said. "I think that covers it."

"Right," Pierce said.

"Can I ask for some advice?"

"Okay," Pierce said.

"In my room is a small velvet case with an engagement ring in it," Shinji said. "Should I give it to Hikari?"

"Whoa," Pierce said. "That's a hard one. On one hand that will make it even harder for Hikari. On the other you'll probably both regret never doing it."

"I'll have to think about it," Shinji said.

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. This is just a follow up to the last, so it didn't move the story along much.


	10. Chapter 10: Same old shit again

I own nothing. This story is set in an alternate universe. There will be OOC. You have been warned.

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Ten: Same old shit again

Shinji took and sip from the bottle of whiskey hidden in his desk and sighed. He leaned back in his seat and glanced at the new tall, ridiculously muscled Demon guard leaning against the wall with his Type 36 slung over his shoulder. "You want to tie one on Private?" Shinji asked, offering the bottle to the young man. The oversized Private glared at him. "Your loss," Shinji said with a shrug. Someone knocked and Shinji sighed in annoyance. How was he supposed to finish the paperwork that he had been putting off with so many visitors? "Come in." The door opened and Asuka walked in.

"Hello Captain."

"I'm not a Captain," Shinji said. "Well at least not in any sense that is would matter to you. I heard you got a promotion and a transfer to the Demons."

"Yeah," Asuka said. Shinji glanced up and sighed in annoyance.

"Do you want anything else?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Asuka said. Shinji's eyebrow rose.

"The last time I checked you did something to me," he said dryly.

"Exactly!" Asuka declared, making both Shinji and the guard jump slightly. "Why can't you be mad at me like everyone else would be?"

"You think me being pissed off at you will help you?" Shinji demanded. "Well too fucking bad Lieutenant. I'm not mad, now cowboy the fuck up and accept what you've done."

"But why the hell aren't you mad?" Asuka demanded.

"I'm not mad because I knew I was dead," Shinji said. He was struggling to explain. "I knew I was dead when I met Colonel Durst."

"Is he related to General Durst?" Asuka asked. "The CO of the Saviors?"

"General Durst was Colonel Durst about seven years ago," Shinji said. Asuka's eyes seemed to light up as she connected the dots.

"Colonel Durst recruited you into the Saviors," Asuka said.

"Yeah," Shinji said. "He recruited me, he trained me, and he was my Commanding officer."

"That's what you meant when you said that you got that knife from a Savior colonel!" Asuka exclaimed. Shinji reached into his desk and tugged out the Savior combat knife. Beside him the oversized Private shifted his weight nervously. "He personally presented this to me."

"Oh," Asuka said.

(:ii:)

"I was wondering when you would show up," Pierce growled as Shinji walked into the armory.

"I had to finish up some paperwork," Shinji said.

"That's why I never tried to get a commission," Pierce said.

"You're the smart one," Shinji said as he sat down on one of the benches. "Have you finished memorizing the route?"

"Yeah," Pierce said. "Do you really think the best route is to go through Tokyo-2?"

"Yes I do," Shinji said. "We're more extensively trained to operate in urban conditions then in forest. There's also the advantage of surprise."

"What surprise?" Pierce asked. "They know us Captain. They know which route we would take."

"Even so," Shinji allowed. "We're still better off in building-to-building fighter."

"Right," Pierce said as he pulled on his combat vest. "God I hate this thing."

"It's too heavy," Shinji said. "I heard you the first time and every time after that."

"What happened to the day when snipers just had to wear ghillie suits and a forty-five kilo pack?" Pierce continued his usual pre-mission ranting.

"We aren't really snipers any more," Shinji said. "We're more of a designated marksman then sniper."

"That's very close to an insult," Pierce said.

"I know," Shinji said as he quickly changed into his urban BDUs and began to pull on his combat gear.

"So," Pierce said.

"So," Shinji repeated.

"Are you going to do it?" Pierce pressed.

"Do what?" Shinji asked.

"You know damned well what!" Pierce snapped. "Don't play dumb with me Major."

"Sorry," Shinji said with a sigh. "I wasn't trying to, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well?" Pierce pressed.

"I'm still thinking."

(:ii:)

Shinji stepped into the hanger and strode towards the H-Jet. He had thought that he would feel more like a death row inmate, but to his surprise he felt at ease. 'Maybe I'm just drunk,' he mused. "Whoa." The entire hanger was filled with people.

"You're here."

"I didn't have much of a choice General," Shinji said. Arlington nodded and looked around. "Did you ask them to come?"

"Hell no," Arlington said. "They all are here of their own accord."

"We figured we'd give you a real send off." Shinji turned and saw his squad. "You take care of yourself Skipper," Gordy said.

"I will," Shinji said.

"I am sorry Captain." Shinji sighed and stared at the red-haired woman in front of him.

"I told you to stop that," he growled slightly. "You stay the hell away from Ryoji. He's nothing good, trust me."

"I know," Asuka said. Shinji smiled and held out his hand.

"Good luck in the Demons." Asuka flinched viably at that, but she reached out and shook his hand. Shinji nodded and walked around the large H-Jet that would take Pierce and him where they needed to go. Shinji paused as he glanced back at the crowd and then climbed on the jet.

"Did you do it?" Pierce asked.

"Do what?" Shinji asked as he sat down across from the older man.

"Propose to Hikari," Pierce said.

"Yeah," Shinji said simply.

"Does that hickey mean that she said yes?" Pierce asked.

"Yeah."

(:ii:)

"Okay Shinji," Asuka said. "Let's see what's so important." She pulled the small one-gig flash drive that Shinji had slipped her out of her pocket. There were words scrawled on one side. "Meet me over it? What the hell does that mean?" Asuka stared at the tiny drive and plugged it into her laptop.

"What are you doing to my computer?" Asuka nearly jumped out of her skin and Maria walked into the room.

"Shinji gave me something," she explained. "I'm trying to open it."

"Well let me step outside," Maria growled. "If the Skipper is anything like me then it's a bomb." Asuka sighed and watched as a pass word login screen popped up.

"It's got a password."

"Well he must have given you a clue," Maria said as she sat down on her bed and stared at the screen.

"He just wrote something on the drive," Asuka said.

"Meet me over it?" Maria read aloud in puzzlement. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Asuka said.

"Meet me," Maria repeated. "Where did you meet the Major?"

"Rainbow!" Asuka yelped in surprise. "Of course!"

"What?" Maria asked.

"I met him on an aircraft carrier called the Over the Rainbow," Asuka explained as she typed the word into the password spot. She paused and then entered her own name into the used name spot. To her relief the drive began to automatically upload its information. "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Maria demanded.

"This is information on an investigation led by Pierce, Shinji, and General Gambit," Asuka said. "They had their own investigation into the spy."

"Does it prove anything?" Maria demanded.

"Not conclusively," Asuka said as she searched through the information. "They have a list of suspects."

"Well it doesn't concern me," Maria said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Asuka demanded.

"Genesis was supposed to be absorbed into the Demons," Maria said. "That sure as hell wasn't part of the contract. Neither was having to watch our backs around our own guys."

"You're quitting?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah," Maria said. She stared at Asuka and saw down on her bed. "You can join us. The Skipper wanted you to stay with us. He figured you were safer that way."

"I can't leave," Asuka said. "I have a duty to fulfill here." Maria nodded her understanding.

"See you in Valhalla."

(:ii:)

"What the hell?" Kaji demanded as he stared at the group of soldiers in the hanger. They were all dressed for war. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded angrily.

"We just quit," a man said. He was an older man with Gunnery Sergeant stripes on his vest.

"You can't do that!" Kaji snapped.

"We can," a new voice said. Kaji turned and stared at General Gambit. "Check our contracts." Kaji's mind spun desperately. NERV was hardly more then a thousand people with the Genesis soldiers. At last count Genesis had twenty-two squads of ten soldiers. Then there were the Genesis in training and the junior officers who weren't truly counted as part of the squad. In all there were two hundred and eighty-five of them. 'Eighty three now,' Kaji thought.

"You can't take that gear!" he snapped.

"We stole it fair and square," Gambit said. "If you want it then you can get it like we did, from the owner's cold dead fingers."

"I mean it," Kaji began as he reached for the pistol under his arm. Everything spun violently as a rifle butt collided with the back of his skull.

"Well that was stupid," Gambit said. "Now listen to me you arrogant little prick. Genesis is leaving. I'm staying to take care of a few things, but in the end there will be no Genesis here. Congratulations. You didn't want any mercenaries here and now there won't be any."

(:ii:)

Pierce looked around the inside of the H-Jet and glanced at Shinji. The younger man was fast asleep. "We're ten minutes from the drop zone!" one of the crew chiefs yelled. Pierce nodded his understanding and prodded Shinji with his boot. The former major went from asleep to awake faster then Pierce could blink.

"Are we there?"

"We're ten minutes away," Pierce said. "You should get your harness on." Shinji nodded and stood up. He yawned and began to strap on one of the parachute rigs. Pierce glanced at the crew chiefs and pulled on a pilot-style helmet with an oxygen mask clipped to one side. The crew chiefs were already wearing full pressure suits. 'I could probably take them,' Pierce mused as he stared at the bulky suits.

"You've got that look in your eyes," Shinji said.

"What look?" Pierce asked innocently.

"You know what look," Shinji said as he pulled on his helmet and buckled it into place. He tugged the air hose down and connected it to the tank on the front of his harness. Pierce grinned and leaned closer to Shinji.

"We could take them," he whispered. "I doubt that they can even aim those things." Shinji eyed the Type 36Cs that the crew chiefs carried.

"You're forgetting something," Shinji whispered back.

"What?" Pierce asked. Shinji jerked his thumb towards the small box on the band around his neck. "Oh. That."

"Yeah that," Shinji said as he locked his oxygen mask into place and pulled down his visor. Pierce mimicked his moves.

"Hey fly boys," Pierce called. "Can we load our weapons?"

"That's against the rules of your mission," one of the men said.

"Come on," Shinji said. "Do you know how hard it is to load a weapon in freefall?" One of the crew chiefs looked around and snapped the laser pointer on his Type 36C on. The crimson dot played over Pierce's heart.

"Don't try anything," he growled lowly.

"Thank you," Shinji said. Pierce picked up one of the magazines lying on the bench and pushed it into his DMR. He pulled the charging handle back and secured the rifle to his harness. He quickly loaded his pistol and his Type 408.

"Ready to go."

"Same here," Shinji said as he held up his hands to show that they were empty. The lead crew chief nodded and punched a button on the bulkhead of the H-Jet. Red lights began to flash and the rear cargo ramp began to descend.

"Here we go again," Pierce murmured.

"Same old shit again." The ancient military cadence had taken on a whole new meaning. The flashing red lights finally turned a solid green and Pierce leapt out of the gunship.

(:ii:)

Misato stared at the picture in her hand and sighed. "How did it come to this?"

"Ma'am?" Misato glanced at the intercom on her desk and pushed the button.

"What is it?"

"Brigadier General Gambit is here to see you," Misato's secretary said.

"Send him in," Misato said. The door opened and an older man in a pair of urban BDUs stepped into the office.

"Pierce and Nagisa are on the ground," he said. "Staring at pictures ma'am?"

"Just an old picture," Misato said as she held out the picture. "This was a promotion party a long time ago."

"Is that the Nagisa?"

"Yeah," Misato said. "And Sohryu and Suzuhara and Horaki and Ryoji."

"Of course this was back when he was Ikari," Arlington said. Misato jumped up so fast that her thighs slammed into her desk rather painfully.

"You know about that?" she demanded.

"Of course I do," Arlington said. "I am his commanding officer. Are you coming? I can guarantee that the show will be quite interesting."

(:ii:)

"That could have been a better landing," Shinji said as he stared at the canopy of his parachute.

"Yep," Pierce said as he opened a small case and pulled out two headsets. "Here." Shinji slid his headset on and flicked the tiny camera on the right side of his head.

"Is this thing working?"

"We can hear you loud and clear Nagisa," someone said.

"Who is this?"

"It's Brigadier General Ibuki," the woman said. "Colonels Aoba and Hyuga are here too."

"Remind you of something?" Pierce asked.

"Yeah," Shinji growled. "Lot's of bad memories." He tugged his parachute roughly and the thin material ripped. It fell to the ground and Shinji quickly bundled it up. "Could you get a GPS reading?"

"No problem," Pierce said. Shinji quickly forced the parachutes into a hole they had already dug and began shoving dirt back into place. "They're going to be able to tell that there's something there," Pierce commented.

"Nothing we can do about that," Shinji said as he straightened up. "How's our position?"

"The entrance to the runoff drain is ten meters southwest," Pierce answered. "It's that way." Shinji nodded and adjusted the sling of his Type 3. Pierce began walking and Shinji followed him with his Type 3's stock pressed against his shoulder. They walked for almost a moment in complete silence before Pierce stopped. "It should be here somewhere." Shinji poked through the fallen leaves and sticks.

"Found it." He kneeled down and began to brush leaves and dirt off of the small metal disk. "Give me the crow bar." Pierce handed the tool to him and Shinji carefully pried the lid off of the tiny tunnel.

"We're supposed to go through that?" Pierce asked. "Thank God I'm not claustrophobic."

"It's our only way in," Shinji said simply.

"We can't get through it," Pierce said. "Our gear won't fit."

"Why else would we bring drag bags?" Shinji asked as he pulled off his combat vest and began stuffing it into the drag bag.

"Can't we just do it the old fashion way?" Pierce asked.

"Banzai charge at a gun emplacement?" Shinji asked as he carefully put his Type 3 into the bag.

"We're going to die anyway," Pierce said with a shrug.

"Now you're just stalling," Shinji said as he drew his .45-caliber SOCOM pistol and began to put his utility harness into the bag.

"This is a storm runoff," Pierce said as he finally began to pack his gear into his drag bag. "If it rains we'll drown."

"It's an emergency runoff," Shinji corrected. "It would have to rain a lot."

"Oh well," Pierce said. "I always wondered what my Grand Daddy went through in Vietnam."

"What did he do?" Shinji asked as he strapped the bag's leash to his waist.

"He was a tunnel rat," Pierce said simply. "So how far do we have to go?"

"A little over two miles," Shinji said as he carefully lowered his upper body into the steeply angled tunnel and began crawling.

(:ii:)

"Attention on deck!"

"As you were," Misato said quickly. "This is quite an operation."

"Disgusting," Arlington said. "All this was originally designed to take command away from the leader in the field."

"I never thought of it like that," Misato said.

"I wouldn't have expected you to," Arlington said. "With all due respect of course."

"What's their status?" Misato asked.

"They've cached their parachutes and managed to find an underground passage that will take them past the defense perimeter and into the city," Shigeru said. "What are you still doing here sir?"

"I have a few things to take care of," Arlington said. "Don't worry, I'll be gone soon too." Misato frowned at the comment and turned to Shigeru.

"You mean there's a passage that leads from the forest to the city?" she asked. "Why didn't I know about that?"

"Did I say passage?" Shigeru asked. "I meant two mile long hole in the ground. They can't even get through it with their armor on."

"What?" Misato asked.

"Just look at the screens ma'am," Arlington said. Misato glanced up at the screens that dominated one whole wall of the command center. Two of them showed strange and rather disorienting pictures. "Are they using visible lights?"

"Yeah," Makoto said. "The tunnel is just too small for them to wear NVGs. All their equipment is in drag bags."

"What's that?" Misato whispered.

"It's an equipment bag that's secured to the waist by a strip of material," Arlington explained. "They're crawling?"

"Yes sir," Makoto said.

"Are they saying anything?" Misato asked.

"Nothing of any important," Maya said.

"Put it on the speakers anyway," Misato said.

"You know," Shinji's labored voice said. "If this pipe is broken anywhere we're going to have to backtrack."

"I know," Pierce said. "Don't forget, this is a storm runoff drain. If it rains then we're both going to drown."

"I think I saw some pretty nasty clouds coming in," Shinji commented.

"How can they joke about that sort of thing?" Misato asked in wonderment.

"It's part of the Savior mentality," Arlington explained. "If you're going to die, you might as well die laughing."

(:ii:)

"Just let me through for a second," Asuka growled at the young sentry.

"I'm sorry ma'am," the young man said. "We can't let you through to talk to General Gambit."

"It's important," Asuka argued. "We need to talk to him."

"I'm sorry ma'am," the sentry repeated. "We can't let you through to talk to General Gambit."

"That's the problem with Demons," Asuka spat, ignoring the fact that she was now a Demon herself. "Not much happening upstairs."

"Is there a problem?" Asuka spun and stared at the tall, sharp faced First Lieutenant who had spoken.

"I was just trying to have a word with General Gambit," she explained.

"Why don't you then?" Fuyutsuki asked as the sentry saluted him.

"Well I'm having a little trouble with this guy sir," Asuka said.

"Trouble?" the old man asked.

"I have orders sir," the man said.

"I see," the Lieutenant said. He stepped forward until his face was only a centimeters from the other man's. "Move." The guard stepped to the side quickly. The Lieutenant pushed the door open and stepped into the command center. As he did so Asuka caughtsight of the crest tattooed on the back of his right hand. He was Genesis.Her helper walked over to Arlington and whispered something to him. Then he saluted as walked out. Arlington turned and looked at her. "What can I do for you Lieutenant?"

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. Still have nothing to say.


	11. Chapter 11: Vested Interests

I own nothing. This story is set in an alternate universe. There will be OOC. You have been warned.

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Eleven: Vested Interests

Shinji carefully pushed the metal bars blocking his way and frowned. "Can you get them?"

"Give me a minute," Shinji said. He planted his feet on either side of the storm drain and put his considerable strength behind the bars. There was a loud creek and the bars gave way. Shinji wiggled forward and dropped into the sewer. He landed kneeling with his SOCOM up and ready. "Clear." He grabbed the leash of his drag bag and pulled it the rest of the way out.

"It smells in here," Pierce growled as he dropped down next to Shinji. "I hate sewers." Shinji nodded and pulled on his helmet. He clipped his NVGs into place and slung his drag bag over his shoulders.

"Enough bitching. Let's get moving. I want to hit the surface and find cover before sunrise."

"Roger that."

(:ii:)

"Alright," Gambit said. "Now what was so important that you almost got into a fist fight with a Demon to see me over?"

"This," Asuka said as she shoved Maria's laptop into his arms. "You knew about that, but you didn't tell anyone!"

"Of course I knew about it," Gambit growled. "I was part of the investigation. We've faced something like this before."

"NERV has had spies before?" Asuka asked in surprise. She couldn't remember ever hearing about that before she was frozen.

"No," Gambit said. He sighed and looked around. Then he rolled up his sleeve. Asuka gapped at the mark tattooed on his left forearm. "Nagisa, Pierce, and I have faced something like this before."

"You?" Asuka began in shock.

"Someone had to stay behind," Gambit said coldly. "We needed to direct traffic in case Pierce and Nagisa survived. It wasn't my choice. I much would have preferred to leave another man here to take care of business."

"Why didn't you show this to everyone at NERV?" Asuka demanded.

"It would have been dismissed as forgery," Gambit said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to the command center." He nodded to her curtly and turned on his heel.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" Gambit asked, turning to regard Richey calmly.

"How are they doing?" The general paused and looked around.

"They're in the city," he said quietly. "Keep that to yourself."

(:ii:)

Shinji pushed the door open and moved quickly into the room with his Type 3. Pierce was right behind him with his DMR. "Clear."

"Clear," Pierce echoed. Shinji pushed the door shut and frowned when he noticed that the lock was broken. He shrugged and un-slung his massive rucksack. "Rest here?"

"Yeah," Shinji said. "Strip your pack and make sure that nothing was damaged." Pierce nodded and un-slung his rucksack. Shinji unclipped the hard-shelled carrying case from his own rucksack and opened it to reveal a disassembled Type 14 anti-material rifle. He pulled out the pieces and began to assemble the rifle. "Everything look good?"

"Yes sir," Pierce said as he checked over his Type 408. "Nothing was damaged."

"I was a little worried that the rucksacks wouldn't fit in the pipe," Shinji said. "But it looks like everything turned out alright."

"What part of this is alright?" Pierce asked.

"The part where we're still alive and the enemy doesn't have our exact location," Shinji said. "Can you ask for anything more?"

"Not really," Pierce said.

"Base," Shinji said.

"Go ahead Nagisa."

"We're going to wait out the daylight here," Shinji said. "Copy?"

"Roger that Nagisa." Shinji sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Do you want to take first watch?" Pierce asked.

"Sure," Shinji said. "Get some sleep." Pierce nodded and leaned back against the wall. His head tilted forward and his breathing leveled out.

"Nagisa?"

"General?" Shinji asked in surprise. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course," Gambit said. "Something's always wrong."

"Or about to go wrong," Shinji said cheerfully.

"The redhead loves that ring you gave her," Gambit said.

"I thought she might like it," Shinji said.

"By the way, I heard that you gave the other ring to that white coat."

"Yeah," Shinji said.

"Well?" Gambit pressed.

"She said yes," Shinji said. "Pierce already has the best man position, but you could act as the father of the bride."

"Sounds like fun," Gambit said. "Just make sure you don't break her heart Nagisa."

"No promises," Shinji said. "Out."

"Right."

(:ii:)

Misato glared at the Brigadier General as he handed the headset back to Maya. "What was all that about a ring General?" she asked coldly.

"Nagisa proposed to Horaki before he left," Gambit said with a shrug. "I get to by the father of the bride."

"Now I really want to have a drink," Misato said tiredly.

"I wouldn't mind one myself." Misato turned and glared at the man who had entered the command center.

"What are you doing here Colonel?"

"Actually, that's Brigadier General," Kaji corrected. "I just stopped by to watch the show."

"Shows over," Gambit said. "They're waiting out the daylight hours. So, tell me, how's your head. I haven't seen someone hit that hard since myself in boot camp a long time again." Kaji scowled at the man. "The last time someone looked at me like that I cut his throat."

"Was that a threat?" Kaji demanded.

"Yes," Gambit said. "At least you won't half to falsify evidence if you try to get me a court martial for it. Of course I'll be gone soon so. . .chop, chop." Kaji turned and looked at Misato as if demanding she do something.

"Did someone say something?" Misato asked in confusion. "I wasn't paying attention. Did anyone hear what the Brigadier Generals were talking about?"

"No ma'am," Maya said.

"They were talking?" Makoto asked.

"Sorry. I was day dreaming," Shigeru said. Kaji's face turned into a scowl.

"I will return later," he said flatly.

"Very well," Misato said.

"I'm going to go get drunk," Gambit said brightly. "Catch you guys later!"

(:ii:)

Pierce checked his watch and knocked Shinji's boot. "Night time?" the younger man asked.

"Yeah," Pierce said. "The sun just went down." Shinji stood up and pulled on his rucksack. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a crumpled letter.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"That's bad luck," Pierce said as he eyed the letter.

"How would you know?" Shinji asked. "It's not like we've ever had anyone to return to before."

"True," Pierce said as he took the letter and shoved it under his vest.

"Thanks." Shinji moved to the door and eased it open. Pierce quickly followed him out onto the street. They moved quickly into the growing shadows and Pierce began to breathe a little easier as the sun went down. Suddenly Shinji raised his hand and kneeled. He brought up his DMR and looked around for the threat, but he couldn't find it.

"Where?"

"Sniper," Shinji said. "Five o'clock and four stories up. I don't think he's seen us yet." Pierce turned and spotted the telltale thermal glow. He pushed his NVGs up and brought his DMR's scope to his eye.

"Kill or maim?"

"Maim," Shinji said. "I have a bead on his headset. I'll fire first and then you take him."

"You got some questions for the man?" Pierce asked as his finger curled around the trigger of his rifle.

"Yeah." Shinji's rifle bucked and the headset on the side of the man's head shattered. He jerked upwards in surprise and Pierce fired. The round hit the man in the left side of the chest and he dropped from view.

(:ii:)

"Why didn't they just kill him?" Misato wondered. "They're taking a big risk trying to capture him."

"Snipers are observers," Gambit said. "They are an excellent source of information."

"I guess they would be," Misato said. She watched on the screen and Shinji and Pierce moved to stand outside a door. Pierce kicked the door open and Shinji moved in fast. The wounded sniper tried to fire, but Shinji fired again. The heavy bullet slammed into the sniper's right hand. Shinji grabbed the poor man and threw him down on his front.

"Don't move," he hissed sharply. Misato watched as Shinji used a pair of plastic safety cuffs to bind the sniper's hands behind his back. "Do you have the weapon?"

"Yes sir," Pierce said as he picked up a large sniper rifle. "It's an M25 sir."

"A Savior weapon," Shinji said. He rolled the man over and pulled off his ski mask. The sniper was a brown-haired man about Shinji's age. "Bishop."

"Hi El Tee," the sniper said. "No shame in being shot by the best, I guess."

"They know him?" Misato asked.

"Pierce and Nagisa were snipers in the Saviors," Gambit said with a shrug. "Saviors are a small group and snipers are an even smaller group."

"Who's the other guy?" the sniper asked.

"It's Pierce," Pierce said.

"Hey Sarge."

"How are you doing Bishop?" Pierce asked. "How's your wife and kids?"

"She divorced me," the sniper said as he struggled to sit up. "Can you get me a cigarette El Tee?"

"Nice try Bishop," Shinji said. "A good sniper can see a cherry from miles around. I should know." The sniper smirked.

"Why is he calling Shinji El Tee?" Misato asked.

"Maybe Shinji was still a Lieutenant when they knew each other," Gambit said with a shrug.

"You seen to know a lot General," Misato commented.

"I'm just observant," Gambit said with a shrug. Ever since the whistle had been blown on Pierce and Shinji, Misato had found herself suspicious of all the men who had shown up around the time that Shinji had. As far as she could tell there were ten men who had shown up within a week. They were all men ranging from higher ranking non-coms to mostly combat officers. Pierce and Shinji had been the first. Then there had been General Gambit, three First Lieutenants, a Master Gunnery Sergeant, two Gunnery Sergeants, and a Captain. They were all first generation Genesis. Shinji had more or less chosen them personally when his little side project had been green lighted.

"You knew we were coming," Shinji accused.

"Fuck you El Tee," the sniper growled. Misato paled and looked away as Shinji shoved his thumb into the bullet hole in the right side of the man's chest.

"How many patrols are out here?" Shinji demanded.

"Just kill me," the sniper groaned.

"Put him down Captain," Pierce said. "We won't get anything out of him."

"Yeah," Shinji said. Misato watched as Shinji drew his combat knife from his belt and pressed it against the man's neck.

"See you in hell El Tee," the sniper said. "You to Sarge."

"Probably," Shinji said. His arm jerked back and crashed forward, severing the sniper's head. "Inventory his gear."

"Seven magazines for a SOCOM and ten twenty-round magazines for the M25," Pierce said. "Looks like M993 armor penetrators." He was already stripping rounds out of the rifle magazines and stuffing them into his vest. Shinji kneeled down next to him and began doing the same.

(:ii:)

Gambit lowered his head and rubbed his temples. 'Bishop. What a nice guy, he shouldn't have had to die like that.' Gambit pushed the thoughts away. He looked at Misato and frowned. She was watching his carefully out of the corner of her eye. Gambit knew she was suspicious. "How could they just kill someone they obviously knew fairly well?" Misato asked.

"He was an obstacle," Gambit said simply. "Obstacles are for destroying."

"Isn't that a Savior saying?" Gambit glanced up and saw Kaji leaning against a wall.

"That's where I got it," Gambit said simply. "It's a good saying." Kaji nodded simply and Gambit looked back to the screen. "How far are they from the target?"

"Three more miles to go and then they'll get into the forest on the other side of the city," Shigeru said. "After that's its four miles through the other part of the forest." Gambit nodded.

"That'll only take them a couple of hours," he said, "if they keep up this slow pace that is."

"That's a pretty impressive slow pace," Kaji commented. Gambit's frown grew. 'Just give me ten minutes with that cocky little ass hole.'

"I need to go."

"Where to General?" Misato asked.

"To get something to eat," Gambit said. "I ate when they decided to bed down for the day."

"Oh." Gambit stood up and walked out of the command center. He walked down the hallway and ducked into a small room. Inside was a small group of men in urban BDUs.

"At ease soldiers," Gambit said before they could stand up.

"How are they doing?" a tall, broad black man asked.

"They're doing well Master Gunny," Gambit said. "But they just ran into a Savior sniper. There are two possibilities. The first is that the Saviors regularly deploy snipers to act as sentries."

"And the second sir?" a gray-haired Captain asked.

"The Saviors knew that they were coming," Gambit said. "If they stay in the shadows then it won't matter much either way."

"What about the operation?" a youngish Lieutenant asked.

"I'm green lighting the operation," Gambit said. "What about the fly boys?"

"They're in sir," another man said. "The crew came to me and asked if they could be of service. They know the risks."

"Good," Gambit said. "We need men we can trust. This will be over within twenty-four hours. I want everyone cocked, locked, and ready to rock at any time between now and then. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Move out Genesis."

"Genesis," one man mused. "Off we go to fight our kin."

"Saviors do what they need to," Gambit said. "Just like Genesis. Figure out a way to get your weapons issued."

(:ii:)

Shinji looked around the city and moved quietly down a small alleyway. In the two years that he has spent conducting operations in the city he had managed to learn his way around fairly well. This alleyway would lead them onto Crescent Street. All they had to do from there was follow it for half a mile. "Nagisa." Shinji sighed in annoyance and held up his fist before he kneeled.

"Yes?"

"We are adding to your list of targets of opportunity."

"Ryoji." Shinji turned and saw Pierce covered the end of his head set's mouth piece. Shinji covered his own.

"Of course it's him," he whispered. "The man's got a vested interest in neither of us surviving."

"What was that Nagisa?"

"Nothing ma'am," Shinji said. "Go ahead."

"There is an installation north of the HQ," Maya said. "It contains the main radar for the Psychos. If you can bring it down then we might be able to slip in some H-Jets to give you support and perform emergency extraction."

"Good deal?" Pierce asked.

"Good deal," Shinji said with a nod.

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. Just one more to rewrite and I can move onto the real new chapter you've been asking for.


	12. Chapter 12: Infiltration

I own nothing. This story is set in an alternate universe. There will be OOC. You have been warned.

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Twelve: Infiltration

Shinji looked around the dark forest and raised his binoculars. "This is going to be interesting."

"Yeah," Pierce grunted. "Can you make that shot?"

"We're only about a mile away," Shinji said as he lay down and brought his Type 14's stock to his shoulder. He stared at the strip of nylon lying next to him. His eyes studying the different 14.5mm bullet types strapped inside. Finally he slipped one of the bullets from its loops and laid it in the rifle. He closed the bolt and looked at the radar station through the rifle's massive scope.

"What bullet are you using?" Pierce asked as he lay down next to Shinji and set the spotting scope up on its tripod.

"The SLAP," Shinji said. "I packed a few of them."

"What else do you have?"

"Three more SLAPSs, four AP, four ball, four incendiary, and four tracer rounds," Shinji said. "I tried to pack for any occasion."

"Okay," Pierce said. "Do you think Ryoji knows that we brought a Type 14?"

"I doubt it," Shinji said. "He was probably hoping that we would have to get up close and tear the place down from the inside out."

"Eh," Pierce grunted. "Target is two thousand and eleven meters away and we've got a five kilometer per hour wind coming from the west."

"Roger that," Shinji said as he adjusted the dials on the rifle's scope. He flipped the safety down and wrapped his finger around the trigger. "Piece of cake."

"You'll jinx us," Pierce said.

"Eh," Shinji grunted. The rifle bucked with a crack like thunder. In the scope a hole appeared in the side of the radar's housing unit. The radar screeched to a halt. "Good." He pulled back the bolt and let the spent brass ejected into his hand. He slipped the spent round back into the nylon loops and watched as several men came out of the building.

"Maintenance crew," Pierce said. Shinji nodded and slipped another bullet from its loops. He slipped it into place and closed the bolt. He brought the rifle back to his shoulder and shifted his aim to several barrels against one side of the radar installation. "Are you taking them out?"

"Might buy us some time," Shinji said. The rifle bucked again and a second later the barrels exploded, sending a wave a flaming liquid across the men.

"That should do it," Pierce commented. "That should also blow the lid on the covert part of this mission."

"That ended whenever Bishop was supposed to check in," Shinji said, "an hour ago if Savior SOP hasn't changed."

"That just makes everything more interesting," Pierce said.

"And a bigger pain in the ass," Shinji added.

"Amen."

(:ii:)

"Why wasn't their equipment list made available to me?" Kaji raged.

"You didn't need to know," Misato said. "And I would watch myself if I were you. One might begin to believe that you want them dead." Kaji scowled at her and stormed out of the command center.

"Asshole," Gambit murmured with a smirk. He picked up a headset and slid it on. "Excellent shot Captain."

"It was nothing sir," Shinji's voice said over the room's speakers.

"Of course," Gambit said as he set the headset back down.

"They're making this job look easy," Misato said.

"This is easy," Gambit said. "Or at least this is the easy part."

"You're right," Misato said. She glanced at the man and watched as he scratched his head with both hands. He yawned broadly and stretched his arms above his head. "How did you come to be in the service of NERV?"

"Eh?" Gambit asked.

"You showed up a week after Shinji," Misato said. "Where were you before that?"

"I worked my way around the world," Gambit said with a shrug. "I worked as a mercenary for about fifty organizations in the last ten years."

"When did you become a soldier?" Misato asked.

"I graduated from the Naval Academy a long time ago," Gambit said. "Then I became a Marine office. I served with them until there was no more United States Marine Corps. I came here as a Colonel and joined the Genesis. Then I worked my way up to the Commandant position for them."

"Oh," Misato said.

"What's with the questionnaire?" Gambit asked. "I thought you knew most of this."

"Just trying to make conversation," Misato said.

"Sure," Gambit said as he fished a pair of small, round-framed sunglasses from his pocket and slipped them on. "I have to go talk to some people."

"Okay," Misato said. "I'll buzz you if anything happens."

"Thanks," Gambit said.

(:ii:)

"Damn woman," Gambit growled as he stepped out of the room. 'Way too nosey for her own good. She's lucky to still be alive.'

"Having problems General?" Gambit turned and his eyes narrowed when they fell on Kaji.

"Not at all," he said simply.

"So where are you heading?" Kaji asked.

"I was going to go get some whiskey," Gambit said. "You probably wouldn't know, but the stuff in the enlisted lounge will clear your sinuses faster then a fist to the nose."

"Would you mind some company?"

"Yes I would," Gambit said. 'Little prick is trying to follow me.'

"That's too bad,' Kaji said. "I was heading that way anyway."

"What a coincidence," Gambit said. 'I know what'll fix you.'

"Let's get going," Kaji said.

"After you," Gambit said as he touched the bottle in his pocket.

(:ii:)

"Where the hell is that bum?" Captain Ron Jameson growled as he raised his weapon and fired.

"He'll be here," Lieutenant Caesar Anthony said. The door to the firing range burst open and Ron turned to see an older man walk into the shooting range.

"You're late General."

"Sorry," the older man said. "That prick from Intelligence was following me around."

"What did you do?" Caesar asked. Gambit grinned coldly and tossed a small bottle to him.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Roofies," Caesar guessed. Gambit smiled and nodded. "Good old date rape drugs." He unscrewed the lid and upended the bottle. "It's empty."

"It was full ten minutes ago," Gambit said with a smirk.

"You're evil," Ron said as he set down his old Type 3. "But it serves out purpose this time."

"Yeah," Gambit said.

"Is there a reason you have roofies?" Rob asked

"It's not what you would think," Gambit said. "You can find all sorts of uses for these things. So what's with the shooting range?"

"It's the only way we can get ammunition issued to us," Ron said as he patted the massive stack of twenty and thirty-round magazines on the table set up in front of him. "We got your stuff too."

"Thanks," Gambit said. "They just finished off Ryoji's little side mission."

"I wish I could have seen the look on his face when he found out that they were lugging an anti-material rifle around," Caesar said.

"It was priceless," Gambit said.

"Brigadier General Gambit to the command center," someone said over the loud speakers.

"That's me."

"You know your own name," Caesar said. "I'm impressed."

"What was that First Lieutenant?"

"Nothing I'd repeat," Caesar said.

(:ii:)

Misato looked up as Gambit stormed into the command center. "God damned snot nose brat."

"What's wrong General?"

"This and that," Gambit said.

"Have you seen Ryoji anywhere?" Misato asked. Gambit's scowl turned into a grin that bordered on sadistic. "On second thought, I don't want to know."

"Probably not," Gambit said.

"He's still alive, right?" Misato asked.

"Should be," Gambit said. "But I'm not making any guarantees."

"Alright," Misato said. "I'll accept that."

"So what did you call me here for?"

"They've arrived at the HQ," Misato said. Gambit glanced at his watch.

"They must have hustled," he commented. "How far away are they?"

"They're a mile away," Misato said. "They stopped a couple of minutes ago and they're trying to decide on the best course of action."

"I would guess that they're going to sneak into the camp with as little gunfire as possible," Gambit said with a shrug. "They don't want to attract attention to their specific point of entry."

"That's their plan," Maya said.

"Good call," Misato said.

"Genesis tactics," Gambit said with a shrug.

"Isn't it true that Genesis tactics are Saviors tactics?" Misato asked.

"Yes ma'am," Gambit said. "The only way to fight Saviors is to fight like Saviors."

(:ii:)

"How many sentries are there?" Shinji asked as he finished applying the black camouflage paint to his face. Thunder rumbled over head and Shinji frowned as the light drizzle became heavier. 'Good thing this paint is oil based.'

"Ten," Pierce said. He turned to look at Shinji, his face painted with the same diagonal black tiger stripes with varying shades of gray in between. "Most of them have thermal optics. We'll need to make a diversion."

"I have something that may work," Shinji said.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I packed an infrared cracker grenade," Shinji explained with a shrug. "But I don't think that will take all of them."

"Then we'll just have to be selective," Pierce said. Shinji nodded and looked fondly down at his Type 14.

"We'll have to ditch the heavy artillery."

"I figured," Pierce said as he un-slung his Type 408 and laid it down next to the anti-material rifle. He pulled off his duffel bag and began to ferret out .408-caliber ammunition. Then he began to pull magazines from his vest and belt. Finally he slipped the pack back on.

"We'll need to keep this quiet," Shinji said.

"You don't need to tell me that Captain," Pierce said.

"Right," Shinji said with a nod. "Move out."

(:ii:)

Shinji kneeled behind a black armor-plated Humvee and drew the cracker from his vest. He glanced at Pierce and saw the older man nod as he screwed a suppressor onto his SOCOM. Shinji nodded back and pulled the pin. He tossed the grenade over the hood and threw an arm up over the lens of his NVGs. The grenade strobed soundlessly and Pierce burst up. His weapon popped twice and Shinji stood up with his Type 3 ready. Pierce flashed him a hand signal and Shinji nodded. He pulled a tiny M2 SLAM from his vest and attached it to the undercarriage of the Humvee. He grinned and stood up. They moved around the Humvee and Shinji grabbed one of the two downed soldiers by his harness. He dragged the young man into the bushes and kneeled down to set a claymore and trip wire. Pierce dragged the other one over and they quickly moved to the door that the soldiers had been guarding. Pierce kneeled and used his knife to wedge open the keypad's panel while Shinji covered with his Type 3. "Got it," Pierce hissed. Shinji turned and watched as the doors opened.

"Go." Pierce raised his pistol and moved in quickly with Shinji behind him, covering their rear with his rifle.

(:ii:)

"Need. . .armory. . .generators." Maya frowned and pressed his headset against her ear.

"Repeat your last Nagisa."

". . .find armory. . .blow. . .generators." Maya sighed in annoyance. 'This isn't good.'

"Ma'am?"

"What is it?" Misato asked.

"We're loosing audio contact with Pierce and Ikari," Maya said. She glanced at one of the video screeds. "Visual appears to be intact though."

"They're going down an elevator shaft," Gambit said. "This was to be expected." Maya nodded and turned back to the visual screens.

"Get. . .wall," Shinji said. Maya watched as Shinji's camera moved closer to the side of the shaft as an elevator car moved past them.

"Should I tell them?" Maya asked.

"No!" Maya turned and stared at Kaji. "We can't afford to let them know that we're having trouble hearing them."

"Feeling better Lieutenant Colonel?" Gambit asked with a smirk.

"That's Brigadier General," Kaji said through clenched teeth.

"You name could be mud and I still wouldn't give a damn," Gambit said airily.

"The Lieutenant Colonel is right," Misato said.

"Brigadier General," Kaji corrected.

"Yes ma'am," Maya said. "Where are they going?"

"The bottom," Gambit said. "That would be the best place to look for the generator."

"So they're trying to blow out the power?" Shigeru asked.

"Saviors do their best work in the dark," Gambit said. "And yes that is another Savior saying Lieutenant Colonel." Maya smirked as the brown-haired man's jaw shut with an audible click.

(:ii:)

'I'm getting to old for this shit.' Shinji wedged one boot into the opposite side of the elevator door frame. He carefully let go with his hands and dug an optic cable out of his vest. He used his knife to wedge the doors open a little and slipped the cable in. He frowned and held up four fingers for Pierce to see. The older man nodded and Shinji pulled the cable out. He wound it back up and tucked it into his vest. He brought up his Type 3 and switched the fire-selector to full as quietly as he could. He stuck his other boot between the two doors and shoved. "What the hell?" one man demanded.

"Sound an alarm!" another man screamed. Shinji swung around the muzzle of the Type 3 and fired. In a matter of seconds he had gotten off four three-round bursts. He pulled himself out of the shaft and raised his rifle again.

"Clear." Pierce climbed out of the shaft and sighed in relief.

"I'm getting to old for this shit." Shinji nodded and peeked into the elevator shaft. The elevator was overhead.

"Give me a hand," he said as he grabbed one of the bodies and forcibly shoved it into the shaft. Pierce grabbed the next and soon the only evidence was the blood on the floor. Shinji looked at the wall. "The generators are this way."

"How can you. . ." Pierce topped talking when his eyes fell on the signs on the wall. "Oh." He turned and looked at Shinji. "Not a word."

"Of course not," Shinji agreed quickly. He looked around the hallway and frowned.

"No visible security cameras," Pierce said like he had read Shinji's mind.

"Use an EMP." Pierce nodded and pulled a long gray cylinder out of his vest. He pulled the pin and lobbed it down the hallway. Shinji waited for a minute and frowned. "Did it work?"

"To hell if I know," Pierce said with a shrug. "Doc Akagi made the damned thing."

"Is that supposed to reassure or make me more nervous?" Shinji asked.

"Doc Akagi made them," Pierce said with a shrug.

"Oh," Shinji said nervously. "Haven't they field tested these things yet?"

"That was the field test," Pierce said.

"Nagisa?"

"Yeah?" Shinji asked.

"The visual and audio systems just when blank temporarily," Maya said. "They have light EMP shielding."

"So it worked?" Shinji asked.

"Probably," Maya said.

"Good enough for me," Shinji said with a shrug.

"Me too," Pierce said. "After you Captain."

"That would sound a lot nicer if it didn't put me on point," Shinji said dryly.

(:ii:)

"Why wasn't I told that experimental equipment was made available to them?" Gambit sighed and rubbed his temples. 'I thought all those roofies would loosen him up. Of course I also hoped he would up in bed with that big Private that was following Shinji around'

"You didn't need to know," Gambit said. "And if you keep this up I'll have your removed from this center as a distraction."

"Misato!" Kaji spat.

"That's Sub-Commander," Misato snapped. "And I happened to fully agree with the General." Gambit watched as Kaji's jaw dropped. 'What did he think would happen?' Gambit wondered. 'Did he think that he would say her first name and she'd jump at his command?'

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. Just a few more.


	13. Chapter 13: Proof

I own nothing. This story is set in an alternate universe. There will be OOC. You have been warned.

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Thirteen: Proof

"Found it." Shinji wedged the blade of his combat knife into the circuit box and pried it open.

"What's that?" Pierce asked as he finished setting the last few M2s.

"This is all the power to the base's security cameras," Shinji explained as he flipped all the circuit breakers and then slammed the butt of the Type 3 into it. "That should do it."

"Unless the cameras are hooked up to the base's emergency generators," Pierce said.

"True," Shinji said. "That's not likely, but keep it in mind."

"Are the emergency generators our next target?" Pierce asked.

"No," Shinji said as he moved to the door and made sure that the bodies of the eight technicians were fairly well hidden. He also checked the claymore they had hooked up to the bodies. If anyone disturbed them then the anti-personnel mine would detonate. "The emergency generators could be anywhere. Hunting them down would just eat up time."

"Roger that," Pierce said. Shinji ejected the magazine from his Type 3 and frowned. He shoved it into his vest and drew a full thirty-rounder from his belt.

"Taking down all these techs is killing our ammo."

"Is that a pun sir?" Pierce asked.

"I'm too tired to make jokes," Shinji said. "How's your ammo count?"

"Twenty magazines left for the DMR are thirteen for the SOCOM," Pierce said. "Not bad, but it'll be gone in a second if we get into a firefight."

"Yeah," Shinji agreed. They had gone into this mission carrying three times the normal amount of ammo for rifles and two times the ammo for their pistols. That was thirty-six magazines with thirty rounds each for Shinji's Type 3 and fourteen magazines with twelve rounds each for the SOCOM. Plus there was the ammo from Bishop. He had gone through seventeen magazines getting to the generator room. That was horrible considering that they would probably be stuck in even more intense fighting getting out.

"We'll just have to get creative," Pierce said.

"Right," Shinji said, patting the combat knife on his belt. "Creative, but not stupid."

"I've been doing this longer then you have sir," Pierce said dryly.

"Sorry," Shinji said. "I guess I've just gotten use to having a bunch of brats to look after."

"Understandable sir."

(:ii:)

"This is going about as well as I expected," Gambit murmured as he stared at the screen. 'They're already hurting for ammo and they haven't even run into Saviors who know they're there yet.'

"Something wrong Gambit?" Misato asked. Gambit turned and considered the Sub-Commander carefully.

"Something's always wrong ma'am," he said finally, looking back to the screen.

"It's amazing how far they've gotten in without triggering an alarm," Misato commented.

"Just because we don't hear an alarm doesn't mean there isn't one," Gambit said. "There are an awful lot of people who aren't checking in right now over there. If the Crusaders and Saviors aren't on a full blown alert yet then they're definitely suspicious as hell."

"I just don't understand how they could get as far as they have," Misato said. "After the sorts of casualties I've seen come back from skirmishes with the Saviors it doesn't make sense."

"They aren't fighting Saviors," Gambit explained. "The Saviors are an assault and infiltration force. The men who have been standing guard are, more or less, run-of-them-mill Crusaders."

"You're saying that the Saviors can't defend their own base?" Misato asked in surprise.

"No ma'am," Gambit said. "It just isn't common practice, but if the Saviors are ordered to they can quite effectively kill any intruders."

"So when they finally do go on high alert then Shinji and Pierce are dead," Misato said.

"No necessarily," Gambit said. "CQB is quite different from battle field combat. The amount of people doesn't really matter, since you can't have but two or three people in a line in those cramped hallways."

"I understand," Misato said. "Do you think that they are going for the computer archives now?"

"Yes ma'am," Gambit said. "It only makes sense. If they go for another target and blow out the lights then they might overload the computers."

"Okay," Misato said, "the computers and then the armory?"

"Most likely," Gambit said. "I just hope that they can get there. They're going to need a lot of ammo to get out."

(:ii:)

'God damn it,' Shinji thought as he dragged another body into a small broom closet. He ejected the Type 3's empty magazine and simply dropped it to the ground. Empty magazines weren't too heavy by themselves, but if you had enough of them then they would really slow you down. He had long run out of the spare bullets he had taken from Bishop. "How are you doing Pierce?"

"Could be worse," Pierce said as he ejected his DMR's magazine and pushed a fresh one in. He gave the charging handle a tug. Shinji moved back out into the hallway with his Type 3 to his shoulder. Pierce fell into step behind them and they moved forward, hugging the starboard wall. "You're leaving a trail."

"What?" Shinji asked in confusion. Pierce pointed at the floor and Shinji frowned when he noticed a stream of blood following him. His leg throbbed suddenly. "When the hell did that happen?" Shinji kneeled and tugged his left BDU leg out of the combat boot and stared at the deep gash.

"Looks like you got grazed," Pierce said flatly.

"Yeah," Shinji said as he dug into vest and pulled out a small packet. "Cover me for a second."

"Of course," Pierce said. Shinji tore the top of the packet and upended it over the wound.

"Ow. . .fuck."

"Sting?" Pierce asked.

"A little," Shinji said.

"Means it's working," Pierce said.

"Funny," Shinji growled as he brushed the excess dust off. Most of it was already turning dark as it absorbed the liquid part of his blood and left only the platelets behind. He quickly wrapped a bandage around it and pulled his BDUs back into place. "Good to go."

"You owe me fifty bucks," Pierce added. "You got shot first."

"Talk about adding insult to injury," Shinji growled.

(:ii:)

"Alright Colonel. It's time to do your thing."

"Roger that Nagisa," Makoto said as cracked his knuckles. "Just put the plug in the outlet and I can start."

"Roger that," Shinji said. Suddenly the blank screen to Makoto's right began to fill with information. He tugged the keyboard in front of himself and began typing.

"Now where is it?" he murmured. He clicked on one file and frowned as a password protection window popped up. His fingers danced over the keyboard as he searched for a backdoor. Behind him came the sound of someone cocking a weapon. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Gambit holding a tiny TACOM. He noticed Makoto's look.

"Just in case," he explained, smiling.

"Ma'am?" Kaji asked, his voice shaking despite his best attempt to make it calm. Makoto leaned further back in his seat and saw Misato absently twirling a pair of handcuffs around her fingers.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Nothing," Kaji said.

"Get back to work son," Gambit said.

"Yes sir," Makoto said. He continued typing and smirked as information began to roll down the computer's screen. "I'm in."

"Are you recording all that?" Gambit asked.

"Yeah," Makoto said. "I think I've found something ma'am."

"Put it on the screen," Misato ordered. Makoto hit a few buttons and watched as two military profiles popped up on the screen.

"These declare both Nagisa and Pierce as retired," he said. "They left three and a half years ago."

"That could be falsified," Kaji said quickly.

"He's right," Makoto said. "This is just personnel files. They aren't too highly guarded. I'm going to look for more proof."

"Hurry please," Shinji's voice said. "We just ran out of time."

"Hide the transceiver," Makoto said. "I can continue without you being there."

"Well that's good," Shinji said. "Because we may not be here much longer."

(:ii:)

"Oh shit. Goggles on." Shinji jerked his NVGs over his eyes as he watched soldiers begin to file onto the balcony going around the computer room's entire circumference. His body was running on automatic as he thumb slipped into the ring of the high explosive grenade he had pulled as soon as the doors had burst open. He thrust his hand up and let the pin drop to the ground as he swung his Type 3 around with his left hand.

"Hold your fire!" someone barked.

"Bad, bad, bad," Pierce murmured next to Shinji. Shinji glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye. With his right hand he was holding his SOCOM aimed at the soldiers, but his left was hidden behind his back.

"The detonator?" Shinji hissed.

"Yeah," Pierce answered.

"On my signal," Shinji said.

"Well, well, well," a new voice boomed. "First Lieutenant Nagisa and Master Gunnery Sergeant Pierce! What a pleasure it is to see you two."

"General Durst," Shinji said simply.

"Good to see that you haven't forgotten everything you were taught," the older man said. From where he was Shinji could see the General eye the grenade in Shinji's hand. "You have no idea how surprised we were when we learned that NERV had convicted the two of you as spies."

"We can imagine," Pierce said flatly.

"I mean you've been protecting them for how long now?" Durst asked.

"Going on three years," Shinji said. "Why are you attacking NERV?"

"We thought that would be obvious," Durst answered. "This pathetic shadow of the world we once live in, it's their entire fault!"

"You're trying to punish the wrong people," Shinji said. "The man who caused Third Impact is dead. I killed him myself!"

"This isn't punishment," Durst said. "This is a preventive measure. No one should wield the kind of power that NERV has."

"Listen to me!" Shinji snapped. "NERV doesn't wield any power. The ability to cause an impact died with Commander Ikari!"

"I'm sorry Sin," Durst said. "We just can't afford to take that chance."

"I know," Shinji said.

"We have it Nagisa," Makoto's voice said. "Get out of there."

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Shinji demanded in a whisper.

"We see it," Misato said. "We've taken Kaji into custody and we're working on capturing all the people who testified against you."

"It's a little late," Shinji hissed, "but I appreciate the sentiment."

"Ryoji hangs at dawn," a new voice said. "Get to the surface in fifty. I'll be there."

"General?" Shinji asked in confusion. "Do it now Pierce." A tremor went through the base and the lights flickered off. Shinji wound up and hurled the grenade then threw himself flat. Pierce slammed into the ground right next to him at almost the same moment that the grenade detonated. Shinji rolled to his feet and opened fire. "Did you hear Gambit?" he demanded.

"Yeah!" Pierce yelled.

"Get to the surface!" Shinji yelled as he threw one of the few remaining M2s. It hit the ground in front of the door and Shinji's hand squeezed the detonator.

(:ii:)

"Where the hell are you going General?" Misato demanded. Gambit ignored her and opened the door.

"Is there a problem sir?" one of the guards asked.

"Yeah," Gambit said. "I've got the runs. Got to go!"

"Of course sir." Gambit sprinted down the hallway and took the next left. He found the escalators and began to jog down them. "Whoever designed this place should be shot."

"General!" Gambit glanced at the bottom of the stairs and sighed in relief.

"Thanks Captain," he said as he pulled on his combat vest over his urban BDUs. "The flyboys ready?"

"They're waiting for us sir," Ron said.

"Good," Gambit said as he took his Type 3 and checked it carefully. "We need to get there on the double. Those guys are going to have the Saviors snapping at their heels."

"Wonderful," Ron said as he pushed the doors to the hanger open. "At least Ryoji's little detour has made the trip easier."

"Yeah," Gambit said. "I'll remember to thank him when I put the noose on his neck."

"I don't think the Sub-Commander or the Commander is going to go for that sir!" Ron yelled over the loud throb of an H-Jet's tilt engines as they walked into the hanger.

"Fine!" Gambit yelled. "We'll just shoot him then!"

"Roger that sir!" Ron yelled as he climbed into the H-Jets. Gambit climbed in as well and slammed the side door.

"All locked up Major!"

"Roger that General," the pilot said. "This is Star Oh-One requesting that you open the hangar doors." Gambit pulled on a headset to hear the air traffic controller's answer.

"You're late for your scheduled practice run Star Oh-One," a woman said.

"Sorry about that," Gambit said. "This is Brigadier General Arlington Gambit. I wanted to tag along. Please open the doors."

"Yes sir," the woman said. "Just don't do it again General."

"Yes ma'am," Gambit said meekly. He glanced up and saw the massive doors opening through the H-Jet's canopy. "Time to go Major."

"Roger that sir," the pilot said. "Let's get out of here guys."

"Roger that Major," the pilot of the H-Jet gunship next to them said. "You lead and I'll follow."

(:ii:)

'God damn it,' Shinji thought angrily as he fired another burst from his Type 3. "Pierce? Can you hear me?"

"Can't talk right now," Pierce said through radio. "I'm busy!"

"Roger that," Shinji said. The Type 3 clicked empty and Shinji ducked back around the corner. He tugged out his last magazine and shoved it into the weapon's receiver. He slapped the weapon's charging handle and leaned back around the corner. A young man in standard Savior body armor was charging down the hall towards him. Shinji raised his weapon and sent a three round burst into the man's chest. The heavy .30-caliber rounds punched through the armor and knocked him into a partial back flip. 'Got to move,' Shinji's mind screamed at him. 'Don't stay here. Almost out of ammo!' Shinji ducked back around the corner he had been using as a shield and began to sprint down the hallway.

"There he is!" Shinji dropped to one knee as he spun and brought the Type 3 up. He squeezed the trigger and swept the muzzle across the line of men who had tried to pursue him. The Type 3 stopped bucking suddenly and Shinji cursed. He dropped the heavy old assault rifle and drew the SOCOM from his hip. He raised the weapon and fired twice before turning and running. He could hear the boots of the men behind him as he ducked into a doorway. His eyes caught the exposed ventilation system on the ceiling the second he was through. He jumped and grabbed the vent tightly with both hands without thinking. He swung his legs up and managed to wrap them around the ventilation shaft as well. Shinji heard the sprinting boots stop.

"Where the hell is he?" someone demanded. Shinji heard a pair of boots start forward.

"Freeze!" someone else cried, but it was too late. In an instant he had let go with his hands and swung down. The poor fool who had decided to take point stood no chance. Shinji's left hand wrapped around the forward grip of the soldier's M16 at the same time that he shoved the muzzle his SOCOM against his helmet. Shinji fired once and dropped the weapon. He let go of the pipe completely and dropped to the ground as his hand wrapped around the pistol grip of the M16. He landed on his back hard enough to knock the wind out of him, but he ignored it and fired the M16. The bullets sprayed the rest of the man's group and they all went down. Shinji climbed to his feet and dropped the empty M16. He snatched up his SOCOM and squeezed his throat mike.

"Pierce?"

"Sir?" the other man asked weakly. "I found the armory."

"Good," Shinji said. "How are you doing?"

"Two more holes then normal sir," Pierce said. Shinji could hear how labored his voice was.

"Hold on," he said. "I'm coming for you."

"Forget it," Pierce said. "I'm dead. Get to the surface and find Gambit." Shinji snorted in amusement.

"What is the first rule of both and Saviors and the Genesis?" he asked.

"I'm serious," Pierce said. "I'm as good as dead. Get out of here sir."

"Never leave a man behind," Shinji continued, ignoring him. "Hang on. I'm coming."

"You're an idealistic fool," Pierce growled.

"I'm an officer," Shinji said with a shrug. "Command?" He waited for an answer and frowned. "Come in command. This is Nagisa." He reached up and tugged off the headset. "Wonderful," he growled as he stared at the mass of twisted and cracked plastic and metal. He looked at the bodies and spotted the trademark black ceramic torso armor and gas mask of a Savior. 'Perfect.'

(:ii:)

"God damned stupid fool," Pierce growled. He sighed and picked up his commandeered CAR-15. The cut-down M16 felt surprisingly at home in his hands considering he hadn't used one in many years. "Not since the Sayeret Egoz." Pierce frowned. 'I'm getting nostalgic. Now I know I'm dying.'

"Hang tight Pierce," a voice in his ear said.

"You officers are annoying persistent," Pierce said.

"We have to be positive," one woman continued. She had a pleasant voice. "It inspired the troops."

"Captain does a good enough job of that without all the giddiness," Pierce said.

"Of course he started out as a grunt," the woman said.

"Yeah," Pierce said. "General Durst stuck us together as soon as he got out of boot. I liked him right away. He was smart, intelligent, and one hell of a good soldier." The wound in Pierce's stomach gave a particularly painful twinge and he nearly doubled over. Outside he could hear people speaking.

"Well it's about fucking time," someone growled. "We just got the go ahead for termination."

"I was wondering why you guys hadn't thrown in a grenade yet," Pierce said quietly. "You're right. It's about fucking time."

"Hand me that grenade." Pierce sighed in defeat and laid the CAR-15 in his lap. "At least Ryoji is going with me."

"Fire in the hole!" Suddenly a loud string of pops cut through the man's voice. Then something exploded outside.

"What the hell?"

"Pierce?"

"In here Captain," Pierce said. He watched in surprise as a man with a ceramic chest plate and a gas mask strapped to a helmet that looked somewhat like an old Nazi helmet stepped into view. The man reached up and undid the clips holding the mask to his helmet and Pierce laughed.

"Did you get nostalgic Captain?"

"A little," Shinji said as he pulled off his helmet. There was blood on his face. It made a strange contrast. Black clothes, gray hair, black and grey camouflage paint; and then bright red blood. "You alright? You seem to be zoning out a little."

"I'm fine," Pierce said.

"Sure," Shinji said as he set down his capture M2K and kneeled next to him. "Where are you hit?"

"Two to the stomach," Pierce said. "I patched them up as best I could."

"Good," Shinji said as he checked the field dressing Pierce had strapped to his stomach. He reached into one of the pouches on his vest and pulled out a bulky reusable injection gun. "I'm just going to give you something to deal with the pain."

"I lost mine," Pierce said.

"That's fine," Shinji said as he tugged up Pierce's sleeve and wrapped the sling from the M2K around it. He pulled it tight and waited for the veins to stand out. Pierce winched slightly at the sharp prick of the needle, but the pain soon died away. "How do you feel?"

"Great," Pierce said. "What is that stuff?"

"Something Doctor Akagi whipped up," Shinji said. "Should I tell her that the field test went well?"

"Absolutely," Pierce said, trying to fight the pleasant buzz that was slowly filling him. He finally gave up. "The woman knows her cocktails."

"Okay," Shinji said. "Hang tight. I'm going to plant the rest of the M2s."

"We could always grab a few things," Pierce said.

"That's the plan," Shinji said. "I only have one magazine for this," he patted the bull-pup assault rifle, "and three for my SOCOM."

(:ii:)

"God damn it General! Respond right now!" Misato waited for a minute and slammed the handset down angrily.

"Calm down ma'am," Makoto said. "Oh shit."

"What?" Misato demanded.

"We just lost contact with Nagisa," Maya said. "Wonderful. One of them is out of the touch and the other is dying."

"Ma'am?"

"What?" Misato snapped. The young Demon guard looked like he was about to pass out from fright.

"We've completed the operation," he managed. "All the traitors have been rounded up."

"Did you get the spy as well?" Misato asked.

"Yes ma'am," the Demon said. "She's in custody right now."

"Good," Misato said with a nod. She picked up the handset again. "General Gambit come in please."

"He hasn't answered yet ma'am," Shigeru said. "I don't think he'll answer now."

(:ii:)

"Alright men!" Gambit said loudly as he looked at the soldiers carefully checking their weapons. "We have two of our own outgunned and surrounded. You all know the rules!"

"Never leave a man behind!" the men shouted.

"Damn strait!" Gambit declared. "When we hit the ground we will be outgunned and out manned! The odds are against us, but we are Genesis! That's the way we like it!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the men shouted again.

"Everyone hang on!" the pilot interrupted. "We've hugging the deck and things are about to get a hell of a lot rougher!"

"Roger that," Gambit said with a nod. He turned back to the soldiers. "Everyone ready?"

"Sir, yes sir!" the men yelled. Gambit nodded again.

"I am damn proud to be your commanding officer!" he yelled. "So you better prove me right soldiers!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good," Gambit yelled. "We're Genesis and what do we do?"

"Kill!" Gambit smiled and sat down.

"Twenty minutes General," the pilot said. "Get the ropes ready and check your pieces!" Gambit leaned back and felt the adrenaline already starting to course through him. 'What the hell was I thinking when I took a desk job?'

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. And the long awaited chapter fourteen begins work now.


	14. Chapter 14: Extraction

I still don't own anything. Note: there have been changes to the story. You don't have to read the entire thing through, but you should read the new chapter ten.

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Fourteen: Extraction

Shinji shoved the heavy elevator doors open and nodded to Pierce. The older man nodded as well and brought his Mk. 46 machinegun up. Shinji hefted his heavier Mk. 48 and swung around the corner. The three guards didn't have a chance as Shinji let loose with a withering rain of .30-caliber rounds. "Clear."

"Clear," Pierce said. Shinji climbed into the hallway and glanced back at Pierce. The man was moving far too easily for someone who had been shot twice. It must have been the drugs.

"Get ready to move," Shinji said as he pressed his shoulder against the wall next to the door that lead to the outside. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the detonator that had been set to the same frequency as all the M2s and claymores they had set outside. He thumbed the button and nearly fell to the ground as the earth shook. He kicked the door open and moved out into the courtyard. The sight that greeted him was one that he thought he would only see after he died.

"Wow," Pierce managed. Everywhere was fire. Vehicles burned, men burned, the very earth burned. The torrential rain did nothing to hamper the inferno.

"Yeah," Shinji said as he began jogging towards the tree line. He could hear Pierce's labored breathing. His body still hurt, even if he couldn't feel it. "Can you make it to the LZ?"

"Watch me," Pierce growled. Shinji nodded and they hit the tree line. Running through a forest at night without any kind of illumination except for a glowing compass was never easy. Doing it with a wounded man was just plain stupid. If he was smart Shinji would have left Pierce behind. 'No one ever accused me of being a fucking Einstein,' he mused.

(:ii:)

"God damn it," Durst growled as the medic continued to suture the cut just under his eye. "I let my feelings get in the way Doc."

"Yeah," the doctor agreed. "You should have just had them shot." Durst chuckled mirthlessly.

"At least you're honest."

"I get paid for my abilities, not my tact sir," the doctor said. "All done. Try not to do anything too stupid. You'll end up pulling your stitches."

"Right," Durst said. He looked around the battered control room. Pierce and Nagisa had really gone overboard with the remote controlled bombs. 'Just like I taught them.'

"There's a clearing ten miles this way," the Sergeant Major standing beside Durst said as he tapped an area of the map. "That's the only logical place for a LZ."

"Not very big," Durst said.

"NERVs VTOLs can land in it," the Sergeant Major.

"Yeah," Durst said. "Do you think that Sin was telling the truth? Maybe NERV really wasn't involved like we think they were."

"Respectfully sir," the Sergeant Major began, "that doesn't mean shit. We've been throwing ourselves at the Genesis for a year now. We've lost a lot of good men to them and vice versa."

"You don't think we could back out if we tried," Durst said.

"It wouldn't matter," the Sergeant Major said. "No matter what, the Saviors can't thrive while Genesis is still around and I don't think they can either while we're still around. Hell, they were recruited specifically to destroy us."

"I suppose you're right," Durst said. "Within a year the Genesis has become our driving force. This isn't about destroying NERV anymore. That would be the icing on the cake. Our real goal is to destroy Genesis."

"That's how I see it sir," the Sergeant Major said. "Let the Crusaders take care of NERV. They're just full of idiots, bigots, and xenophobes trying to return to Christianity's past of my religion of death. My personal opinion, take it for what its worth."

"I take all your opinions for what they're worth," Durst said. "They're actually worth a hell of a lot to me. Send all the defenders to that clearing. I want that fucking jet blown out of the sky!"

(:ii:)

"Star Oh-One to Crow Oh-One." Gambit growled in annoyance and squeezed his throat mike. 'Come on your bastards. Don't be dead,' he thought desperately. "Star Oh-One to Crow Oh-One. Respond now." A burst of static sounded painfully in Gambit's ear.

"Can any one hear me?"

"Copy that Crow Oh-One," Gambit said. "Where the hell are you and what took you so long to respond?"

"We're en-route to the extraction point," Pierce said. "And I'd like to see you fix a God damned radio while running through a dark forest."

"Roger that Crow Oh-One," Gambit said. "We've run into a bit of a bad spot here."

"What's wrong?" Pierce demanded.

"We're taking longer then I thought," Gambit said. "This weather is starting to piss me off. How far away are you?"

"About ten minutes," Pierce said. "They're running us down sir."

"We'll be there in twenty," Gambit said. "What are you looking at?"

"Some very athletic infantry," Pierce said. "By now they know where we're going. You're probably going to be dealing with some Defenders sir."

"Shit," Gambit growled. "You hear that Major?"

"Defenders!" the pilot called back. "Those are SAMs, aren't they?"

"Of course," Gambit said. "What fun would this be if they're weren't any?"

"You people have a really fucked up definition of fun," one of the crew chiefs said. Gambit grinned brightly at the man.

"Copy that Crow Oh-One."

"We won't be able to hold for long sir," Pierce said.

"There's a hill in the middle of the clearing," Gambit said. "Actually, it's more like a lump. Take it and hold it. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Roger that sir," Pierce said.

(:ii:)

"He wants us to stand on a dirt mound and wait?" Shinji demanded.

"Pretty much sir," Pierce said. Shinji sighed and cursed as the top of his boot caught on a root. He managed to regain his balance and kept running. They burst from the tree line and Shinji turned sharply. He leveled a long burst through the trees and turned to sprint after Pierce. He made it up the hill, boots slipping on the wet grass, and took a deep breath.

"Been a while since I've run that far," he gasped.

"Yeah," Pierce said. Shinji looked down at the rest of the field. The hill really was on two meters at its tallest point.

"Take the flank," Shinji ordered.

"Funny thing sir," Pierce said as he looked around the woods with his NVGs. "We don't have a flank."

"They've surrounded us already?" Shinji asked.

"Well we were slowed down," Pierce said. "You should have left me."

"I already told you," Shinji growled. "I don't kill my underlings."

"See where that got us?" Pierce demanded. Shinji grinned at the man and moved into a prone position with his Mk. 48 resting lightly on its bi-pod. He could hear them coming. He stared through his weapons scope and saw nothing but trees. "Some men had the Alamo in Texas, some men had a Bastogne in Belgium, we have a god-forsaken lump of dirt in the middle of no where."

"It's our god-forsaken lump of dirt sir," Pierce said. "I plan to keep it that way for the next ten minutes."

"See that you do," Shinji said as he pressed the stock of his machinegun to his shoulder. "Here they come."

(:ii:)

"Alright men," Gambit said as he looked around the plane. "This bitch of a mission just got harder."

"Good," Caesar said. The other nodded. Gambit had to chuckle.

"That's right front line swine!" he snapped. "The harder the better! After all, who wants to live forever? Do you want to live forever?"

"Sir, no sir!"

"That's right," Gambit said. "We're just mercenaries after all. Money is everything. The soldiers watched your back are everything else. Right now two of them are fighting for their lives! We will not leave them to die. It's a strange thing to meet a mercenary with a code, but we have one. That code tells us that we are never going to leave our own behind. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Gambit nodded.

"Check your shit! When we hit dirt I want guns blazing!"

(:ii:)

"God damn it!" Shinji cursed as his Mk. 48 went dry. He snatched for his SOCOM and put two .45-caliber slugs into the closest man before finding another target. "I'm out!"

"Hurry up!" Pierce roared as he moved to cover. Shinji quickly unclipped his last belt box from his harness and loaded the end of the belt into the machinegun. He holstered his SOCOM and swung the machinegun around.

"Done!" He squeezed the trigger and sent a string of bullets flying into the charging soldiers. "How's our time?"

"Two minutes!" Pierce yelled. Lightning crashed and Shinji stared at the hoard of humanity rushing at them.

"Great." He pulled one of his few remaining grenades from his belt and tugged the pin out. He looked around for the best spot and lobbed the heavy little steel anti-personnel weapon. He swept the machinegun across another group of men and took careful aim at a man with an anti-tank launcher. Shinji fired first and the man fell straight back.

"Incoming!" Shinji glanced over his shoulder and heard the familiar roar of an H-Jet. "Shit that thing is low!" Pierce yelled.

"They're dropping in!" Shinji cried. "Give them cover."

"Roger that!" Shinji plucked his last two grenades from his belt and pulled the pins. He hurled them as far as he could and ducked down. Something landed painfully across his legs and he immediately snatched for his SOCOM.

"Chill out Skipper." Shinji turned fully and stared at the man.

"Caesar?"

"How are you doing sir?" the younger man asked as he raised his rifle and began firing. Shinji grabbed his Mk. 48 and emptied what was left of the ammo.

"You have an extraction plan?" he demanded.

"Of course." Shinji glanced to his side and saw Gambit kneeling beside him. "Hope you guys don't get airsick."

"Never in my life," Shinji said as he drew his SOCOM and opened fire.

"Good," Gambit said as he clipped something to the back of Shinji's harness. "This is going to be rough."

"Incoming!" Shinji saw a ball of light fly from the forest and streak towards the H-Jet. The 20mm radar-guided gatling gun snapped around and opened fire. The missile exploded brilliantly, the shock wave slammed into the H-Jet.

"Shit!" Shinji was jerked off his feet as the rope attached to his harness and the H-Jet went taunt. There was no way in hell he could win a tug of war with a god damned multi-ton aircraft. Gambit was beside him screaming into his throat mike.

"Get us the fuck out of here!" Shinji felt something slam into his chest armor and fired his SOCOM twice at the man who had shot him. Suddenly all contact with the ground was lost and Shinji was soaring through the air. He looked around wildly and realized he was fifty meters off the ground and rising. "Well how's that for an extraction plan?" Gambit yelled.

"Couldn't you have just sky hooked us?" Shinji managed. A mechanical whir sounded over the wind and Shinji felt the rope holding him jerk as he began to be winched up. In a matter of seconds a pair of strong hands grabbed his shoulders and dragged him into the H-Jet's hold. "Major?"

"Hey Skipper!" the pilot called. "Hope you don't mind putting up with a NERV flyboy for the time being!"

"It's fine," Shinji said. Everything started to fade around the edges of his vision. "I'm going to take a nap now."

(:ii:)

"Thanks," Gambit managed as the crew chief dragged him into the H-Jet. He managed to stagger over to one of the benches and sat down. "I think I'm too old for this."

"Probably," Caesar said. "Oh shit. Medic!" Gambit turned and stared at Pierce and Shinji. Both were slumped over on the deck and even in the dim light he could see a blood pool beginning to from under them.

"Damn it," Wrath growled as he dumped his vest and immediately kneeled next to Pierce. He jerked the older man's vest off and swore again.

"How bad is it?" Gambit asked as he climbed to his feet.

"Pierce is pretty damn bad," Wrath answered. "Two abdominal wounds that look like they've been bleeding for a while. Someone get Nagisa's gear off!" Ron was already kneeling beside Shinji's side before the doc had finished talking.

"Shit. He's got a bullet wound in the chest," Ron growled as he pulled the other man's chest armor off. "Looks like a through and through."

"Well there's some good news," Wrath said. "We need to get these men back to NERV is we want any chance of them pulling through sir."

"Shit," Gambit cursed. He had really been hoping to avoid that. The plan had been to hook up with the rest of the Genesis. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have said anything else if I wasn't," Wrath said. Gambit nodded.

"Major!"

"What's the matter?" the pilot called.

"Change of plans," Gambit said. "We're going back to NERV. I want you to tell them that we kidnapped you." He heard the pilot laughing.

"I may work for NERV, but I have some honor," he said.

"He'll figure a way to weasel out," one of the crew chiefs called. "Like the man says, he's a NERV officer."

"I heard that," the pilot called.

"Can you give me the headset?"

"What frequency General?" the co-pilot asked as he handed the headset to Gambit.

"Thirty-three," Gambit said. The man nodded and twisted one of the dials. Gambit slid the headset on.

"This is Sky Eye to Exodus," he said, "Exodus respond."

"This is Exodus," a voice said. "Go ahead Sky Eye."

"We have a problem," Gambit said. "Crow Oh-One is down. We're headed back to the twin Charlie."

"Crow Oh-One is down," the man said.

"All of Crow Oh-One is down," Gambit said.

"Roger that," the man said. "If we don't hear from you in twenty-four hours we'll assault the twin Charlie."

"Roger that," Gambit said. "Keep someone listening for me."

"Roger," the man said. Gambit pulled of the headset and handed it back to the co-pilot.

"To NERV we go."

"To NERV we go," the pilot repeated. "Time to start praying I don't get flayed alive."

"Amen," Gambit said.

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. Whoa Sea Biscuit. Before you start threatening, which I know you want to do with good reason, look on the bright side! Some author's only update once a year.

Here's the story ladies and gentlemen. I had some problems with my computer and all my stuff was erased. That includes what I had already written for this chapter. When something like that happens my ADD kicks in and I just start doing other things. So. . .oops. My attention span just kind went into negative numbers.

Don't worry. I'm adding this to my list of weekly updates.

P.S. If you kill me there will be no one to write this story. . .so nyah.


	15. Chapter 15: Recovery

I don't own anything.

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Fifteen: Recovery

Shinji stared around the hospital room and carefully sat up. His chest throbbed and he stared at the bandages wrapped around his torso. "Fucking bullet magnet."

"No kidding." Shinji glanced to his left and then swung his feet out of the bed.

"Just who I wanted to see when I woke up."

"The sarcasm is strong in you," Gambit said. "You don't look half bad for a corpse."

"Funny," Shinji growled. He looked around the hospital room. "Where the hell is Pierce."

"He didn't make it," Gambit said simply. He lifted something that had been lying on the table. "He wanted you to have this." Shinji's finger wrapped carefully around the knife's sheathe and his thumb ran over the initials etched in the blade. Suddenly he felt his chest tightened and he felt a prick of pain as his fingernails sank into his palms.

"Right," he managed to growl around the lump in his throat. "What are we doing at NERV?"

"We had to come," Gambit said. "Without NERV's medical facilities we couldn't have saved you. I had to take a chance." Shinji nodded his understand. He himself would have done the same for any of his subordinates.

"What's the situation here?"

"Internal cleansing," Gambit said. "Twenty people have been captures and are awaiting execution."

"I see," Shinji said as he stood up. He found a pile of BDUs in the chair next to his bed and began to change.

"Here." Shinji glanced up and nodded his thanks as he took the TACOM from Gambit.

"What about the spy?" Shinji asked. He saw Gambit hesitate slightly. Shinji's hand clenched again as he tucked the pistol into the holster under his arm and pulled on his BDU blouse over his black T-shirt. He could think of only one reason for Gambit to hesitate like that. "I see."

(:ii:)

Misato glanced up as the door to her office opened and a figure in urban BDUs stepped inside. "Hello Shinji."

"Misato," the younger man said calmly.

"I'm sorry to hear about Pierce."

"I don't care," Shinji said. Misato laughed weakly.

"About my condolences or Pierce's death?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Shinji said. Misato nodded.

"All Genesis soldiers left while you were away," she said.

"Gambit informed me of the situation," Shinji said simply. "I need transportation to my soldiers."

"I thought as much," Misato said, "after all, we went back on the contract, didn't we?"

"Yes you did," Shinji said. "What of Ryoji?"

"He's alive at the moment," Misato said. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"No," Shinji said. "I would like to speak with Hikari."

"You know about that?" Misato asked. Shinji nodded. "The choice is up to you. I won't interfere with anything."

"Thank you."

(:ii:)

Hikari looked up as the door to her cell opened. Was it finally her turn? She had heard the others. NERV didn't have time for ceremonies. She had heard the executioners moving from cell to cell and then the pathetic cries of the cell's occupants before the gunshot that ended them. Her executioner stepped into the cell's sole light and Hikari felt her breath catch. "Shinji?"

"Yes," the dead eyed man said. Hikari felt her pent up tears starting to flow freely.

"You don't understand," she said weakly. Shinji sat painfully on the opposite end of the bunk she sat on.

"Try me."

"They killed them Shinji," Hikari managed between sobs. "NERV killed my entire family! My little sisters and my father didn't do anything to deserve what they got!"

"Revenge is something I understand very well," Shinji said. "So was everything part of your act?" Hikari felt her heart wrench violently at what Shinji was asking.

"No! I love you Shinji. I kept asking you to leave," she managed. "I wanted to leave everything behind. NERV could have been destroyed and we could have been happy afterwards. You just couldn't leave this war alone, could you?"

"Why would I?" Shinji asked. "I'm just a mercenary after all. The only thing that matters to me is the profit. Thanks for reminding me of that." Shinji stood up. Hikari stared at the pistol in his hand.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked.

"I tried," Shinji said. "I can't." He turned and walked out of the room.

(:ii:)

Asuka stared at the man as he walked out of the cell. She watched as he leaned back against the wall next to the door. He tucked the tiny TACOM into a holster under his arm. She stepped into the cell herself and stared at the wretched woman inside.

"You."

"Me," Asuka said.

"It's all your fault," Hikari growled. "Shinji was so close to agreeing to leave when you got him arrested. All I wanted was to live happily with him."

"I know," Asuka said as she drew her pistol. "Good bye."

(:ii:)

Shinji winced as the gunshot rang out in the cell block. Asuka stepped out of the cell and glanced at him. Shinji didn't bother hiding the fact that tears were running down his face. "I'm sorry Shinji."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Shinji growled. "It's not your God damned fault."

"At least once more," Asuka said. She stepped forward and hugged Shinji awkwardly.

"Thank you," Shinji said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder. He heard the door open and leaned back, wiping at the tears in his eyes. "What's the situation?"

"They're waiting for us," Gambit said. "They'll do whatever you say Skipper." Shinji reached into his pocket and tugged out a pair of small, round-framed orange tinted sunglasses. "So what do you want to do Shinji?"

"What I really want to do," Shinji said as he slipped the glasses onto his face and adjusted them absently, "is to go to war."

"Against who?" Gambit asked.

"You know who," Shinji said. He saw Gambit's face light up.

"Of course," he said. "Just figured I'd ask. Will the Lieutenant be joining us Skip?"

"That's up to her sir," Shinji said. "Although, I have a feeling we couldn't stop her if we tried."

"Damn straight," Asuka said with a smirk.

(:ii:)

Asuka stared at the man sitting across from her in the H-Jet. Shinji continued to check his Type 3. Around them the other Saviors turned Genesis soldiers were equally as calm. "Who are we going after Shinji?"

"Who else?" Shinji asked.

"The Saviors?" Asuka asked. "We can't take them on Shinji."

"We can take them on," Shinji corrected. Asuka scowled at him. He was playing with her.

"Well we can't win against them," she growled.

"Winning isn't everything," Shinji said. "Ever here of MAD?"

"What?" Asuka asked.

"Mutually assure destruction," Shinji said. "The enemy can't do anything if they're dead."

"But neither can you," Asuka argued.

"Doesn't matter," Shinji said. "Sound good to you guys?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Asuka scowled at the men around her.

"You can't agree with this General," she said. Gambit shrugged.

"Hate to admit it, but I'm with them," he said. "We're mercenaries, you see? War is what we chose because war is what we're all good at. Soldiers join their country's military for reasons such as pride and loyalty to country. We join our companies to fight for our loyalty to money."

"You wouldn't understand," Shinji said simply.

"I guess I really wouldn't," Asuka admitted.

(:ii:)

"There it is," Gambit said as he stared at the small encampment. It was barely visible from the air and even less from the ground. The H-Jet began its descent.

"Impressive," Shinji said as he glanced around the small burnt out town that had become the home of the Genesis. "Where are we?"

"No clue," Gambit said. "But Tokyo-2 is twenty clicks that way." Shinji nodded his understanding. Location really was everything after all. The H-Jet touched down and Shinji stepped out with Gambit.

"Attention on deck!" The sound of more then two hundred soldiers snapping to attention drowned out even the sound of the H-Jet for a moment. Shinji turned and glanced at Gambit.

"Don't look at me," the older man said with a shrug. "This is your show Skipper." Shinji nodded.

"As you were!" The camp came alive as everyone began moving again.

"Skipper!" Shinji turned and had to smile as Maria ran towards him. She grabbed him by the neck and gave him a tight hug. She pulled back almost as quick. "You look like shit boss."

"Right back at you," Shinji said. "You've heard about Pierce?"

"News travels fast," Maria said. "Everyone was worried about you."

"I know," Shinji said. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Better late then never," Maria said. "The rest of the platoon is getting ready for the attack." Shinji nodded and glanced back at the crew of the H-Jet.

"What about you Major?" Major Norman Husty looked around and then grinned. He carefully plucked the pins of his rank off of his uniform and tossed them at Shinji. Shinji caught them easily.

"I think I'll stick around here sir," the pilot said. "Guys?"

"Same," the co-pilot said. The two crew chiefs agreed quickly.

"Good," Shinji said. "We're going to need you guys later."

"You have a plan?" Gambit asked.

"Yeah," Shinji said. "It's a little unorthodox though."

"So are we," Maria said brightly.

"So what's in this plan of yours?" Gambit asked.

"Lots of fire and a good old fashioned cavalry charge," Shinji said.

"Sounds suicidal," Gambit commented.

"Eh," Shinji said with a shrug. "If you like it from that description, wait till I elaborate."

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. Another short chapter. That seems to be all I'm good for.


	16. Chapter 16: Preparations

I don't own anything.

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Sixteen: Preparations

"This is madness Skipper." Shinji grinned at the young blue-haired captain. "You're mad as well sir."

"It's brilliant," Gambit corrected.

"If this is brilliant, then its so far beyond me that it looks like sheer stupidity," Levant said.

"I take it we have your support," Shinji said.

"I'll have you know I like madness," Levant said, "unfortunately. I'm pretty sure we all do. Let me hear this once more and I'll see if I can spot any brilliance in it."

"Alright," Shinji said. "We march to within one klick of the Tokyo-2 Defense Perimeter and call in the air strike."

"With our one H-Jet?" Levant asked.

"Five more are coming," Gambit said. "They're carrying a new toy that Doc Akagi just made."

"Which is. . .?"

"Super napalm," Shinji said. "We're going to scorch the Earth. Burn everything above the ground."

"Of course," Levant said. "Then we move in, right?"

"Right," Shinji said. "They won't be expecting that."

"Mainly because its suicidal," Levant said.

"Then we assault the fortress," Shinji said.

"Right," Levant said. "What kind of casualty rate are we talking about here?"

"One hundred percent," Shinji said. "Eighty percent killed."

"Only eighty?" Levant asked in surprise.

"Low estimate," Shinji said with a shrug.

"Do you really think that the soldiers will followed you to their deaths?" Levant asked. "Without soldiers I doubt even you would try it. . ." he paused, "again."

"They'll do it," Shinji said. "After all, you are all just like me."

"If that's true then God help the Saviors."

(:ii:)

Asuka felt her jaw dropping as she listened to Shinji elaborate his plan. "That's insane."

"It'll work," Maria said.

"How can you agree to go along with this?" Asuka demanded. "Is it because you owe Shinji your life or something? I'm sure he wouldn't want you to repay a debt by dying."

"It isn't that," Maria said. "Though he probably has saved just about everyone here at one time or another and we saved him. It's how Genesis work."

"Then why?" Asuka asked.

"Because he's right," Maria said. "We're just like him. You joined this war because it felt right to you. You were fighting for a cause you believe in. We're fighting this war for money. We got into the business for love of money and war." Asuka stared at the woman she had once thought she understood.

"I guess I really don't understand," Asuka said.

"I never thought you would," Maria said. "Go talk to Skip about it." Asuka nodded and turned back to look at Shinji. Levant and Gambit were gone, leaving the Captain to stare at his map.

"Shinji?"

"Hello Asuka," the man said without looking up. Asuka sat down across the table from him. There was one thing she truly needed to know.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Shinji asked.

"Were you about to stop fighting and leave with Hikari before I came along?" Asuka asked.

"Hikari had her facts mixed up," Shinji said. "I had agreed to leave Japan with her. I never agreed to stop fighting. I don't know if I even could."

"Why?" Asuka asked.

"I like war," Shinji said. "There's no other reason for it."

"No sane person likes war!" Asuka snapped.

"You're right there," Shinji said. "Of course you're talking to a man who fights wars for a living so you can probably take a guess at my sanity."

"So Maria was right?" Asuka asked. "She said that all of you fight wars for the money and the enjoyment."

"That's right," Shinji said, "well all live for the thrill. Even if we didn't live for war, I know I could never have left this war unfinished."

"Why not?" Asuka snapped. "You aren't getting any money for this."

Money is important, but so are your fellow mercenaries," Shinji said. "These people are my family. I've seen too many of them killed to just let the Saviors walk away."

"So this is all about your own personal vendetta?"

"Our personal vendetta." Asuka turned and watched as Gambit sat back down. "Our men in NERV want to know when we're going."

"Within a week. We'll have to do it at twenty-three hundred sharp," Shinji said. "That's the only time when the GPS satellites are in position to give us exact fixes."

"I thought you could always get a fix," Asuka said.

"Back when there were more then three satellites you probably could have," Shinji said with a shrug.

"I see," Asuka commented. "If we win then this is going to be a battle for the text books."

"It won't matter," Shinji said. "Once everything has settled down again no one will care about a war between mercenaries. Everything we do here will be forgotten. We aren't the kinds of people that can be looked up to. We're the kind that a government calls in when they're about to loose and then they'll force us away as soon as they win."

"Stigma of being a mercenary," Gambit said.

"Actually," Shinji began, "I kind of take some pride in that."

"Me too," Gambit said. Asuka frowned.

"I really can't honestly say that I take pride in that."

"That's fine," Shinji said calmly. "At least I can count on you to not just go and agree with a crowd. Hell, that's the reason I wanted you on Genesis."

"You wanted me here?" Asuka demanded. Shinji nodded. "Well you had one hell of a way of showing it," Asuka growled.

"I like to think of it as tough love," Shinji said with a smirk.

(:ii:)

Asuka stared around the camp and sat down. No matter how hard she looked she couldn't find any grim expressions. Even looks of disinterest were far and few between. They looked eager. There was something deep inside Asuka that felt the same way. "Did you talk to Skipper?" Asuka turned and saw Maria standing beside her.

"Yeah," Asuka said. She laughed suddenly.

"What?" Maria asked as she sat down.

"When I was little I studied the mentality of Japanese soldiers in World War II," Asuka explained. "They were all so self-sacrificing that I couldn't understand it at the time."

"And now?" Maria asked.

"Now I think I understand it a little," Asuka said, "but they were all so grim. I see the same fanatical people here and they all seem so happy. I don't understand."

"We've given up our humanity," Maria said. "No human could slaughter his fellow man without leaving it behind. With it goes fear, hatred, and all those other little feelings."

"So you don't hate the Saviors?" Asuka asked.

"Of course not," Maria said. "They're soldiers, just like us. Our training is so similar that we're almost interchangeable. We've been fighting each other for a while now and we've had to suffer through the same things, often together."

"Then why all of this?" Asuka asked.

"Revenge isn't hatred," Maria explained. "This needs to be done." Asuka stared at the woman and leaned back against an ammo crate.

"What would you do if you survive?" Asuka asked.

"Find who else survived and go find a new war," Maria said cheerfully. "What else would I do?"

"How about settling down and starting a family with Richey?" Asuka asked. Maria shook her head, laughing.

"Do you really think I would make a good mother?"

"No," Asuka answered truthfully.

"Besides," Maria said, "I hate peace. I really can't stand it. I guess I'm just too much like the Skipper in the end."

(:ii:)

Shinji looked around the equipment tent and adjusted his old, worn military-style short-billed baseball cap. He picked up the heavy .408-caliber rifle and slung it over his shoulder. He stepped out of the tent and looked at the fifteen men standing in formation. "Alright," Shinji said. "We've gone over the specifics. Any questions?"

"No sir." Shinji nodded and adjusted the strap of his rifle.

"I would like to remind everyone that this is a recon mission," Shinji said. "The name scout sniper is more then just a fancy title. There will be no firing unless seen and even then your first option is a knife. Clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright then," Shinji said. "Let's move out."

(:ii:)

"You're kidding right?" Asuka asked as she stared at the weapon. "I'm not carrying that."

"Come on El Tee," Maria said brightly. "Men dig chicks with big guns."

"I'm not exactly interested in that kind of man," Asuka said as she experimentally picked up the Type-3 rifle.

"Well you carry this or you run into battle with a pistol," Maria said. "Nothing wrong with that. I know a few of the other officers are thinking about it, but they're just crazy."

"Crazy," Asuka repeated as she hefted the massive weapon, "right."

"Well the real fun is that you can mount a grenade launcher and a bayonet at the same time." Asuka frowned. She remembered the bayonet lessons in basic training too well. They had given her nightmares.

(:ii:)

Shinji stared down at the city and scratched his chin. "Get ready for a pulse."

"Ready sir," the sniper next to Shinji said. Shinji thumbed the switch on the side of the infrared laser designator. The light on the side of the boxy device flashed to show that the invisible beam had pulsed. "Got it sir." The sniper turned to the map laid next to his infrared binoculars. Shinji lowered the designator and brought his .408 to his shoulder. They were far from Tokyo-2, too far for even the .408 to be reliable. "Alright sir, I have the coordinates."

"Good," Shinji said. He checked his watch. The other seven sniper teams would be done by now. The eight teams had been set up in an octagon around the Psycho and Savior base to get the coordinates for the best locations to be bombed. Once done the eight maps would be combined and the H-Jets would use the final product for their bombing run. "Let's begin to fall back." Shinji took one last look at the city and walked away. Soon it would all be a pile of scorched ruble.

(:ii:)

"This is the latest reading?" Gambit asked.

"Yes sir," the corporal said. Gambit frowned slightly. He wished he knew the man's name. Shinji would have known. 'I hate being out of the loop.'

"This is good," Gambit said as he laid down the weather reports. There was a storm of some kind moving in. It would hit Japan in three days. "We're going to move out within two days."

"Really?" the corporal asked.

"Keep it quiet," Gambit said. "Let's let the Skipper break the good news when he comes back."

"Yes sir," the corporal said.

"Good," Gambit said. "You know, I would hate to have to exclude you from the battle. That may happen if I hear one work of this, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Gambit grinned and leaned back in his chair. He was looking forward to this.

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. Not action packed, not at all. This is merely a bridge chapter with some insight into Asuka's thoughts on what is happening around her.


	17. Chapter 17: Apocalypse Now Pt 1

I don't own anything.

While You Were Sleeping.

Chapter Seventeen: Apocalypse Now Pt. 1

The soldiers line up. . .

And march down the road

To wage war upon a distant enemy.

They keep marching on.

Just so they can die. . .

. . .in this time gone mad

Who knows why. . .

Though the depths of their hearts.

Are so totally dark.

Nothing can be seen.

They stand in a wind-blown field.

Counting the number of corpses.

In the plaza the soldiers are dancing in a circle.

But they have no time for that.

To make their escape.

To prolong. . .

The lengths of their lives.

They watch how the rotten shadow

From the clock work at the end of the world

Falls across the red field.

Arm in

Arm in

Arm in

Arm

They're watching and laughing

The soldiers line up

And march down the road

To wage war upon a distant enemy.

They keep on marching on

Just so they can die

In this time gone mad.

They keep marching on.

They keep marching on.

They keep marching on.

(:ii:)

"Fall in!" Shinji watched as the soldiers scrambled to get into place. "Get there! Get there! Get there!" the Lieutenant beside Shinji screamed. "Alright then. Attention!" He turned and saluted. "Special Forces Detachment Genesis assembled and ready for briefing!" Shinji saluted back.

"Fall in Lieutenant." The man snapped to attention and moved into his position with the rest of the roughly company-sized group of soldiers. "At ease!" Shinji barked. He looked around and watched as the soldiers relaxed slightly. He adjusted the strap of his Type-3. "If I were a normal commander, then this would be the time when I tell you all that our war is over. It's time to live in peace." Shinji waited for the catcalls to stomped out by the platoon leaders. "I'm not a normal leader. I am a blood thirsty sociopath that you have decided to follow into battle at your own risk, unfortunately for you.

"If you were normal soldiers and I tell you that you don't need to fight and I would half expect half of you to leave. I would also expect a quarter of the remaining soldiers to doubt themselves. I know you people too well. You aren't normal soldiers and I know that this is exactly what you want to do. You all came into this profession for the same reasons I did. You all wanted money and you all loves war. Some can say that they do this for the money only, if that's true then they don't belong. There are far more jobs you can do without risking your life.

"That said I have to tell you. Tokyo-2 will become our graveyard. I have to ask that you all lay down your lives for this fight. There won't be glory, there won't even be a fucking ticker tape parade for those who survive, if any. Make no mistake about it ladies and gentlemen. This is the fight every one of us has been waiting for. That's right. Make no mistake about it. Move out!"

(:ii:)

"He's good at that," Asuka commented.

"Yeah," Gordy said from his place beside her. Asuka glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye and felt one eyebrow raise.

"Nice hat." Gordy frowned and touched the brim of his hate. He was wearing a large almost cowboy style hat with a gold rope around it and a large insignia on the front.

"United States Army Seventh Cavalry Regiment," Gordy said. "Look around, I'm not the only one wearing something like this." Asuka looked around, half expecting to not see anything. Instead she saw hundreds of different unit insignias. Some she recognized; United States Navy Seals and German GSG-9 insignias, US Army Green Beret berets, British SAS patches, Russian OMON black berets, and other insignias she could only guess at.

"Alright people." Asuka turned again and saw that Shinji had joined them. His uniform bore no sign of his previous employment. The only difference was a large Army green bandana wrapped around his neck and the green and black paint slashed across his face. For the first time Asuka truly began to wonder about the man's sanity. He had made jokes, but the look in his bright eyes was. . .disturbing. "Let's get going. We need to move twenty klicks in five hours."

"Well, let's get going then," Asuka said. Shinji grinned.

"Right on."

(:ii:)

"Alright," Norman said as he looked around the cockpit of his H-Jet. "This is Viper Leader to all Vipers. Copy?"

"Viper One copy."

"Viper Two copy."

"Viper Three copy."

"Viper Four copy."

"Viper Five copy." Norman nodded to himself. That was everyone, the five other crews who had volunteered. He had hand selected them from the twenty crews in NERV's air wing.

"All Vipers prepare to break formation and head to your area of operation." Norman listened as they all sounded off. "Commence operations!"

(:ii:)

'The last time I'll ever be here,' Shinji thought as he stared at the outskirts of Tokyo-2. The Genesis were in a rough circle around the entire area. They were spread thin, but what was coming next would even the odds. "Twenty second count down has begun," Gordy said.

"Good," Shinji said. "This is going to be one hell of a show."

"Everybody deserves a flashy ending," Richey said as he stroked the ammo belt of his Type-48. "We just deserve a flashier one."

(:ii:)

Misato stared at the screen mounted on the front wall of the command center. On it was a real time video of the combat area transmitted from a H-Jet flying almost eight kilometers over the battlefield. That was where it would stay for as long as it took. "We don't know when they're planning to attack," Makoto said from his seat.

"I know," Misato admitted. "It must be soon though. With five whole H-Jet crews suddenly rebelling it must be happening."

"We should intercept those H-Jets," Maya said. "We can't afford to loose them in a battle that doesn't concern us."

"This battle does concern us," Misato argued. "If the Genesis is successful then the Saviors aren't the only ones who will be destroyed."

"What if they fail?" Maya asked callously. Misato had to smile. The woman had become a fast-thinking and clear headed General since they had first met.

"Then we load the Demons into the remaining jets and mop up what's left of the enemy," Misato said. "It's a win-win situation for us."

"Huh. Never though of it like that," Maya admitted. "Long range radar shows the H-Jets coming up on the city."

"What are the chances that they're being tracked by the Crusaders?" Makoto asked

"Zero to nil," Shigeru answered. "Captain Ikari and Sergeant Major Pierce did a real number of their radar system. Even if they could fix it by now, they'd be running at fifty percent at best. That wouldn't even pick of the closest H-Jet."

"Good," Makoto said. Suddenly the entire city of Tokyo-2 burst into flame.

"What the hell?" Misato snapped in surprise.

"It's beginning," Maya stated flatly.

(:ii:)

Shinji switched on his radio and squeezed his throat mic. "All forces advance!" he roared as he sprinted through the smoldering city. He had to give it to Doctor Akagi. When the woman said that the flames would die out in under a minute she had meant it. It was incredible. Shinji had seen less damaged from FAE weapons.

"Four klicks to the base!" Gordy roared. He was double timing by Shinji's side.

"All forces of proceeding on schedule," Fieldy snapped. He was staring at the screen on his wrist. He had probably found one of the few remaining satellites to tap into. Shinji wasn't quite sure about that. He had left INTEL gathering up to the younger man. Shinji looked around the city as he jogged through it. 'So this is what hell looks like,' he thought absently. He reached up and tugged his bandana over his nose and mouth and then pulled down his goggles. 'Time to get used to it.'

(:ii:)

"What just happened?" Durst asked as he stared at the screen in front of him. Beside him the Crusader's CO, General Paul, was loosing his mind. "Colonel Mitch?"

"Well," Durst's second in command began, "there are a couple of possibilities."

"Give me one," Durst said.

"The apocalypse happened," Paul deadpanned. "We've lost all contact with our forces on the surface. They just disappeared."

"Was it an attack?" Durst asked.

"Has to be," Mitch said as he drew the Colt .45 revolver from his hip and began to slowly load it, one bullet at a time. "It must have been a carpet bombing run. I didn't think anyone had the resources for that kind of attack."

"Maybe a nuclear bomb," Durst said.

"No way," Mitch said. "Should I give the orders sir?"

"Yes."

"Roger sir," Mitch said as he picked up a phone from one of the consoles and dialed quickly. "This is Colonel Charles Mitch to all Savior forces. Report to your stage one battle station and prepare to defend yourselves!" His voice echoed harshly from the base's PA system. He set the receiver down. "Good luck sir."

"You too," Durst said as patted his old .45 auto. "You take care of the above ground forces and I'll direct the ones down here."

"Roger that sir."

(:ii:)

Shinji stared at the base. The Saviors were reacting fast. They obviously had no clue what had just happened, but they were mobilizing none the lest. "Viper Leader. Tally ho on the target."

"Tally ho," Norman repeated. "We see them sir. Beginning supporting fire." A single rocket flashed through the sky, close enough to the ground that Shinji could feel the displaced air. Suddenly the sky was full of rockets. "Bombs away." The shear amount of light from the explosion nearly blinded Shinji. "All Viper planes out of ordinance. We're beginning close air support."

"Roger that," Shinji said. "All forces. . .charge!"

(:ii:)

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Mitch spat. Half of his forces, gone. The only survivors were those who had yet to move out of the base. Mitch sprinted out of the base, ignoring the fires and the cadavers. No one would have survived that kind of bombardment. "Take your places!" Mitch rested the forearm of his old SAM-R against a large piece of debris.

"They're charging," the Lieutenant next to Mitch said. "What the hell are they thinking?"

"The ridge," Mitch said, realizing their tactics almost instantly. "They're heading for the ridge. They get behind that and they'll have cover only one hundred yards from here."

"Oh sh. . ." the Lieutenant trailed off. Mitch glanced at the man. There was a gaping hole in the middle of his head.

"What?" Then all hell broke out as somewhere far away a high caliber rapid fire gun opened up. "Fuck!" Mitch ducked down lowered behind his cover. "God damned jets!" He went prone and found a hole big enough for him to aim through. He lined up one of the sprinting soldiers in his weapon's sights and fired. The Genesis dropped and he found a new one.

(:ii:)

Shinji slammed into the ridge of dirt and began crawling. He crested the small ridge and leveled his Type-3. A quickly glanced back told him that someone was firing. Shinji looked around desperately for the gunman. "Gottcha." Shinji squeezed the trigger and watched as the barely-visible muzzle flashes stopped going off. "Who's down?"

"The asshole opened up on second squad," Gordy growled. "They're all down. He's good."

"Was good," Shinji said as he watched the H-Jet's 30mm cannon fire continue to chip away at the debris. "Fieldy!"

"Sir!"

"Get a cease fire," Shinji snapped. "We're going in."

"Roger that sir," Fieldy said. Shinji shot to his feet and sprinted forward. Second Platoon had been wiped out. Levant, Gear, Marks, the others. . .all gone.

(:ii:)

"We have the cease fire order." Norman watched as his co-pilot ceased firing.

"Roger," he said. "That has to be some kind of record for distance with a conventional dumb weapon."

"We'll find Guinness after we get back to base and get our court marshals," Norman said. "Switch the 30mm back to auto-tracking."

"Roger that sir." Suddenly everything lit up red. "We're being painted."

"The 30mm!" Norman screamed.

"It's too late!"

(:ii:)

Gambit watched as the H-Jet fish-tailed across the sky, its port engine crippled. "We have contact!" Gambit snapped.

"What?" Shinji demanded over the radio.

"Hidden exits!" Gambit snapped as he raised his Type 3. He emptied the clip at the soldiers pouring out. Around him the other squads opened fire as well.

"Take or destroy those exits!" Shinji roared.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Gambit roared. His eyes slipped from his Type-3's scope to the ladder sighed mounted on the side of the forearm. He aimed carefully and thumbed the side trigged of his rifle's grenade launcher. "Squads eleven through twenty on me!"

(:ii:)

Shinji stared at the faltering H-Jet. It hit the ground hard. "Cover me!" Shinji crested the hill, sprinting towards the down VTOL. The remaining Saviors and Crusaders in the debris opened fire. Shinji cursed some more and emptied his Type-3 at the debris. It didn't really matter if hit anything, he just needed them to duck. Behind him he heard the steady blasting rhythms of Gordy and Richey opening up.

"Haul ass Skip!" Gordy roared in his ear. Shinji slammed into the aircraft, his shoulder hitting hard. The H-Jet had come to skidding halt on its side. Shinji dropped his Type-3, letting his sling catch it and drew his Type-23. He leveled the massive pistol across the front of the H-Jet's cockpit and fired.

"Fuck." Shinji glanced to his left. Norman had managed to drag himself out of the H-Jet's open side door. He leveled one of the NERV's standard issue Type-36Cs and fired.

"Major!" The man turned.

"Skip. Everyone else is dead."

"You're not," Shinji said as he scrambled up onto the H-Jet, ignoring the bullets slamming into the H-Jet's thick armor. He wrapped an arm under each of Norman's arms and dragged the man out of the VTOL. He tumbled backwards and they landed roughly on the ground. "Shit!" Shinji pushed his back up against the H-Jet and dumped the Type-45's magazine. He loaded new one and holstered the sidearm.

"I got shot down," Norman spat, reloading his rifle.

"Eh," Shinji grunted as he loaded his Type-3. "Join the club." He leaned around the H-Jet and opened fire. "Give me a fucking SITREP!"

"Squads eleven through twenty have followed General Gambit into the hidden escape routs," Fieldy reported over the radio. "Two has been decimated, five and six are half way gone, and everyone else is pinned down and taking heavy casualties."

"Heavy weapons!" Shinji snapped. "Fire and don't be fucking stingy!"

(:ii:)

"Keep 'em down for me!"

"Roger!" Asuka turned and saw Richey duck down lower behind the ridge. He un-slung the massive anti-tank weapon from his back and shoved one of the huge 84mm shells into it. He swung the muzzle of the weapon around. "Fire in the hole!" An 84mm ball of light launched from the muzzle of the weapon and sped across the battlefield. It slammed into one of the pieces of debris.

"Frag out!" Asuka raised her Type-3, aiming through the ladder sights. She fired her weapon's grenade launcher and watched as the explosive arched through the air. It landed behind the debris and exploded just like she had planned. In an instant half a dozen more explosions went off.

"Cease fire!" Asuka straightened up a little and saw Shinji sprint out from behind the wrecked H-Jet. He vaulted over the debris and disappeared from view.

"It's clear!" he called over the radio. "All forces advance!" Asuka stood and sprinted towards the line of debris. She vaulted over it and nearly crashed into Shinji and the H-Jet pilot. "Breacher!"

"That's some door," Asuka commented as she stared at the thick blast shield.

"Yeah," Shinji grunted. Johnson skidded to a halt and shrugged off his backpack. "What have you got for this?"

"Portable anti-armor entry device," Johnson explained as he began to set up the massive cone-shaped weapon. "Think of this as a big old anti-armor shaped charge. We'll open the door in a minute. This baby will take care of everybody on the other side." He finished attaching the weapon to the door. "Back up!" Asuka jogged back and ducked behind a chunk of concrete. "Fire in the hole!"

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. I had to cut this last chapter. It was just way too big. This is only part and its fifteen pages before I put it in my story format.

P.S. Lyrics by Teruyuki Takahashi.


	18. Chapter 18: Apocalypse Now Pt 2

I don't own anything.

While You Were Sleeping.

Chapter Eighteen: Apocalypse Now Pt. 2

Gambit ducked behind a row of crates as the Saviors across the storage space opened fire. "We have to retreat sir!"

"No retreat!" Gambit roared. He straightened and fired his weapon's grenade launcher again before ducking down. He grabbed the man who had suggested retreat by the front of his vest and dragged him closer. "Did you think this was a fucking probe? We're in this till the end!"

"We won't be around to see the end!" the man snapped.

"Then fight harder!" Gambit roared.

(:ii:)

"Frag out!" Shinji tore the anti-personnel grenade from his vest and pulled the pin. He hurled it through the hole in the door and ducked away from the entrance. He heard the whistle of air as it was forced violently from the hole by the force of the explosion. "Get that door open!" Genesis rushed forward, dead set on tearing the door open by shear strength. Shinji turned away. "What's our count?"

"Thirty dead so far sir," Fieldy answered quietly. Shinji frowned. That was worse then even he had imagined.

"What about the General and the people he took with him?" he asked.

"They're out of contact, probably because they're underground sir," Fieldy said. "Judging by the fact that we've yet to be flanked I doubt they're all dead."

"Good to know," Shinji said. He heard the groan of metal and turned back to the door. He quickly rushed to the side as the massive metallic gateway opened. He was moving inside before the door was even halfway open. The sight inside almost stopped him in his tracks. He moved forward, trying to avoid stepping on the bodies, or what was left of them. "Clear!"

"Very clear," Shinji glanced over his shoulder and saw Richey staring at the results of his actions. "I am impressed."

"I think we all are," Shinji said as he moved the slide of his rifle's grenade launcher forward and let the high explosive grenade fall free. He wasn't quite suicidal enough to use explosives in a confined space. "Grab Yohko and set the charges on the elevator."

"Yes sir!" Richey snapped. "Yohko!"

"Ready to go sir!" the young woman said as they jogged past Shinji towards the elevator doors.

"Is there any part of your plan that doesn't involved explosives?" Norman asked. Shinji grin and slipped a 40mm buckshot shell into the grenade launcher and shut it with an audible click.

"That's Skipper-talk for no," Maria added helpfully.

"I guessed as much," Norman said.

"Are you coming with us?" Shinji asked. "This isn't your thing of course. No one would think any less of you."

"Well you're right there," Norman growled sarcastically, "they'd just think I'm a bigger pussy."

"No arguing there," Gordy rasped as he loaded a new belt into his machinegun.

"I'll stick around thank you very much."

(:ii:)

"They're all gone." Durst stared at the screen on the wall of the command center.

"Correct," the Crusader adjutant standing beside Durst said. "All forces above ground have been destroyed. Cameras show that that Genesis are currently trying to infiltrate the elevators."

"Do we have anything up there?"

"The elevator car is rigged to blow," the adjutant said.

"Good," Durst said. "What about the second Genesis force."

"It might as well be trench warfare sir," the adjutant growled. "They aren't moving, but neither are our men."

"So no flank attack?" Durst asked.

"No sir." Durst carefully stepped over the body of the Crusader CO and drew his pistol again. "Well. . .make your peace with God then."

"Done."

"Good," Durst said, grinning broadly. "Tell all available forces to enforce the areas in front of the elevators. I don't want a single Genesis to step into this base."

"Yes sir!"

(:ii:)

Richey stared at the explosives set across the top of the elevator car and slowly crawled back inside through the maintenance hatch. "All rigged sir."

"Good," Shinji said. "Get out of there and cut it loose." Richey quickly ducked out of the elevator car and pulled the detonator from his vest. He pushed the button on top and heard the crackle of the explosives on the car's roof, severing the cable. He pressed the second button on the detonator and car disappeared from view as the brakes were destroyed.

"Done sir."

"Good job," Shinji complimented simply. A deep rumble ran through the base. "What the fuck was that?"

(:ii:)

Private William Jameson stared at the elevator doors in front of him and shifted his M16 on the barricade in front of him. "When the hell are these bastards going to show up?"

"Stay focused," the man beside Will growled. Will glanced at the Savior and sneered. 'Think they're so superior,' he sneered silently. A loud screeching sound filled the air.

"What the hell is that sound?"

"Get down!" the Savior shrieked. Suddenly Will was flying through the air, the Savior beside him. Will hit hard and stared at the blood coating the walls. What had just happened? Why was everything so cold? He stared at the Savior lying across from him. There was something funny about his eyes, they were all cloudy. Will glanced down and stared at the pool of blood where the man's lower torso should be.

"What?"

(:ii:)

"What the fuck just happened?" Shinji demanded. He glanced around the hall. No one was hurt, but the scent of burnt hair lingered in the air.

"A big fucking fireball just shot out of the door," Asuka answered. "What the fuck did you two do?"

"It must have been booby trapped," Richey said. "Well that killed two birds with one stone."

"I'm hoping it killed a lot more then two," Shinji said as he shrugged off his pack and pulled out his repelling gear. "Lets get ready to go!" He stepped up to the void of the elevator shaft and looked down. 'Hope you're okay General.'

(:ii:)

"We're taking casualties on the left flank!"

"Tell them to cowboy the fuck up!" Gambit snapped. "We can't afford to send backup right now."

"Yes sir!" the Lieutenant bellowed over the steady drone of gunfire. Gambit frowned. The left flank was being defended by eighteenth and nineteenth squads. Both had already suffered heavy casualties.

"Hold it!"

"Sir?"

"Get a heavy weapons from seventeen, thirteen, and twelve," Gambit ordered.

"Yes sir!" Gambit turned back to the front and fired twice at one of the enemy soldiers, he couldn't tell if it was a Crusader or a Savior. The soldier took the two .30-caliber rounds in the torso and dropped out of sight again. This was good. The Genesis weren't moving, but then again, neither were the Saviors and Crusaders.

"Hold this fucking position!" Gambit roared as he emptied what remained in his rifle's magazine.

(:ii:)

Shinji stared at the ground rushing up at him. He could see the remains of the elevator car at the very bottom of the shaft. Realistically there were no way he could move what was left of squads one through ten through the shaft together. Hence they were stuck fast roping one squad at a time. Shinji saw the edge of the floor they wanted and managed to swing his legs out.

The second floor from the last was their target. That housed the command and control center. Shinji balanced on the lip running around the inside of the shaft and unsung his Type-3. Across from him Gordy and Richey were standing as well. He brought up his hand and flashed a few quick gestures. They both nodded and started cautiously for the gaping doorway where the elevator doors to the level had once been. The climbed out of the shaft carefully and Shinji followed.

The hallway beyond had been utterly decimated by the elevator. Crude barricades had been thrown by the blast and the soldiers behind them had been ripped to shreds. "I guess it's a good thing that Richey blew the shit out of the elevator," Gordy commented.

"That wasn't my fault," Richey growled. Shinji ignored them and squeezed his throat mic.

"No sign of the enemy," he whispered. "Descend by squad number." He released his throat mic and jumped slightly as a loud pop echoed out. He glanced back at Gordy and frowned. The older man was holding his suppressed pistol out.

"He was alive," Gordy explained with a shrug. Shinji glanced at the man on the floor. There was a large piece of metal in his chest and he was lying next to a man who had been sliced in half.

"A warning would have been nice," Shinji said. "Get ready for an attack at any time. These guys haven't been dead long so reinforcements should be on the way." Shinji glanced back at Asuka and noticed that she looked a little pale behind her goggles. She probably had never seen carnage on this scale. "We're waiting here until all of our forces arrive."

"This is disgusting." Shinji turned and saw that Asuka had moved to stand beside him.

"I like them better this way," Shinji replied.

"This is no time to joke," Asuka spat.

"It's a perfect time," Shinji corrected. "You'll get an ulcer if you take everything too seriously."

"I'm really starting to think you're not afraid of anything," Asuka said quietly. Shinji smirked behind the bandana he was wearing.

"I'm afraid of a couple of things," he said. "I'm afraid that we'll be forgotten here. I know no one will care about this war, but I hate the idea that all my men and everyone else who dies here won't even be a footnote in some history book."

"I see."

"I really don't think anyone would think of us positively," Shinji continued, "but I do think that we're worth remembering."

(:ii:)

"Are the forces ready for the counter attack?" Durst demanded as he glanced at the information being displayed on the commander center's many screens.

"Yes sir," the adjutant answered. "We were only able to gather half the number of men you wanted."

"What?"

"We are fighting a two front war sir," the adjutant explained. "The Genesis who attacked when we attempted a flanking maneuver are still engaging our troops. Its only a matter of time until they are wiped out, but at the moment they are drawing many soldiers away from the counter attack."

"We're spread to thin," Durst summarized. The adjutant nodded.

"Another problem is that most of the soldiers left are Crusaders who have only a base knowledge of CQB techniques and little to no field experience."

"Most of the Saviors were wiped out topside, right?" Durst asked. The adjutant nodded. "Where are the remaining ones?"

"They have spread themselves out as best they can and are acting as supervisors sir."

"That's the most they can do," Durst said. How had it ever come to this. The Saviors previously had at least a hundred more soldier then the Genesis and the Crusaders numbered over a thousand. "You're good Nagisa. I only have myself to blame." Nagisa had always been one of his best students and a true heartless, ruthless tactician to boot. His only failing was that he cared for his troops, but Durst wouldn't have accepted him into OCS any other way.

"Pardon sir?"

"Nothing," Durst said. "Grab everyone you can. Get the maintenance people, the janitors, anyone not fighting. Give them a rifle and tell them to go find an enemy to shoot."

"Yes sir."

(:ii:)

Shinji rounded the corner carefully and stared down the next hallway. It was empty. He continued moving. The invading force had broken up into several groups to search the entire level. First squad was heading for the command center on the other side of the structure. "There's something wrong here sir," Gordy whispered. "We should have seen signs of the enemy by now."

"It's possible that they're having trouble organizing a counter attack because of the General," Shinji answered as he switched his Type-3 to his right shoulder. He peeked around the next corner and jerked his head back.

"Found them?"

"Yeah," Shinji said.

"They see you?"

"No."

"How do you want to attack?" Gordy whispered.

"Give me one of those claymores," Shinji hissed. Gordy tugged the small anti-personnel weapon from his vest. Shinji took it carefully and set it on its scissor legs. He prepped it and carefully pushed it into the hallway. It was a risk, but so was engaging the men he had just seen. He picked up the remote and waved his over arm behind him. He heard them press up against the wall and kneel. He quickly kneeled and hoped he wouldn't blow out his eardrums as he squeezed the trigger.

(:ii:)

Asuka winced as the air pressure changed suddenly and made her ears ache. She stood with the rest of the squad and moved around the corner. Shinji raised a fist and Asuka lowered her rifle. She could hear him talking. "This is first squad," he reported. "We've encountered enemy resistance. It looks like they're using squads and barricades. We have maybe twenty men here."

"Had," Asuka said as she looked around the hallway. The ball bearings from the claymore had ricocheted off the walls and torn them apart.

"This is squad four! We're under attack!"

"Get behind cover and use grenades!" Shinji barked.

"We're caught from both sides!" the man snapped. "Fall back! Fuck!"

"Levant?" Shinji asked. "Answer me Levant."

"Now!" A burst of static came through and made Asuka rip her headset off.

"What the fuck was that?" Ryan asked.

"That was an explosion," Fieldy said. "They're all dead."

"Yeah," Shinji said. "Keep moving."

(:ii:)

Levant looked around, his squad was lying in pieces. "Levant?" Levant didn't trust that he had enough strength to answer the Captain and carry out his new plan.

He tugged one of the grenades from his vest and pulled the pin. He glanced around and saw that one of his heavy weapons, a man named Carmichael, was holding a claymore in his hands. Levant met the man's eyes and nodded. He lowered his arm and closed his eyes. He could hear footsteps as the enemy moved closer.

"Now!"

(:ii:)

Shinji stared at the heavy metal doors and glanced over at Gordy. The other man nodded. Shinji glanced down at Kitsuragi. "Got it?"

"Say the word Skipper," the younger man whispered.

"Now." The doors slid open and Shinji moved into the commander center. Not a single shot was fire. Shinji help up his hand and swept it forward. The rest of first squad started forward. Shinji really hated this room. All the desks and computers provided plenty of places to hide. Almost on cue a gunshot broke the silence. "Down!" Shinji slammed into the ground and felt his shoulder burn in protest as it hit the ground.

"Richey's down!"

"Grab him Ryan!" Shinji roared. "Cover fire!" He rolled to his feet and opened fire on their hidden assailants. His fingers hit the trigger on the side of his grenade launcher and at least three men were caught in the ring of buckshot before he ducked back down.

"We have to pull back!" Shinji turned and saw that Asuka had managed to crawl over next to him.

"To where?" Shinji demanded. He went prone and stared at the crevice between the floor and the desk he was hiding behind. He forced the muzzle of his rifle into the small space and pulled the trigger. Somewhere in front of him he heard a scream of pain. "Fire your weapon Sohryu!"

"I got a better idea!" the red-haired lieutenant shrieked as she pulled a grenade from her vest. "Frag out!" The blast from the tiny anti-personnel weapon in the confined space left Shinji's ears ringing.

"Good idea," he complimented. "Gordy!"

"Still here!" Gordy bellowed.

"You got APs?"

"Yeah sir!"

"Use 'em!" Shinji barked. The desks were only wood. Shinji was rather surprise that they hadn't already been completely destroyed. Of course the standard sidearm for a Savior or a Crusader was only a 5.56mm rifle. "Give him cover!" Shinji ejected the empty clip from his rifle and tugged another from one of the pouches on his belt. "Ready?"

"Of course!" Asuka yelled over the bursts of gunfire. Shinji straightened up and immediately saw a dark silhouette. He fired twice and moved onto the next target.

"Got it!" Gordy roared. Shinji ducked down immediately and saw the older man burst to his feet. He opened fire and swept the massive, kicking machinegun across the room. In seconds he had gone through the entire one hundred and fifty round belt of armor piercing bullets. Shinji peeked over his desk and whistled.

"You got a future as a tooth pick maker."

"Nice to know someone thinks I have a future that doesn't involve a machinegun," Gordy commented. Shinji straightened up and grunted as pain roared through his torso.

"Shinji!" Shinji waved off the young woman.

"Hit the ground a little to hard," he explained. "What's the count?"

"Richey was hit in throat when he first came in, Ryan took one in the head trying to get him out, and Fieldy took one in the leg," Maria explained, his voice empty and calm. "His leg's bleeding a lot, I think the bullet her the femoral artery." A gunshot rang out and Shinji felt his hand clench sharply. "He took care of it."

"Roger," Shinji said, dropping the tone of his voice to try and mask the effects of the lump in his throat. He ejected the magazine and loaded another one. "Flyboy, you know how to use a Type-3?"

"Yeah," Norman answered.

"Give him your weapon Maria and take Richey's."

"Yes sir." Shinji wasn't sure if that was a good idea. He knew about the relationship between Richey and Maria, but she had the experience behind a machinegun that he needed.

(:ii:)

Gambit ducked down behind another crate and took a few quick potshots at the soldiers in front of him. "Looks like they're running out of troops," Carmichael said.

"Well that's nice," Gambit said. "Look's like we'll be able to hook up with your brother."

"Yes sir!" Carmichael said. He leaned around their makeshift barricade and fired a long, sustained burst from his machinegun.

"What did your mama get hit with to spawn two pig men?" Gambit asked lightly as he stood and steadied his rifle on the top of the crate. He fired several times and ducked down.

"I'd be lying I said I didn't think the culprit was a machinegun," Carmichael answered. Gambit had to laugh as he tugged a claymore from the man's vest and began to prep it.

(:ii:)

Durst frowned as he stared at the screen showing what was left of the primary command center. Ten soldiers had entered and now seven were leaving. One had shot himself, probably because he was too prideful to become deadweight. "Are the claymores in place?"

"Yes sir," the adjutant said. "You should get an assault rifle sir." Durst turned and bit his lip to keep from laughing. The Crusader adjutant, a full bird colonel, was wearing full combat gear and carrying an Savior assault rifle as easily as he had carried a clipboard. "Do you find something amusing sir?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Nope," Durst said, "and thanks for the suggestion, but my Colt will do just fine. I've used this thing for probably longer then you've been alive."

"Very well sir," the adjutant said. "Our repelling forces have been highly successful at ambushing the invading forces, but booby traps and suicidal attacks have almost decimated our forces."

"What about the flanking force?"

"They have been reinforced by mechanics from the motor pool, but they are loosing ground steadily," the adjutant said. "We should be grateful that they're standing their ground instead of running."

"Never underestimate a non-combatant," Durst said proudly. "You can have a low opinion of them, but never underestimate them."

"At least when they are being pressured to perform by front line troops among them," the adjutant said.

"Yeah, that too."

(:ii:)

Norman could barely breathe. The pain in his chest was intense. The only thing keeping him from collapsing was the man in front of him. Gordy had been shot twice. One had been caught by his vest, but probably still broke a few ribs and the other had blown a hole bigger then a nickel in his left forearm. "Hold here." Norman almost fell to his knees.

"Okay flyboy?"

"Fine," Norman grunted. Gordy nodded. "What's the problem?"

"I don't like how the hallway up ahead looks," Shinji said. "Got a bad feeling in my gut."

"You rely on gut feelings?" Norman asked incredulously.

"Don't you."

"Sure," Norman agreed. "It's called radar."

"Whatever," Shinji replied. "Get up there and lob a few thermates, dig?"

"Yes sir," Gordy said. Norman frowned.

"What's a thermate?"

"It's an incendiary grenade," Shinji explained. "It'll either detonate or render harmless any explosives up there."

"Oh."

"How's your chest?"

"How's your chest?" Norman shot back. He saw Shinji's eyes widen slightly behind his goggles. "I'm not blind, as a matter of fact pilots are known for their eyesight."

"Congratulations," Shinji said sarcastically, "you're the only one who's noticed." He reached under his blouse and his hand came out bloody.

"Are you okay?" Norman asked.

"I'm not walking out of here if that's what you mean," Shinji replied. "What about you."

"I think I'll be okay."

(:ii:)

Durst winced as another tremor ran throughout the base. "Think they hit the claymores sir?" the adjutant said.

"Maybe," Durst allowed. They shared the base's auxiliary command center with twelve technicians and twenty Saviors. It was really a last stand situation. "What's the progress?"

"The flanking force is almost gone," the adjutant replied. "We have no men to send as reinforcements. The counter invasion forces are engaged in numerous firefights all over the place. We can't reinforce anybody and they're loosing soldiers."

"And the enemy?"

"They seem to be everywhere," the adjutant explained.

"They're can be many left. . ."

"Makarov," the adjutant supplied.

". . .Makarov," Durst finished. He stood up and looked at the other soldiers hiding behind their barricades. "Do you have any idea where the squad that came through the command center is?"

"If they're alive then they should be here any minute," Makarov answered. Durst nodded.

"Soldiers!" he barked. "Prepare to defend yourselves!"

(:ii:)

Shinji glanced down the devastated hallway and whistled appreciatively. "Looks like they went a little overboard with the bombs." Gordy mumbled something, well it sounded mumbled to Shinji. "What was that?"

"I said my ears are ringing," Gordy said louder. "You deaf Skip?"

"It's a distinct possibility," Shinji admitted. Far too many years of using high powered weapons without hearing protection could do that.

"Well that's not good," Gordy commented. He pressed his headset closer to his ear. "Message for you sir. Speak up. He's gone deaf."

"Bite me," Shinji said.

"Can you hear me skipper?"

"Yes I hear you," Shinji said wincing. "Who is this? Where the hell are you?"

"This is Master Gunnery Sergeant Parks," the man said. "I have what's left of squads eleven through twenty and we're heading for the command center."

"How many do you have?" Shinji demanded.

"Twenty-three men," Parks answered. "After we fought our way out of the prepping area we haven't run into a single enemy sir. What about the other squads?"

"We don't have contact," Shinji replied. "In all likelihood they're dead. We'll wait for you hear. Hustle."

"Yes sir."

(:ii:)

Shinji stared at the small group of men walking towards him. "I thought you said you had twenty-three."

"We ran into a few enemy squads after out contact," one of the men explained. "We lost seventeen and everyone here is badly wounded."

"I see," Shinji grumbled. He guessed that the enemy squads were what was left of the defense forces that had gotten the other squads. "Anyone have any more of those breaching charges?"

"They were a limited number sir," Gordy replied. "Only a few people got them."

"How many?" Shinji asked.

"Maybe ten," Gordy answered, "at most."

"Is the General gone?"

"Yes sir," one of the soldiers answered. Shinji thought his name was Horace. "He took a round in the gut and jumped on a grenade."

"Mm," Shinji hummed as he considered his options. Seven people in his squad, six in those that had just joined them, three machineguns, one shotgun, and nine Type-3s.

"We going in guns blazing?" Maria asked, shifting the machinegun she had taken from Richey.

"No," Shinji said. "Hack the door Kitsuragi."

"Yes sir." Shinji glanced around the hallway. They would have to enter in a file formation of some kind. Those were the last coherent thoughts before the world exploded around him.

(:ii:)

Asuka sat up and tried to fight down the scream of pain that had worked its way up her body. "Is everyone okay?"

"Fucking booby trap." Asuka turned and saw Maria rising to her feet. "Shit. Gordy. Kitsuragi." Asuka turned and saw the two men lying in pieces. They had been the closest when the bomb in the door's locking mechanism exploded.

"On your feet!" a voice barked harshly. Asuka stood and turned to see Shinji already on his feet. His gray and white BDUs were covered in blood. "Who's dead?"

"Gordy and Kitsuragi," Maria voiced.

"Johnson too," Norman commented. For a moment Asuka felt a wave of grief. Kitsuragi and Johnson had been Genesis graduates with her. Even though they were a part of her squad she had never made any attempt to get to know them.

"Fuck," Shinji grumbled. "Inventory everything that goes boom. I didn't want to use explosives for our own safety, but no ones making it out of here. Any disagree?" Asuka's mouth moved on its own to disagree, but no sound came out. "We're all in the same boat then."

"Yeah," Asuka growled, keeping her voice low and rough to hide the fear she didn't want to show.

"Good," Shinji said. "Start counting your bombs people."

(:ii:)

"You think the trap got them?" Makarov asked. Durst frowned and kept his pistol aimed at the door.

"I don't think so."

"Are all Saviors pessimists?"

"We're famous for it," Durst replied.

(:ii:)

Shinji stared at the explosives mounted to the doors frame and glanced back at Carmichael. "You're sure this will bring the door down?"

"It'll either do that or destroy the base," Carmichael answered. "I'd like to remind you that is a very real threat. This complex is underground and throughout the fight there have been numerous explosions that could have affected the structural. . ."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Shinji said dismissively. "Get ready to light is up."

"Yes sir."

(:ii:)

Durst stared at the blast door. He could hear them working outside and he kicked himself for not setting more traps. In all honesty there was only one thing the Genesis could be attempting. Tearing down the door was possible, but it would take a lot of high explosives. There would be a lull between the door falling and the actual attack. "They're tearing the door down."

"Yeah," Durst agreed. The technician next to him looked ready to piss himself. It seemed to be a popular course of actions for them. A strange grinding filtered through the door. Durst released the safety on his rifle and waited. It didn't take long.

(:ii:)

"Hit it!" Shinji hurled his grenade into the room and ducked out of the way to give his others soldiers the chance to do the same. The rush of moving air slammed hard into Shinji's shoulder and he sprinted to the door. "Forward!" Shinji moved around the corner, firing his rifle from the hip. Once he hit cover he could aim. Until then spray and prey was fine.

"Die!" Shinji pivoted and shoved the muzzle of his rifle forward into the target that had stepped in front of him. The bayonet slicing Kevlar and flesh. Shinji trigged a five round burst into the man and knocked him off the end of his rifle.

"Move!" Someone slammed into Shinji's back and they both tumbled to the floor. Shinji rolled to his feet and found that he had landed behind his desk. He turned and glanced at whoever had shoved him. It had been Carmichael, the man behind Shinji in the charge. When Shinji had faltered Carmichael had shoved him in an attempt to get them both to cover.

"Shit!" Shinji snatched up the man's machinegun and slammed the muzzle down on the desk he was hiding behind. He pulled the trigger and swept the weapon across the barricaded enemy. The fire cut out and Shinji ducked back door. He tossed the machinegun aside and snatched up his Type-3.

"Shinji!" He turned and saw Asuka. She slammed into the ground beside him and glanced up at him.

"You okay?"

"I got hit," Asuka growled as she clutched her leg. Shinji cursed and ripped the sling off his rifle, bending the metal around the attachment points. He quickly tied it around her leg and tightened it.

"How's that feel."

"It hurts like a bitch," Asuka spat. "We lost six on the way in. The first people came in when they were still dazed by the grenades. The last ones weren't as lucky."

"Yeah," Shinji murmured. He had expected that. In this situation the tail was just as dangerous as point. Of course he could only have taken one of those positions. "You know how many of them are still alive?"

"Not many," Asuka answered. Shinji nodded and fired the Type-3 over the edge of the desk. He brought it down and stared at his hand. A bullet had passed clean through. He flexed it carefully and the pain he hadn't felt filled him.

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong?" Asuka demanded.

"Load this," Shinji said as he shoved his Type-3 into her hands and drew his pistol. He looked around and saw that most of the Genesis had made it to cover. Norman hadn't been as lucky. The pilot was lying on the ground in front of the open door with a growing puddle of blood under his helmeted head. Shinji frowned and tugged off his goggles, they were too smeared with dust and blood to do anything but obscure his vision. Everything was strangely quiet again, but then again, he was rather deaf.

"Is anyone shooting?"

"No," Asuka answered as she handed him his rifle. Shinji peeked over the desk and looked around. He ducked back down and snatched at the thermate grenade strapped to Carmichael's vest. He pulled the pin and tossed the grenade in a lazy arch that carried it over the enemy barricades. "Duck and cover!" He kneeled down and covered his eyes again the impending brilliant flash. In seconds the room's temperature jumped from cool to almost unbearable. "Did you get them?"

"One way to check," Shinji answered as he set down his rifle and un-slung the shotgun he had taken from Kitsuragi. Shinji slid out from behind the desk that had become his refuge in the brief, intense firefight. He stepped cautiously forward and glanced over the first of the barricades. The grenade hadn't landed far from this one and the soldiers behind it were fused to the metal floor below them. He checked the others. "Clear."

"Not quite." Shinji turned and saw Asuka aiming at something. "This one's alive." Shinji moved to stand next to her and stared down at the man.

"Colonel."

"Nagisa," the man managed weakly. "You win."

"This is closer to a tie," Shinji said as he set the shotgun on one of the barricades and drew his pistol.

"Not like this," Durst whispered. "Please, not like this." Shinji frowned. He owed the man more then he could ever repay. He kneeled and pressed the pistol into the man's hand. He helped Durst swing the muzzle to his own head and drew the hammer back for him.

(:ii:)

Asuka looked away and winced as a gunshot tore through the eerie stillness. Shinji straightened up and looked around. "Who's injured?"

"Who isn't?" someone asked. Shinji snorted and sat down, uncaring of the blood and gore on the ground. Asuka looked around. Thirteen people had entered. Six had died in the mad rush to get inside. Five more lay dying on the ground.

"How's your leg?" Asuka turned and saw Maria sitting on one of the barricades.

"It's fine," Asuka replied. "What about you?"

"Not bad," Maria said, she sounded disappointed. Asuka watched in horror as Maria drew her pistol and pulled the hammer back.

"What are you doing?" Asuka demanded.

"Ah chill out El Tee," Maria replied as she pressed the muzzle of her weapon against her head. "I wasn't planning on living through this, but I wasn't dumb enough to get killed here."

"You don't have to do this." Asuka tried desperately to reason with her friend.

"Yeah," Maria murmured, "I really do. See you soon Skip?"

"Yeah." Asuka turned to look at Shinji. "A couple of minutes at most."

"Alright."

"Don't!" Asuka winced as another gunshot tore through the still air. She couldn't stand to turn looking at her friend. "Why didn't you stop her Shinji?"

"I told you," Shinji answered. "We were dead long before this. We're just too stupid to figure it out."

"Don't spout that shit!" Asuka screamed. "You could have stopped her."

"Yeah," Shinji agreed. "Can't say the same for myself." Asuka froze. She turned and stared at the man who had been her commanding officer for almost a year. He tugged down his bloodied bandana and Asuka watched in horror as he coughed up more blood. Asuka collapsed like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

"Oh god."

"Don't be so melodramatic," Shinji growled. "I'm the one with the holes in my gut." He leaned back against the barricade and pulled off his helmet. "You want to know something?"

"What?" Asuka managed.

"You're really not cut out for this line of work."

"Fuck you." Shinji laughed.

"Have a good life," he managed. "You're the only one out of all of us who could."

"I'm the only one who can," Asuka corrected.

"You know what?" Shinji didn't actually sound like he was talking to her anymore. She glanced up at him. His eyes were far away, maybe remembering something long ago. "I really am scared that no one will remember my people." He lurched forward suddenly as blood splattered across the floor in front of him. "Stupid, right?"

"No," Asuka said. She saw Shinji smirk and then his eyes slid shut. A sob escaped Asuka's lips, but she stomped it out quickly. Shinji wouldn't want her to mourn. "I'll live a good life, I promise."

(:ii:)

Misato looked around the scarred and scorched hallways. She could only imagine what kind of fighting had gone on in these halls. "We found a survivor."

"Only one?" Misato asked.

"Yes ma'am," Makoto replied. "Looks like the others who lived just couldn't go on."

"I see," Misato said as she turned down one of the halls that would lead her to the operations prep room for the enemy base. Hundreds of bodies lie side by side, regardless of age, gender, race, and alliance. "War really is a ridiculous thing, isn't it?"

"Well humans are a ridiculous species," Makoto answered. "They knew it better then anybody."

"Too bad we couldn't have learned what they knew so well."

"If soldiers ran the world then there wouldn't be war," Makoto said. "Couldn't have that now, could we?"

"I guess we really can't," Misato murmured. "Do you think the Angels were right when they tried to destroy us?"

"I think it doesn't matter," Makoto explained. "It sounds silly to say 'rest in peace' of a mercenary, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Misato turned and saw a woman dressed in a white and gray camouflage uniform. "Not all mercenaries, but it certainly would be ridiculous for these dogs of war."

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Almost fifty fucking pages without being prepped for the web. I hope you see why I split this ending into two sections. Even with two chapters I had to cut some scenes and corners. This is still far more then a single sittings worth of reading. Oh well. I still have an epilogue to do. I'll blather on more there.

This just goes to show you that I can't do profound endings. Gunfights are fine, but don't expect anything deep from me.


	19. Epilogue

I don't own anything.

While You Were Sleeping

Epilogue

Asuka took a deep breath and tried not cringe as she climbed out of her car. She managed to extract herself without jostling her leg. She grabbed her cane from its place and slammed the door. She looked around the forest and glanced at the ruin of Tokyo-2 in the distance.

For a while after her book had been published this had been a very popular tourist attraction. Now all that attention had waned. Asuka hobbled slowly around the hood of her car and simply stared what lay before her. This was one of the largest military cemeteries in the post Third Impact world.

Asuka hobbled along the many rows, occasionally reading names, and occasionally remembering the person that headstone represented. One caught her eye and she stopped, leaning on her cane for support. "First Lieutenant Touji Suzuhara," she read aloud. His grave, among many others, was empty. The bodies had been lost to the effects of aging long before this cemetery had been built.

Asuka turned away from the grave and continued her painful trek towards the headstone she was looking for. At first glance it was no different then the others, but a closer inspection showed a few words engraved below the name.

"Thanks for everything Skipper." Asuka had to laugh at the words. They were hers of course, no other Genesis had survived to add anything. She doubted they would have wanted anything else. "Hey Shinji." She sat down as he leg gave a particularly painful throb. "It's that time of the year again and my leg's still hurting like a bitch."

Asuka had never been a sentimental type, she had never even visited her mother's grave after the funeral, but she always ended up here the same day every year. Asuka looked at the rows and rows of headstones. This wasn't really a military cemetery. The UN had designated it one after the success of her first book on this disgusting unknown war. Most of the graveyard's occupants probably would have called it a dumping ground for mercenaries.

The soldiers of NERV and the Crusaders had been sent back to their home countries or buried in real military cemeteries. The only thing here were the greedy war-mongers from Genesis and the Saviors with no homes and no relations outside of the people surrounding them.

"I'm almost done my autobiography," Asuka stated proudly. With the end of the post-Impact confusion she had become quite the international hero. The news of the Angel attacks had spread and the heroic feats of the Evangelion pilots had become legendary. Of course she was the most famous, Shinji Ikari having disappeared never to be found and Rei Ayanami not caring for publicity.

"People will probably love it," Asuka continued. "They seem to love anything I write. I'm not even sure if I'm a good write, or just a person that no one is willing to publicly criticize." She laughed. When she was little she had never imagined being a writer. Of course she had never imagined being a lot of things.

"General Sohryu." Asuka turned and saw a blue-haired woman standing at the base of the row she was in.

"I'm retired Rei," Asuka commented.

"I did not know," Rei stated. Asuka laughed and climbed slowly to her feet. She turned and looked at Shinji's headstone again.

"Don't worry," she murmured as she touched the cold stone, "I won't let anyone forget your people Shinji." She turned and began hobbling towards Rei. "You want to get a drink?"

"That would be pleasant," Rei answered. Asuka smiled and led the way towards the dirt road that led from Tokyo-4 to this secluded and peaceful meadow. She glanced back and saw the rusted above ground portion of the Crusader's base. It seemed fitting that these people who had thrown their lived into the war should lay in the shadow of one of its few remaining remnants. "I would ask if you require assistance, but I fear rebuttal," Rei stated, her way of making small talk.

"That's because you're smart and you've known me for a long time," Asuka replied.

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. And that's it. While You Were Sleeping was my first popular story. I wrote it after a night and lying on the couch and watching Black Hawk Down several times on Comcast. The first chapter was more or less flawless. The one in this rewrite had changed very little from that prototype.

From there it turned and twisted. I used it as a dumping ground for ideas. Some were good, some bad, and some bizarre. They shaped this story, even if I didn't use some in this rewrite.

Back then I really loved reviews. I like them now, but they lack the sway they originally had on me. I've changed a lot in that respect. I guess that the best monument to that change is that fact that I've put so much energy into this story and it hasn't had a review for the past three or four chapters.

The ending of the original always was a shame for me. I had gotten bad reviews and another story was working better at the time, so I just ended it with little thought. You caught me on that.

I can't say this would be how this story turned out if I had gotten only good reviews. As a matter of fact those reviews helped shape this rewrite.

I'm kind of sad to finish this story. It's kind of always been there for me. It was the first story that I wrote that I really kept working on. Even after it was finished the first time it was always on the back burner begging for a proper ending and some fleshing out of ideas. I guess now's as good a time as any to move on to my sadistic humor. Heh.

Omake Bitch!

Shinji looked around in bewilderment. It took him a moment to draw all the clues together and figure out where he was. It would have been easier if he wasn't so disoriented; after all, hell wasn't the hardest place to identify. "It's about fucking time." Shinji spun and stared at the hard-eyed man behind him. "How you managed to live this long is a mystery to me."

"What's the situation Sergeant Major?" Shinji demanded as he looked around hell and stared at the masses and camouflaged men milling around.

"The troops are disorganized," Pierce began, "but they are willing to begin the assault at a moments notice."

"This will be a joint op." Shinji turned slightly and nodded to the tall man who had joined them. "I'm not sure if your people are fully ready to work with mine yet and vice versa."

"Good point General," Shinji allowed. "You rally your forces and I mine. We will give them different objectives and try to keep them clear of each other. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me," Durst replied. He looked around and scratched his chin. "Hey Sergeant Major!" A man pulled himself from the group and trotted up to them. "Line then up Sergeant Major."

"Yes sir!" the man exclaimed. He saluted and about faced. "Saviors! Fall in! You have twenty seconds! Get there!" Shinji turned and glanced at Pierce.

"Sergeant Major?"

"Aye sir!" Pierce called. He about faced, not bothering with a salute. "Genesis attention!" Over two hundred soldiers snapped to attention and all sound died away except for the crackle of flame. "Fall in!" Shinji grinned broadly and popped his knuckles. This was going to be fun.

(:ii:)

Satan stared at his throne room and sighed. He was bored. Tormenting the sinners could be fun for only so long. Even the greatest sadist would be tired after so many centuries. "Master!" Satan turned and stared at the lesser demon who had nearly fallen into his throne room.

"Arise." The demon shot to his feet. "What is so urgent?"

"You remember those guys you told us to keep an eye on?" the demon asked. Satan nodded. "They're here Master."

"What?" Satan asked stupidly. "Ikari and Durst are here today? Together?"

"Yes sir," the demon replied. "And Master, they've brought their entire armies. They've already stormed the torture chambers and freed their comrades." Satan stared at the demon and couldn't speak for several minutes. "What should we do Master?"

"Bend over," Satan replied.

"Yes Master?"

"And kiss your ass good bye," Satan finished. "This is what I get for being bored and wishing for excitement."

-End (again)

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Couldn't help it. My first omake! Yeah!


End file.
